From Lady to Knight?
by Extrarius Scriptor
Summary: A story built around the characters of the manga Naruto, and placed in 1085. It will be focused a nobleman's child by the name of Hyuuga Hinata who becomes a knight in a historic medieval setting. offically Haku/Hina. Crusades has begun!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trial of a Knight

Location: Southern France 1085

Synopsis: A story built around the characters of the manga Naruto, and placed in 1085. It will be focused a nobleman's child by the name of Hyuuga Hinata who under the forced acceptance of a mentally depressed lord must give up the life of a woman and attempt to become a Knight. Hinata is brought to a charter house built by the surrounding lords in a attempt to unite them to expel the last little patches of paganism still surviving in christian Europe. It is the time when every lord who had beared a son would go and take their child to study as a page in this academy.

Main Characters/comments: Naruto Uzamaki(10yrs): Child to a long dead dynasty of knights, carries his seals of nobility to confirm himself worthy of becoming a knight. After roaming the streets he finally is invited to the charter house to rebuild his family name.

comment: "I'm going to become Ho...I mean :reads script: Grandmaster of the knight Templar!"

Shikamaru Nara(TS): At the begining of the story Nara Shikamaru is a simple priest at the local village and charter house. He is the spiritual guide for the soon to be knights as he teaches them the ways of being a good christian. Although he isn't quite active and enjoys sleeping in the confession box when no one is around.

comment: "I have to be a priest...aww what a drag!

Haku(10yrs)/Zabuza: Appearing in the story as the Knight and legendary swordsman who takes the peasent orphan to live in the charter house. Underneath the odd boys face Sir Zabuza sees the potential that the boy could release upon the enemies of christendom.

comment: "Hmmp as long as we can cut something up I'll do your stupid play!"

"And I will follow my Master Zabuza, even to the end of this fanfic!"

Hyuuga Hinata(10yrs): The Shy first child of the reserved Lord Hiashi. She is forced to bear the burden of being trapped in a all boys charter house having to find any way to become a knight and not disgrace Hiashi's poor judgment of sending a girl to a life of warfare.

comment: "...I.I don't want to play a boy:is whispered some Naru/Hina moment later on:blushes: o..ok then if Naruto-kun is staying.

Hyuuga Neji(10yrs): The child of Lord Hizashi of the nearby castle. he has experienced attacks by his uncle in the past but now the two brothers seemed to be in a uneasy peace. In this Lord Hizashi plans to take the oprotuntity of the safety to send his child to become a Knight properly. When the young child learns about his female cousin joining him he is told to make sure she isn't found out which would ruin the Hyuuga name in all of France.

comment: ...

Might Guy: One of the teachers at the charter school. He is known to follow the ways of chivilary well and is also known for his extravegant behavior. His knighted name is Sir Guy de lerane

comment: At last a time period that excepts my hair style over Kakashi's! Thats 64: 26! I'm unstoppable!

Kakashi Hatake: Another of the noblemen who would take up one of the Knights in the order. He is more prone to barbarism and doesn't truly believe in the ways of chivalry, but his battlefield effectiveness over look his lack of poise.

comment: I'm sorry Guy did you say something, I was busy reading my lines. :Guy crashes and falls:

Other characters will make a appearance and future main characters will be mentioned in their chapters.

A Desperate Attempt

Ah the Lord of the manor who rules over the serfs and collects the bounty of their effort. A man who must be strong all the time lest the peasents fire up and riot. Right now however this man was far from appearing strong. In the corner of a poorly lit room a Lord Hyuuga Hiashi cried out to himself. "Why, why must I be born heirless on a day like this! Today is when my brother will send my nefew Neji to the charter house and I'll be simply here with my two daughters!"

At that moment a ten year old Hyuuga Hinata walked in curious to see what was wrong with her father. Touching his flowing robe she asked. "Father, what is troubling you?" Her milky eyes looked as sad as her fathers as she had a good idea why he was upset.

"Ahh my dear child, if only you or your sister were born a man! I could of sent you to the charter house and you would of made a good knight. Now I fear that our lineage will soon be absorbed or destroyed! Your Grandfather is already thinking of passing his blessing to Hizashi for he bore a son and can continue the legacy!" He came up and squeezed his child with a massive hug as he looked upon her. Suddenly he examined his daughter with silky hair. It was short for a girl of the time which gave him the somewhat cruel idea in the first place. He moved his fingers around with excitement as he looked over to see some clothes a noblemans son would wear hanging next to him.

Not expecting anything to happen the poor child asked "You seem odd today father...father?"

Suddenly he grabbed his child and began to disrobe her as he put on the lace shirt that men wore. "Ow..ow stop it father, that hurts!" It was over after a mear moment and the young child blushed as she noticed she was in men's clothing now. She simply looked up to her father with tears forming in her eyes as if she wanted a explanation.

The Lord eyed his daughter as she now appeared like a really effeminate boy. He wiped some dirt from the floor on her face thinking it would make her more boyish but it did little to help other than make the child cough with her female voice. Hiashi rubbed his temple as he came down to her level and said. "Hinata, I need you to go with your cousin Neji to the charter house. I need you to disguise your gender for women are prohibited from fighting. I am old and now wifeless. My Knights have the honor of a mercenary and will leave to your uncle the moment I die without a strong son. I need you to grow up and be my future Knight banete and lead them when I'm gone."

Hinata sniffled as she tried to calm down as she said "O..ok father I will do what you say. Are you going to send me to the p..pagans in the forest to make me a man?"

Hiashi looked stunned as he said. "GOD Forbid it! I would never let those backward tribesmen touch my daugther. No you will be a women inside, but I shall weave you a iron mask. You must were it always when with others but you may be a lady in the privacy of your own body. Just don't get caught!" Hiashi then opened the door as he walked his daughter out of the castle in the noblemans clothe. She looked down on the floor embarassed as her sister of five years of age came up to join the party on their way to Lord Hizashi's house.

Hanabi pulled on her fathers shirt as she asked. "Father! is Hinata going to be like Sir Guy de Lerane!" The five year old had a small crush on the knight after she saw him in a parade of victory in the village. Hiashi scoffed as he said. "I pray to the lord above your not trapped with that extravegant ofph!"

_Middle of the two Hyuuga's castles_

On a barren road two caravans met up with each other. In one was Hiashi with his five year old daughter on his right and his ten year old hiding behind him. On the other wagon was Lord Hizashi of the smaller castle nearby. He proudly came to his older brother with his prize of a handsome young boy with the pontential to be a great knight. With a smile on his face Hizashi said. "Well older brother, I'm glad you swallowed your pride enough to see my boy take off on the road to Knighthood."

Hiashi sneered at his brother as he said. "Ohh I did not come here for Neji. I came here to have my daughter join him in the academy!"

Hizashi seemed stunned at the comment as he looked over with his pale eyes to see Hinata in boy clothing. The child hid deeper behind her father completely embarassed and shamed from what was going on. With a raised eyebrow he said. "Are you insane Hiashi, you do realize that crossdressing is a sin!"

Hiashi said unmoved "I am aware of that, and plan to confess to my holy father about it till the day I die, but for now I need a man and she is the closest thing I have to a son! If you plan to reveal my plan remember that people know of our blood relation. They will begin to question you and soon your reputation will be in tatters."

Hizashi knew this to be true. The people in france were fickle and would point fingers on every person in a sinners family. "So you plan to make your child a male, quite unnatural!"

Hiashi countered saying. "Only on the outside, and as deep as needed on the inside to survive, but remember that I love my child. I know full well that this radical change will be looked at soundly in God's eyes."

Hizashi simply nodded not wanting to fight with his brother anymore. He turned away for a moment with his child and moved him away from the others.

Hizashi sighed as he turned to his son. He got to his knees and said. "Neji, your going away for a while so I want you to take care of your cousin! Don't tell anyone that she is a girl, and protect that secret with your life. You may not understand but your uncle is depressed at the moment and this is the only way to keep my brothers happiness up." the confused child nodded as Hizashi and Hiashi began the trek to the charter house. Neji and Hinata walked side by side with niether talking to the other.

The innocent child that was Hyuuga Neji saw that his cousin was in discomfort. Seeing her wince and look depressed he said with a friendly tone. "_votre toujours assez à moi le cousin" (You still look pretty to me cousin)_ He then gave a friendly kiss on her head as the two Hyuuga lords were up ahead. Hinata gave a small giggle as she hugged her cousin for being so kind. "_merci_(thank you) Neji-kun!" Everything between the two children seemed fine at the moment, however keeping a secret like this would be a troublesome thorn on both Hyuuga cousins.


	2. Judgement day

PS: I'll name the charter house maybe next chapter

The Judgement passes

_Charter house _

In a seemingly isolated part of Southern France near the village of Le Puy was the awe inspiring charter house that only the greatest knights were tutored in. It was a sight to hold dear to anyone as every lord of all parts of France came to this spot. Still walking with Neji, Hinata could see the vast amount of children who would be attending. She seemed to cower behind her older cousin as he looked over to her trying to keep her moving foward. In the sea of noblemen was three in particular that The Hyuuga twins; Hiashi and Hizashi noticed first hand. One was Sir Kay(Kakashi) With a child riding behind him on his horse. Trying to make Hinata feel better her cousin Neji pointed out. "Look there it's Sir Kayashi and what looks like his apprentice!". The child caught a glimpse of the child riding behind the white haired knight and seemed to have froze.

The child riding behind Sir Kayashi was a blonde haired boy with a annoyed look on his face. Hinata blushed now grabbing her cousin completely to hide behind his back. Neji finally had enough as he said. "Cut it out Hinata! Come on lets go." She took one last look in the direction of the last of the Uzamaki bloodline until she was forced to move on by her older cousin.

On a gray horse rode a almost simlilarly colored knight that went by the name of Sir Zabuzar (Zabuza). The history around this man was that he was originally a Moslem moor from Iberia(purposely spelt that way) Who converted to the chirstian faith after a duel with Sir Kayashi near the border of Aragon and the dominion of France. On the large knights handle was a longsword blade he was famouly known to use on foot or in duels. Behind him was a emotionless face of a child who as bizare it may seem was wearing a dark blue skirt that came to his legs.

Like a excited child Hinata pointed the scene out to her cousin saying. "Look, theirs a girl over there! Maybe I won't have to go around and hide like father said." Neji sighed at his younger cousin as he said "If your not lying Hinata then I sure they will quickly ask Sir Zabuzar to take the lady back where she's from. You yourself are pushing our luck so please try to lower you voice." Hinata brought her head down as she said. "Yes Neji-kun."

Finally was the one Hiashi considered a 'extravegant ofph' by the name of Sir Guy de Lerane. He was also known as the emerald knight for his flameboyant green colors he wore around his plate armor. While he was on the egotistical side Sir Guy was not one to be taken lightly. Infact he and Sir Kay shared a rivalry that they loved to show off during village duels or personal wagers. About the past few years they had begun using their Squires to settle who was the better trainer. Some years Sir Guy would win and others Sir Kay. The rivalry never left to the field of battle though as both shared a strong connection with the other. On another horse next to the emerald knight was his young protege and son Squire Lee. The two shared almost every trait as if the boy had no mother at all. No one doubt the boys exceptional skills as a Squire but they knew he had a long way to go to become a knight.

The twin Lords met up with the other three parties as the formed a ring to wait for inspection by the offical caretaker. Sir kay looked to the others as he said. "So I see the rumors that you where heirless are wrong Lord Hiashi?" Without a single issue Hiashi spoke saying "Yes I have my lovely daughter lady Hanabi and my stout young lad...Henri!" Hinata want to cry now that she saw that she had to change her name but Neji kept her in line by secretly grabbing hold of her neck.

One of Sir Kay's white eyebrows lifted as he said "Well son don't just sit their like a serf, you have a voice so lets hear your name." Neji stepped back as Hinata now had to speak to the intimidating knight. Her arm shook as she said remembering what Neji said about deepening her voice. "I..I am...H.henri Hyuuga.." She looked over to see that she got the attention of he Uzamaki child behind Sir Kay. He waved at her which she sheepishly returned as she hid back behind Neji.

"reserved little thing eh Lord Hiashi?"

Hiashi nodded as he heard Sir Guy yell out. "Like his father I suppose, truly when was the last time you came to a banquet. I would of loved to meet your little Henri when he was younger!"

Hiashi seemed to be holding back annoyance as he said. "I have little to gain for visiting at banquets, but perhaps you are right Sir Guy."

Sir Zabuzar looked to the prostigious Hyuuga Hizashi as he said. "Your child looks well bred to Lord Hizashi I suspect he'll become a defender of the faith just like you were in your youth."

Hizahsi smiled as he said "I still have the pendant granted by the Pope of Rome for the defense of our town from Moslem Invaders. One of the proudest moments in my life...second though to the birth of my child." Neji seemed to groan as he said that as he didn't like being the center of attention. The peasent child in the tattered clothing looked over Zabuzar's shoulder to see the Hyuuga everyone was talking about. He gave him a friendly smile as the inspector came to see the children who came to become pages.

The one to see if the children were able to fight was none other than Father Nara of the abbey near the village and charter house. He chewed on a root of some sort as he made a hand signal for the knights to drop the children and form them in a line. The people did as the man of cloth said as he inspected each of them.; "Well then what do we have here? Tell me children what brought you hear this important day?"

The blonde haired boy shouted out to the priest. "To become a noble knight!" Hinata smiled across the line of children looked to the Uzamaki child.

Father Nara nodded with a smile as he walked down the line. Hinata tried to keep her head down so that he didn't suspect anything but he plan backfired to him standing right in front of her. Peering down on the child he said. "Everyone else has the blessing of the church to become a knight, but I want a closer examination of these two children." He pointed to the orphan Haku as they both went into a line. Hinat was shaking nervously, but Haku simply sat their with no show of fear on his face.

He paced around them as he said. "Child do you realize the sin of crossdressing is taken to a person of any age?" Hinata thought she was talking about her and almost gave herself up when Haku spoke saying. "I was a street urchin I found what I need to survive."

Feeling uncomfortable with the judgement the Father would pass Zabuzar came up and said "I picked up the poor boy in the highlands of Scotland. Thats a kilt there that he's wearing!"

The intelligent Priest had trouble believing that as he said. "You lack the accent of a Scot that could cut threw the steel of a gate. You may enter the chater school, but on two conditions. One is that if I find you in women's clothing again that you shall be whiped for repenance, and two..." Suddenly the holy man kneed the boy in the groin as he fell to the floor in pain.

The hot tempered Zabuzar felt like pulling out his longsword and slaying the priest at the spot when Shikamaru spoke again. "Peace Sir Zabuzar, I only wished to test him to see if he was a man...cleary that is the truth." The boy remained on the floor with tear in his eyes from the pain until it finally died off and he stood up again with a look of annoyance.

Shikamaru now eyed Hinata and as he was about to speak Lord Hiashi said. "Make one blow to the fertility of my son and I'll have you tried by the papal state Father Nara! After all they aren't seeing you with full trust due to your pagan past." The final words he said cut through the Priest like a knife as he stopped the inspection to contempalte his past. Father Nara was not a born Christian. He was once apart of a pagan tribe tha worshiped the deer of the forest and other things of nature, but when a party of knights with the banner of King Philp of France arrived they sacked his forest village and left him with nothing. While some pagans flew to the deeper forest to live the rest of their damed lives Shikamaru was given a second chance by a priest that came to help the wounded. He was converted and bathtised in the aame river he onced worshiped and soon became a man of God himself teaching the faith to others in the region.

Quietly he said to them. "Lord Hizashi and Lord Hiashi your free to go, I can promise that no harm will come to your sons other than the trials that a knight must endure. children you are to meet me in the main hall and we'll discuss in who's servitude you will belong too. Go and may God be with you!" The children ran to the main hall with Naruto staying with Haku, Hinata speaking with her cousin, and Sir Lee speaking to his father.

"Father what do you think of the new Squires?"

"I think they'll make the future of our great country my son, with you as their leader!"

While Haku and Naruto seemed to be talking about the dress the child wore Hinata said to Neji. "Wasn't the Uzamaki child so bold!" her heart beat heavy as she looked at his handsome face.

Neji sighed saying "Bold...just like his family. he should watch that trait carefully!"


	3. Group division

So...what to do with you two." said the Priest as he stared at the Hyuuga cousins with sharp eyes. By this time the other Knights had entered the room which gave Shikamaru the chance to make his decision public. He spat out the remains of the plant root in his mouth as he said puting his hands together. "Sir Guy, since you are training your son at the moment you will take Neji. I'm sure that they'll form a very brotherly relationship."

Guy's son wrapped his arm around Neji as he said with an excited tone. "We shall be like brothers and share _Everything!"_ He had a large grin on his face as Neji tried to break himself off of the overexcited squire. After about a minute Shikmaru broke the two children up as he got closer to Hinata now. He gave her a strange look as he asked the Knights in the room. "So who should you go to?"

As all four adults looked at Hinata with her entire body shaking in fear the three knights began to talk amongst themselves. Hinata felt like all the blood was rushing to her head as the three continued to talk and look to her every now and then. She truly hoped that she would be assigned with her cousin Neji to Sir Guy. However she looked over to Kay's (Kakashi's) first assigned person and couldn't help but blush slightly at looking at Naruto. Sub-consiously she wished to be assigned with Sir Kay since that would put her in the same living room with Naruto. She looked past the knights as she saw the final boy with the mysterious look on his face. Finally the three began to speak loud enough for her to hear them.

"I'll take posscesion of the child. You and Sir Kay already have Pages from noble families. This time my group will become the best knights this school ever made!" said Zabuzar(Zabuza) with a strong voice.

Sir Kay simply made a hand motion saying, "Please, don't be so bloodthirsty. Were happy with are lot so take the child Sir Zabuzar." Sir Guy nodded as well since he had one of the Hyuuga children in his pocession already.

A smile passed his covered face as he said. "Good that we agree."

Father Shikamaru sighed as he looked outside. "well it's getting late, children you will each sleep in rooms of two. They go by Neji, Naruto, And Haku with Henri (Hinata). Haku gave a grin to Hinata but her return was one more sad. Now she wasn't going to be with the protection of Neji or the beauty of Naruto. All the groups headed to there rooms with Lee heading back to his manor with Guy.

The room was nothing compared to Hinata's room in the Hyuuga manor. This room was simply some hay inside some potato sacks for pillows and a bed. She winced at the thought of having to sleep on this filthy floor and moved in slowly making a claim to a bed. She sat on her bed as she watched the boy sit down on his own bed and stare at her. Finally he broke his blank face with a smile.

Hinata simply wanted to sleep but couldn't as she watched the ten year old stare at her with little blinking. She lifted her head up to the boy and said nervously. "H..hello."

He got up coming closer to HInata making her more tense than before. "Hello, so looks like we'll be sharing this room. It's funny your face looks quite odd for a boys."

On the defensive as the boy sat next to her Hinata said forcing her words as much as possible. "Y..your one to talk!"

The ten year old Haku gasped not knowing what she was talking about. Finally he looked down to see his blue 'kilt' and acted surprised as if he never saw that or his long black hair. He chuckled as he said. "Sir Zabuzar wasn't lying when he said he found me in the highlands. Starving in the middle of a battlefield, he saw me crouching to keep away from the battle. I was about to be killed by a English Knight when the frenchman came to the scene and saved me. He took me back to France were we sweared a blood oath, that I would be his lance, and would protect him as if I was an extention of him..." He smiled again saying more abrasively "And I'll have you know that long hair is reveared in Scotland..not like here were everyone is so prim and perfect...maybe you should let your hair grow, I'm sure it would look nice."

Hinata couldn't hold back a blush as she listened to this strange boy. For now things were to cautious for Hinata to take any chance so she just smiled saying. "Maybe..."

Wondering about how her new teacher would be she asked. "S..so how is Zabuzar as a mentor?"

The peasent boy was quiet for a moment, then with a cynical smile he said. "I'll let you be the judge of that." He got up and pulled off the top part of his robe which revealed to the young child a series of scars on the ten year old's back. The entered marks seemed to have come from a rod of sticks wrapped together by the look of the scars. Hinata gasped as she saw his disfigured back and listened as he said with a laugh in his throat. "And he likes me Henri...I hope you stay on his good side and are a useful tool." Haku got into bed shirtless as he fell asleep without any problem or signs of fear.

On the other side of the room Hinata shook like she was had epilepsy and only felt more nervousness with a half clothed boy in the same room. staring at the brick ceiling she said to herself. "Sir Zabuzar is going to kill me!" Her sniffling could be heard in the room but it didn't awaken the peasent boy. After about a hour of sobbing Hinata finally fell asleep as she waited for the morning and the day she met the real 'Sir Zabuzar'!


	4. Strange feelings on the first day

As the sun began to rise the young Hyuuga was stirred from her slumber by her roomate. Opening her eyes she jumped out of bed seeing Haku watching her as he lighty tapped on her shoulder. Rubbing her eyes the Hyuuga child listened as Haku said. "Come on, Sir Zabuzar expects us at his manor after mass."

Still sleeply Hinata nodded as she got out of her bed still nervous about the day before. Haku noticed that she was disgruntled and felt somewhat responsible. Putting his arm around her shoulder he said with a grin. "Heh don't worry, Sir Zabuzar isn't that bad. I wasn't exactly a shining example of obediance so obviously he punished me. I was just scaring you yesterday." He chuckled in his throat as they head out the door.

The daily mass wasn't anything new for the Hyuuga. She learned that Father Shikamaru wasn't as fevorous in his sermons as the priest she went to with her father. By the time it ended the holy man was half asleep as he left to the confession box mainly to fall asleep. Looking out to the flock she could see her cousin and the son of Sir Guy sitting next to there knight. Sir Kay was with his student who was bored out of his mind during the hour long mass. Hinata looked around and asked the more experienced Haku. "Where is Sir Zabuzar, Haku?"

Haku looked back to see a figure leave the parish as he said sighing. "He was here, in the back. I feel hope that he truly is getting the experience back there all alone..."

_Momochi Manor_

The two children walked a little distance until they finally reached the manor of Zabuzar Momochi. While it was large and housed a large population of serfs who farmed the landscape surrounding his house, it was nothing in comparsion to the Hyuuga Manor. Knocking on the door Haku kept a happy face as Hinata kept near the edge of the entrance.

The door opened to see a collosus at the door. On his back was his giant claymore he picked up on his journey to Scotland were he found Haku. A consealed smile passed his face as he let his Pages in. Today would be the begining of there journey to become warriors of feudalism, today they became knights to the Capet family(french ruling royalty).

They entered the mostly dim lit living room as he said with a booming voice. "Now then this is the begining of your journey to becoming good knights. First before we begin I want you both to get on your knees."

The two seemed confused at first but then agreed as they got on the stone floor of the manor. Hinata's knees shook as she saw the man pull out his claymore sword and made it seem that he was going to swing it right into there neck. Surprisingly he lightly taped on her shoulder as she her say. "You Henri Hyuuga are now considered my little vassal, you will follow my orders without question. Am I clear?"

She looked up as he lifted the sword and simply nodded saying. "Y..yes sir."

He turned to Haku now as he said. "And you! It seems that the others look down upon me finding you from the serfdom...which is why I'm making you my adopted son." Haku seemed stunned as a light blush formed from his face. Zabuzar brushed his long hair as he said. "Don't think I'll go easy on you though, its for the technical problems nothing else!"

Haku chuckled saying "Of course...F..father" He liked the sound of calling him his father. He didn't know his own dad, and his mother passed after he was eight which is how he was found in the middle of a battlefield.

A sign of compassion and joy filled the young Hyuuga's heart feeling for once in this whole charade that this was worth it. Finally the moment passed as there knight mentor came up and said. "Now then time to learn your strengths and weaknesses. With this I will know were to push you harder and were to let develope properly." The three of them left for a study room of the former Moor. Being from the Iberian peninsula the knight had experience with literature from Al-landulus and knew how to read and write himself.

_Study hall_

Zabuza placed two bibles one writen in latin and the other greek. With determined eyes he said. "Alright, I want each of you to translate a quote from each to see your skill in literature. Henri you first!"

Hinata opened the book to a random page of the new testament and attempted to read it. She translated half of the words with the other half being guessed or mispronounced. Zabuzar simply nodded saying "descent Henri, though I would think a lord's son would at least take a better intrest in outside ideas like literacy. Haku your up!"

The peasent boy stood no chance at translating the text as his eyes squinted trying to figure out what he was reading. He would usally get his information of the bible from a priest, and the ones in Scotland already had steel cuting accents to add to it. He gripped his fist as he said "I can't read! I never was allowed too!" Zabuzar smirked saying "We'll change that, and work on yours as well Henri." It was a quick session since it was easy to see they needed work on there literacy. The three of htem moved on to the outside where they could see the peasents tilling the field. He gave them a quick command to keep working as he moved on to a practice range for archery.

_Archery range_

"Now then I'm sure as boys you both picked up your fathers bows and attempted to shoot something am I right?" said Sir Zabuzar

The two nodded even though Hinata had never used a bow in her life. A bow around there size was handed to them as Haku took the first shot at the target. Pulling on the sinew string he shot out and hit the mark around the second ring. He gave a proud laugh as he said. "Hunting was a much better way of gathering food. It's second nature to me."

"Well well, looks like we'll have a true champion of the Capet royal hunts this generation. Lets see your own ability Henri, surely you can beat a hunter?"

Hinata took in a breath as she strung her bow. Pulling on the cord Hinata's arm began getting loose and began losing grip. Soon she ended up pulling her arm into the direction of the bow causing it to whip her tricep region. "Ow, ow!" she exclaimed as she dropped the bow and arrow to rub her arm.

While Haku gave a smile grin to show how foolish he thought Hinata showed in her ability, Zabuzar couldn't help but burst out laughing saying. "Whats wrong boy? Did you spend your life surrounded by your mother eh?! Learned to sew when you should of learned to hunt!"

Hinata let her face come down feeling a hot flash of embarassment come to her. This was a truely bad failure she had done as she looked at the bow simply sitting in the ground. She breathed hard through her nose as Zabuza called the two to another region of his estate.

_Mock Battle_

Finally the three arrived at a wooden ring as Sir Zabuzar opened the door and threw in two wooden replicas of swords. "You know what Iove about teaching two people? I get to watch them fight for surpremacy!" Hinata stared in shock not expecting have to fight the peasent boy as he stared right back at her, only with more willing eyes. A cynical laugh passed the boy as he said.

"Your no match for me Henri, admit surrender and you'll leave unharmed." He was causing a great uproar in culture by intimidating a Lord's child but never the less he did.

Hinata lifted up the sword clumsly as she said. "No, if I'm going to be a knight one day then I might as well start by defeating you!" she ran at him as he stood there with cold eyes. Finally as she swung Hinata noticed that there was no impact except with the wooden wall. Suddenly she heard a loud woosh as she was struck in the back with his wooden sword. This force caused her to drop it immediatly and made the Knight watching forced to end the fight. "Good show of swordmanship Haku, just what I want in an heir. Henri, I want you to take care of this girlish weakness you seem to have in physical combat!"

Hinata looked down feeling like just admitting her secret and being sent back to the Hyuuga compound in shame, however she felt the weight coming off of her as Haku lifted her up and brought her to there shared room. "You weren't too bad Henri." he said in a friendly tone. The sky was getting dark so Sir Zabuzar excused them for the day. As they made there way back to the shared room Hinata simply moved herself embarassed still anwsering. "T..thank you, Haku." She felt funny now as he took her back to the room, and felt it would be more difficult being around this strange child. This unknown feeling was the same feeling she had when she saw the handsome last of the Uzamaki family. She laid in her bed hiding her blushing face wondering what to do about this.


	5. Courtly love

OOC: 1.Ok we are timeskiping to 1089

2.Also A Page is the lowest position on the way to becoming a knight

3.I'm not sure if I want Naru/Hina or Haku/Hina yet

4. Since this is a different consept please leave comments with what you thought since that let me know I should keep doing this.

_Journal entry #1_

_Translated from the latin text of Hyuuga Hinata_

_First entry on 1089 of the year of our lord. This is a autobiography created by the advice of Sir Zabuzar my mentor in the effort to perfect my writing skills, and in effect show the history of my past once I've left this world to see the face of God. Well there is not much to say at the moment, the life of a page had truly been a dull and tedious one. The skills that we've mastered in Zabzuar's presence has been truly one-sided for myself and my fellow Page Haku. While I have learnt the language of my people and have excelled in the academic studies, Haku has been learning at a much slower pace. To my advantage, this means I have no reason not to refer myself in my true name in this biography, Hyuuga Hinata daughter of Marshal Hiashi of Southern France._

_Perhaps a review of the past five years is in order. Oh how to begin, for there has been so many things to pride and misfortunes as well. To start, I have noticed a strange change from my blood relitive Hyuuga Neji, the son of Hizashi Hyuuga who is brother to the marshal. I admit he has worked his hardest to keep my...female traits from being discovered by the fellow Pages and squires, but he does it in a much more uncaring manner. He has since stopped visiting my room and will only talk lightly to me if I find him around the bording house. What more I have seen him spending many hours in the service of Father Nara of the village. Perhaps he views my actions as worthy of excommunication from the true faith...I severly hope not. Being trained by a Knight who already has a Squire has hardened my cousin since he must prove himself time and time again to Sir Guy to recieve his attention. I personally believe he'll make a superb knight, if he could only learn to be more chiviliric in his actions._

_To a more closer matter I turn to my roomate Haku. I don't believe I have ever heard his last name, but since he is now the adopted son of Sir Zabuzar I suppose I could consider him a Momochi now. The boy is still...well odd but I truly thank my blessings for that. Since he wears his hair long and full of pride it has given me the courage to take a chance and let my own grow out with more feminine design. Considering he was previously a peasent with no ounce of learning in him on how to be a good page, it seemed he had turned out ok. Truly I have never seen anyone as loyal as Haku was to his mentor. The time I spend with him in the Momochi manor is long and difficult. Together we are expected to follow our knights orders wheather they be to clean up the stone floor, carve the meat for dinner, or collect food items in the woods. When in the manor the lord asks us to keep our hair risen which we obey. This former peasent is truly a genius underneath as he found a way to keep that long flowing hair together in a swirl. I personally keep it tied back in the fashion of a horses tail, which is supported by my fellow Page. I must admit that at times I let my disguise come to ruin when I look at his young, and dedicated face. That is one of the predicaments that has torn my mind in two. I've felt a warm feeling at times whenever I am greeted by this boy. All these strange feelings began when I reached adolecence at age 13, but a weaker version of this was caught twice when I had just entered the charter house at teb. The first time I felt it was when I looked into the eyes of the sole surviving memeber of the Uzamaki family. Ohh how I wish to be his link to restoring his family...What am I saying ohh truly I wish I had not writen this down in ink!_

_The second time this was noticable was when me and Haku first arrived at Momochi manor, it was after our mock battle and my riddicule by my master. Truly my body was not built to the strength of Haku's. However he did not riddicule me, on the contrary he helped me up like a true knight of France was expect to. I expect greatness in him as well. _

_A final and more exciting thing to note is that now at age fourteen I have been given the title of Squire, along with the other Pages in the surrounding Shire. It is a proud day for me, and I plan to write to my father about this victory. One more warning has come from my cousin who as I mentioned has been somewhat distant to me. It was to begin wearing more heavy clothing such as coats and things to hide my body. Truly until I was told to gather water in the river by my lord Zabuzar did I know why Neji had mentioned it. I looked into the water and was surprised to see a blossoming lady in the water. Being in disguise for so long had accually made me startled by what I saw. coming closer to the water I knew it was foolish to wear the same tight clothing I wore in my youth. I no longer seemed like a child of feminine traits, but a women with the nerve to dress as a man. I must thank my cousin for getting the nerve to point this out, and I thank the ignorance of my roomate for not ever checking while I was in clothing for sleeping. This problem has been fixed now that I've gone to the village tailor and ordered a fine coat with a fur trimming on the top and bottom._

_I leave my review of the events at this as I continue on my journey to become a knight. Today I was told that Sir Zabuzar would be teaching us something in ettiqute so I am excited for that._

_Hyuuga Hinata, 1089 Southern France_

As Hinata took the last words down on her parchment she sighed as she hid the writing in a book after it was dried. Suddenly she heard the door of the room open to the sound of her roomate Haku. With a look of excitement he said. "Are you not ready Henri!? Come on we must meet the other squires in the village, Sir Zabuzar is waiting." Hinata put on her coat still being glad that Haku failed to notice anything peculiar about her figure. With a slight studder Hinata said as the boy left. "coming!"

_The Village of Le Puy_

Oh let it be proclaimed that it seemed like the entire serfdom was on break to see the passing of the great knightss and there squires. In the front of this parade was Sir Guy with his son Squire Lee and Squire Neji at his sides. Both held a green banner of the emerald knight. After him came Sir Kay (Kakashi) with his lone Squire Naruto Uzamaki. After them finally came Sir Zabuzar with his two Squires whos long hair was a huge difference in compared to the rest. Hinata looked to the crowd of noblemen to see her father and sister watching with his knights at his side. Tears seemed to come from Lord Hiashi's eyes as he watched his 'son' had become a Squire without getting caught.

The parade had finally stopped as the knights lined up the boys to a wall. Each waited for the crowds to dissappear and then they would say. "Ok, now that everyone is gone, it is time to train you men into becoming gentlemen. Now today we will be dealing with...courtly love!"

As each knight mentioned the last words Hinata simply froze as they said that. Already she could see a caravan with the ladies that they were required to swoon with there charm. Her entire body shook as she gripped on to Haku saying. "Do we have to do this!" The boy simply smiled saying "Whats wrong Henri, still afraid of girls?" Soon the carts opened with three ladies of there age coming out. One was the golden haired Ino of Normandy who still retained more french attributes then English. The next to come out was the strong willed daughter of a count of the **Das Heilige Römische Reic**h (Holy Roman Empire) by the name of Sakura Haruno. Finally was the brown haired, brown eyed Spaniard who went by the name of Tenten, but was named Isabel de castille.

Hinata looked to see Neji and Lee had there eyes fixated on the spanish lady, and to her horror she saw Uzamaki Naruto staring at the German lady. Hinata blushed which some of the ladies notcied responding with a small giggle. Sir Kay sighed as he said with his calm voice. "Ok, each group of squires has one chance to charm the ladies with whatever they have at there disposal. If the lady is charmed by the Squire then she will give them a symbol of acceptance, if not then you leave empty handed." This tradition was usually done to entice any early marriges from the soon to be knights, but not one barron or duke was to be found in the background so it seemed to be safe.

Sir Zabuzar continued with his raspy voice. "You may begin with the person in front of you!"

Haku looked toward the shaken Hinata as he said. "Just like in the joust and mock fights, I'm going to beat you Henri!" He walked slowly to the first target which was Ino of Normandy. The first appearance was not to friendly since the two boys had hair that was in equal length as her own. Hinata stayed behind Haku as he bowed to the lady and began to introduce himself. Hinata herself refused to let go of the boys back as he said. "Forgive my friend he's not a strong willed man." Using his superior strength he pulled Hinata in front of him as he said. "You may try first Henri!"

Her left leg shook as she tried to find something that a man would say. Nothing came to mind as each moment she had to look at the ladies face made her own another shade redder. Seeing his friend choke up Haku simply let her hide behind him again as he pulled out words from the air. "did you know your hair shines with the radiance of this glorious sun, that which provides the lifeforce of the lowest serf, to the king himself." This seemed to have an impact as the young girl handed him a handkerchief from her dress and placed it within his own shirt lining. Haku gave a final bow as he said "You honor me my lady."

Not wanting to look like a total failure Hinata pulled out a flower that she had picked on the way to the village. Closing her eyes as to not be filled with embarassment she said. "M.my lady please take this as a t.token!" her arms shook as the norman took the gift. With a smile she came up to Hinata and gave him a kiss on the cheek and surprisingly a hankercheif as well. "Flowers are my one weakness, Henri right?" Hinata's body froze as she simply nodded her neck up and down. Her entire body spasmed once more until she fell unconsious in Haku's arms. Ino of Normandy gasped as she asked "will he be alright." Haku nodded as he moved Hinata out of the area. Hinata opened her eyes as she laid in the dirt with Haku and there prizes of a hankercheif still warm from a women's skin.

Still hiding behind Haku, Hinata took the chance to see how everyone else had done. To her extreme liking it seemed that Naruto had failed to charm Sakura Haruno as he seemed somewhat depressed over it. Hinata bit her lip as she now realized that she wished something bad to occur to Naruto just for the sake of having that feeling that someday after she had a chance to leave the knighthood that she could be the love of Uzamaki Naruto.

Hinata took a gaze to Neji and Lee as everything seemed normal. Lee being a gentleman by nature allowed Neji the first attempts. Neji seemed shocked to see such a beutiful girl and was silent for a moment. This added to the moment as the young Spanish girl blushed and extended her hand to him. Neji took it and kissed her hand with a trembling lip. He looked up as he seemed to have fallen straight out in love for the girl as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. The lady looked flustered as she pulled off his headbandage to show the scaring image on his forehead. She smiled and said. "Might I know of your name squire?"

Neji acted quickly as he said. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, and the fair ladies?"

She grinned as she said. "Isabel de castille, but you can call me Tenten." Soon the bell sounded as the girl quickly pulled out a silk handkercheif from her bosom and then just as quickly pulled out a blade as she made a cut on her arm and let the blood run on to the handkercheif. She winced at the pain but didn't care as she looked into the deep recesses of his lavender eyes. She placed the headbandana back into her dress as she gave Neji the bled upon cloth. With a smile still on her face she said. "I will hope you come to visit in the castille of Leon...it gets lonely in the castles." Neji's face grew hot as he nodded wishing he could do so right at this moment.

Lee soon got his turn, but his friendly attitude and more witty charm seemed to only get a appreciate smile out of her as she simply kissed his hand and handed him a normal hankercheif. All the boys seemed silent as the bell rang and they watched the ladies leave. Some simply waved goodbye enjoying the time they spent while others were in tears at the thought of not seeing them for probably many years from now.

Haku looked toward Hinata as he said. "Henri, you look shaken don't tell me it was that bad. I mean you got a token!" Hinata simply nodded as she thought of wheather to just hold on to the hankercheif or place it in her coat like everyone else had. She decided to follow the pack as she let the still warm cloth touch her own skin. Her back tingled and she felt sick fromt this entire event. The carts were reopened as everyone seemed to leave in a much more lighthearted mood. Even those that failed had at least the thought of retrying and succeeding next time there chance came. Hinata only hoped that next time it could be with someone she admired and loved dearly.


	6. Hard reaching desires

OOC: I just looked up the Lioness Rampart on Wikipedia, I didn't know about it until no

"Claim defeat Henri, come on I want to hear it!" said a grinning Haku as he pinned down his opponent to the wall of the wooded arena. The pale skin of Hinata Hyuuga was brought against the splintering wood as she struggled to find a way to break his grip. It was another mock battle and once again Haku had gotten past any of her defenses and left her pinned up once again. The boy gave a playful chuckle as he waited to hear the sweet sounds of his Noble'man' friend admitting defeat to him like so many times before.

Finally it seemed an opening was present as she elbowed Haku in the chest allowing herself to be freed for a brief moment. With the battle being spread out again the two went to the ground as fast as possible to retrieve there mock swords. The wooden short swords were the easiest way to win the mock battle since neither of them wore armor in these fights. The two ended up gripping on to the same sword and began a grapple against the blade. The tip of the wooden weapon swung around them until finally Haku gained enough balance with himself to keep a grip on the sword with one of his hands, and with the other he sent a punch straight into Hinata's chest. The wind was knocked out of the Hyuuga as the force of his fist went through the minimal defense of her coat. The battle was over as Haku rose and looked at his opponent trying to catch her breath. A strange feeling of guilt overcame the poor boy which wasn't new to him. Every time he soundly defeated Henri in a mock battle of different varieties he would get this ache in his chest like it did now. That fragile Hyuuga always tried to keep whatever pain inside, for fear of groaning like a woman and reviling herself to the two.

There mentor soon entered the arena as he lifted up the fallen Hyuuga and moved them both to the edge of the wall. Eyeing them with those seemingly processed eyes he turned to Henri (Hinata) and said with his concealed face close to hers. "This is the fifth mock battle you've lost Henri, and I should say six since it was painfully obvious that you were allowed a victory by Haku last week!" His piercing eyes left Hinata to stare at Haku giving the girl a chance to take in a breath that she was holding in.

"And you have yet to have learned to recite the entire Latin alphabet without missing one; perhaps I should take away your strengths to let your weaknesses get worked on more."

Hinata realized that if he took away her parchment that would include anything already written, including her journal entries! Trying to find something to get that idea off of her mentor's mind she exclaimed out. "I'll teach Haku! He'll be a literate scholar once I finish…if you allow it Sir Zabuza." Her exclamation ended in a downward spiral as she seemed to have shamed herself with her words.

Gaining a sense of pride in his comrade Haku rose up to his adopted father and claimed to him. "I too make a promise to advance Henri's physical skills so that he is the greatest Squire in all of Southern France!" With this promise hear Hinata gave an unviral gasp which startled Sir Zabuza and Haku to an extent.

The knight sighed as he said. "Hopefully this training will make a difference in that womanly voice of yourse Henri! If I did not have your fathers word, I would inspect you myself to make sure you were a man."

Getting on her knees in front of Zabuza she begged him with a forced deeper voice. "I'm sorry it was a gasp of cold wind is all, it won't happen again!"

Sir Zabuza made a hand motion for her to rise as he said. "I do not blame either of you, for your still beardless youths and still have much distance to go to become men. Were done here for the night, if you need me I'll be at my house." The giant man left the two to return to there cabin in the charter house as he left to his own house.

An awkward silence passed as the two walked back to there room. Finally Hinata asked "Were you honest when you said you would help me?" The boy nodded as he said with a smile. "I meant as much as you do Henri, I truly wish to learn this language since I see you writing down articles on those blank parchments and want to preserve my life on paper."

Hinata got into the room first and quickly hid her journal entries under the bed of hay before Haku could notice. Soon he arrived and sat himself so close to her that she could feel his arm against her leg. She gave an uneasy look but then since he had no notice of it she simply began teaching him. It was a difficult task to make a person who never required any form of writing in his past to learn in a week. This would probably take much of there lives as squires, but he was a naturally intelligent boy.

_Journal Entry #2_

_1090 Southern France (one year later)_

_My head, oh it is sore from the countless nights that I spent teaching Haku how to read and write like a true nobility, but it was restored with just as much vigor since my private training with him on Jousting, Archery and other physical activities came from his teachings. A similarity I noticed between us is that neither of us became to frustrated to continue to teach the other. Truly he is the gentlest man I have ever laid eyes upon, which causes a lighthearted feeling whenever I'm near him. I might mention that Squire Haku has little knowledge of personal space and is not shamed to embrace a fellow man unlike others. I recall one day after we had finished training with the lance that I had punctured my skin on the left of my shoulder. They were not true weapons for that would of caused a much greater wound, and yet Haku treated my wound with medicines he had found in the wooded area of the Momochi manor. Since I am sure that he is still unsuspecting of anything, I can only guess that he sees us as 'brothers' so to say._

_On the same day that I wounded myself with a lance, when we returned to the living quarters he continued to aid me throughout the day. My heart skipped a beat when he gave a kiss upon my head so in his own words "I may sleep well." on that night. Those who read this should know that I slept hardly at all as my Infatuation for my partner grew to greater extents. Truly this will be a crossroad that i must eventually face._


	7. Call to arms!

Surrounded by darkness nothing could be seen for what seemed to be hundreds of meters. Trapped in this darkness Hinata looked out to see that a lone light was coming from this entrapment. Looking down the girl gasped as she noticed that her coat she wore to bed was missing. All she wore was an undershirt and silk nightwear in this aspiration as she headed toward the only gleaming light that came from the distance. Taking what seemed to be a thousand steps forward the girl finally arrived at what was emitting the light.

It seemed to come from no true source, but by then the light seemed unimportant as she noticed what it illuminated. A throne sat in that area with a crowned Haku sitting there with a seemingly innocent smile. Hinata expected him to be in shock of his male friend now plainly obviously a woman; however he made no such expression as he got up from his throne. Pulling down his hair as it reached his chest he said as he closed in on the lady.

"Who is precious to you Henri…or should I say Hinata?"

His arms wrapped around the Hyuuga's as he slowly pulled down the back of her undershirt. As the thin undershirt came down, Hinata's body trembled as she pushed herself forward Haku's body. Her eyes flustered as she felt his hands come down her spine, causing a cold sensation on her snow white skin. Now she took the offense as she pulled Haku back to his throne and thrust herself upon him as he was forced back down. She pulled back his black hair as she whispered to him. "You, Haku!" As soon as she had said that she brought her face toward his and locked lips with her love. This continued for what felt like a minute as both of them closed there eyes enjoying this moment.

Suddenly a sound like an earthquake surrounded the two as she looked up to see figures coming from the distance. They charged on foot as one of them appeared in the lighted area. A white hair man with slicked back hair raised a scythe upon the two as he slashed down to the two of them. Both seemed trapped in that spot as the blade came down on them. The dream ended with a splatter of blood spreading on the throne and the sound of chanting in the background.

The young Hyuuga finally awoke surrounded in her sweat. She gripped her chest to see that she had on her coat that she wore to bed. Looking over she could see Haku peacefully asleep in his bed. Gasping for air she felt as if she had swam in the Rhine River from all the sweat on her. The fifteen year old got to her knees feeling guilty as if she had committed a grave sin upon her unsuspecting friend. After finishing her prayer she got up and stared at Haku as a grin passed her face. Hinata wished she could revile herself to him, and have everything occur like in her dream. However reality came as she knew that he would be unbearably shocked that he shared a room with a lady, no she couldn't let him suffer for her conscious. "Not now, but if God wills it please let me be able to tell him!" Suddenly she heard a bell ring in the distance and Father Nara coming to there door.

He didn't seem startled that Hinata was watching Haku sleep as he yelled out to them. "Your Lords require you Squires, get up I'll explain the situation later!" Hinata gasped as she shook Haku to awaken. The two quickly got up as they headed to the charter houses plaza square seeing other Squires waking up tired and exhausted. Hinata walked over to Neji as she asked. "Cousin what's going on?"

He closed his eyes as he said. "I have no idea; Father Nara will discuss it right now."

The knights that taught the Squires now all came riding horses and carrying a sack for the squires. The horses slowed down and formed up in a row as Sir Kay said bored. "Whats the situation Father Nara?"

Father Nara sighed as he began to explain the emergency. "An envoy was sent to Baron Hidan of the Château de Beynac in the Aquitaine region of France. It was a Papal Legate that had come to collect tithe tax for his holieness Pope Urban II , the man was seized by the rebellious baron and was found hanging on the wall of Baron Hidan's castle the next day. This rebellious knave has not only broken with the Capet family in Paris, but from all of Christendom. It seems he has been accepting refugees of the Pagans in the forest and has recruited them as levies expanding his army. This man was a powerful vassal and the King can't afford to have his other vassals from other regions provide forces, as such that means only the vassals of Southern france will be entering this seige of Beynac. Now if you excuse me there is a matter I must attend to!" The man of cloth left mysteriously as he would make his way to a part of his life he thought he had long lost.

Sir Zabuza brought down his sword as he said to his two Squire. "Come on, today you test yourselves to see if you are worthy of being called knights. A call to arms to all the peasents of the region, these men at arms will prove usefull in taking out the pagan supporting rat!" Hinata looked over to Neji as she saw him asking for Sir Guys permission to take leave from the calling to arms for the peasents and go with Father Nara as a his protection. Sir Guy gave him a thumbs up as he moved back with Squire Lee to collect the men from Sir Guys manor to prepare for a battle.

As Hinata and Haku tried to keep up with Sir Zabuza's horse they began to talk. "Heh so looks like my training will be put to the test first eh Henri?" He brushed her hair playfully as he said to the boy he considered like a brother. "Don't worry Henri, I'll protect you. After all…these past years you have become someone precious to me, like a brother I wished I had."

Hinata tried to grin but her upper lip began to quiver at the words he said. She had heard the final part when he said 'like a brother' but the first part was what caused her to blush as she heard the words slowly come to her head. "P..precious Haku-kun?"

The boy nodded as he rubbed her hair again. "That is if you would let a Momochi claim to be a brother of a member of the greater Hyuuga house." Haku knew that some of the noblemen would never let such a statement be made from someone who held little to no power in the ruling house of Capet.

A girlish giggle was released from her throat as she caught it at the last minute. Taking a breath she stopped Haku as he watched her cautiously. She had a grin on her face as she got on her toes to lift herself to Haku's level. The Hyuuga was shorter than Haku which made this all the more difficult. She kissed his head like he did in the room previously and said trying to sound like she had a deeper voice. "I accept you as…" soon she thought of what she would say, at the moment she wanted to show her affection to the sixteen year old Haku. However at the moment it was better to 'brothers' in arms right now since they would be in acual combat. Hinata finished her sentence as she continued. "m.my brother!" The two continued to Zabuza's manor after finishing this oral promise to be brothers in arms.

**Next Chapter we learn about Father Shikamaru's Pagan past!**

A Tithe was a tax of ten percent of a lords goods for the Papal State


	8. Plea to the father

OOC: Please I would like to know if I made Shikamaru more out of character than necessary, I mean I can't have a totally Slothful Priest so base it off of that fact.

Also Massive Hugs to my seemingly only viewer Shashuko the Paisley Maiden!!

Two hooded figures walked through a dark forest, it was an eerie forest that would remind anyone of the untamed past, before Christendom had tamed the land, before the Republica Romana had fallen to barbarians. The sound of the woodland animals was all to be heard until one of the hooded figures said with a sighing voice. "I never asked for an escort Neji, you should be at your lords manor to rouse up the peoples moral."

The second voice responded saying. "I would never let a man of God come to this forest of the heretics and heathens alone."

The hooded father sighed again as he said. "So troublesome, I expect you to remain quiet and let me do the talking. Believe it or not I'm not as dogmatic as you so we may leave here with our lives."

"I still do not see why you have me blindfolded and moved with a rope." Said Neji as he lowered the hood on his head to show his covered eyes and tied hands. The father answered saying. "Because you don't belong were I'm going, and I can't have you trying to do something against my own will."

By this moment Father Nara could see a smoke rising, he then saw the six foot wooden wall that went around in a circle formation. It was nothing compared to the castles of the Frankish barons and lords but it could of provided protection considering no siege weapons could make it this far into the forest. Two guards ran up to them with spears prepared to thrust at them. Father Nara simply removed his hood and the two stopped in his tracks. With a serious look Shikamaru Nara untied the Hyuuga Squire as he said. "I've come to see my father!"

Both guards seemed bitter about letting the man enter but at the end they complied as they escorted them to the Leader of the Cerfs (Deer) tribe. Neji gazed upon the desolate town as he saw women and children in dress that would be atrocious in Christian life. He sneered at what he saw as an uncivilized mob and stayed close to the Father curious now to why he had family in a place like this. His hands trembled at his short sword as he realized how deep in the pagan town they were. At Any minute Neji thought that the two of them could be taken and made into a sacrifice to there false gods. Finally the two arrived at a wooden house that was larger than the rest. Inside was the mead hall where the king of the pagans stayed.

Father Nara gave a silent prayer to himself as he opened the door keeping his crucifix close to his hand for protection. He looked over to the determined Neji and said with a grin to the boy. "Heh I'm really surprised a kid like you would come this far to a place like this. Perhaps underneath all that annoying lordship is a Paladin in waiting."

"You honor me father Nara." Said Neji as he opened the door for the priest.

On the opposite end was a much older and scared man that had the same face as the young Father Nara. He wore a crown of beaten gold with a few semi-precious jewels on it. Father Nara noticed that he had entered right around lunch which only meant one thing about his estrange biological father…he was drunk beyond reason.

"Father I wish to speak with you!" said The priest with a strangely serious attitude. The king noticed the sound and looked over to see his son and his escort in the hall. He motioned his hand to bring him over as he said. "S.son, is that you well come over here!"

As the two Christian men sat down next to the King the greetings began. "Ehh son how longs it been…a month since I saw you?"

"Four years…father." Answered the man of the Church with closed eyes. Shikamaru had left the village when he was eighteen to join the nearby town of Le Puy. Although the church was willing to give him a Baptism they were reluctant to let him join the Church as a man of God due to his Pagan past. However after an aptitude of him they found that under his questionably slothful behavior was a pious genius. He was much more competent as a doctor and was gifted in all acts of academics. After two years as a deacon he finally was allowed his own flock in the new church near the charter house to be built. He recalled what he had said that day. _"I have to watch over a bunch of children. So troublesome!"_ He was severely punished with a ritual of lashing for that comment and soon he got to work teaching the children the path to the Lord.

King Shikaku looked down to see the crucifix dangling in his hand. This one item seemed to have sobered him up some as he said. "I see your still following that Eastern religion from beyond the ocean…the same one that put us here hiding amongst the trees." The guardsmen all had there swords close at hand which caused Neji to keep his hands on his blade incase of an attack. Shikamaru sighed as he said. "I see your still on the path to damnation father…it's a shame really I wish you would change your ways. I would really like to see you at St. Peter's gate, for you are a good man yet you deny our lord which is as bad as murdering your kin. It's troublesome to see you in such an advanced state without salvation." King Shikaku was not a truly pious man in his own religion, but being born into the position made him the starter of the ceremonies for his Pagan cult. Not much was known about Christianity beside that the knights that had routed the Pagans to the forest were of this strange religion.

The king sighed as he became more business-like as he asked "You came here for some information, so how about we discuss it over chess?"

Shikamaru rubbed his temple as he said. "Chess is such a drag, but whatever."

One of the guards set up a table between the two as they began to play the game. The king moved first positioning one of his pawns out to the field. Soon the pawns were spread out on the field waiting for the onslaught as Shikaku asked "So what do you want my son?"

Shikamaru had taken a pawn with his bishop as he said. "One of the King of France's barons has deserted him and is known to be recruiting remaining pagans claiming to follow the true deity. This was somewhat of a personal matter that I must know…father are you in support of this?!"

The King sent his Queen out to the battle as it took out Shikamaru's Bishop. As the game continued he said with a smile. "I assure you son that I have not let a single man enter this Baron's services. Now there is something I need you to answer. Will you return to me as my heir and son…your mother worries about you and many thought you had died trying to become one of the foreigners. I mean it when I say that your mother has been more forceful when speaking to me out of sadness, so I ask…" Suddenly one of the guards placed a crown on his side which seemed to be of the same material that the king's was. "Take your place at my side Shikamaru, I'll let you keep your choice of religions, I simply miss my son!" The king finally cornered the piece on the chess board but refused to say checkmate until his son had answered.

Father Nara seemed in tears at this occurrence; however he looked at the golden crown and remembered of the Golden Calf in the Old Testament. He pushed the crown aside as he said. "The only crown I wear is the Crown of Thorns in order to suffer the way the Son of God did. I can not stay here."

King Shikaku grabbed his son's hands by the white clothing as he said. "Then stay as a preacher of this new faith, the people will listen to the king's son, and your followers will number in the hundreds."

Shikamaru lifted his hands as he said. "I have a flock that I must attend, my choices are taken. Only you can bring these lost sheep back away from the hungry wolf. I know this is a big sacrifice of your power but I respond in a proverb that our Lord Jesus said. 'it is easier for a camel to go through the eye of a needle than for a rich man to enter the kingdom of God' Truly I wish to love you father for you are my biological creator, but I will not risk losing my eternal father in heaven who had created man. I only ask that you try to bring as many as possible to the right path, and if none should come then bring only your family for it is better to live divided from your tribe and maintain a connection with God. I shall wait outside for your answer." Father Nara placed a Crucifix on his fathers lap as he made his way out of the mead hall. After this Shikamaru got up and headed out of the town. He would camp outside in the forest to wait on the response from the village.

Out in the camp the two cooked some food as Neji asked. "Do you think your pagan father will give up his unholy ways Father Nara?"

"I truly do not know Squire Neji, I leave that decision only to God. One thing has made my heart well though; he had not mixed himself with the likes of Baron Hidan which is a relief to me. Come Neji you need your rest, I'll take the first shift."

The Squire nodded as he rested his head and soon fell asleep. This did not last long as the Father heard the sound of the gate opening and a horse riding down the beaten dirt track. From the gate the men tossed spears and women threw rocks. The guards tried to ram there spears into the horsemen's side but missed as one of the figures on the horse sliced open the head of the guard. Father Nara woke Neji up as they saw the horse coming toward them. Behind the two on the horse was a rising warband with archers shooting at them and spearmen rushing them with blood yells.

As the figures got closer Father Nara could see that it was his Father the former King and his wife Yoshino. The young man asked "Father what's happening?!"

"It's a coup, the high priests refused to convert so they ran me out of the village. Come on there gaining at us!"

Shikamaru looked to see the band of men coming after them and made a shocked face as he began running away with his escort Neji beside him. "Ohh damnation this is such a drag!" Yelled the priest as they untied the horse that they used to get here. One of the faster pagan soldiers got in striking distance as he lunged his spear at Neji. However the Squire feinted him and thrust his sword into his back, a shock came from his first kill as he looked at the puddle of blood that formed and sprouted from the mans open back. There was no time to mourn as Shikamaru lifted the boy up and began riding with his father back to friendly territory.

Shikamaru looked at his father who was punctured with an arrow in the arm but seemed to be ok. In his hand was the crucifix that Shikamaru had given him. Tears formed on the man's face as he said. "Your sacrifice has been your salvation father, now I will make sure that we're never separated at the time of our deaths."

"And I'll make sure of it!" said Shikamaru's mother causing the two men to laugh about it as the sound of the guards chasing them vanished.

_Meanwhile in the village_

The High priests waited in frustration as one of the messengers said "Sir the former King has escaped with the priest and his ward." They seemed annoyed but ignored it for a moment as one of the old men said. "Now that the child of Shikaku has stolen our great leader from the traditional gods we must find a way to keep our culture alive! The priest now has no reason not to call up an Inquisitor who will undoubtedly call the knights to return to ravage our settlement again!" One of the former Royal guards spoke up as he said. "High priest I recall that the king and his son were talking about a certain Baron of the Franks that has actually gained some power and rejected his Christian roots. Perhaps a letter to this man to be his vassal will give us the defensive boost to survive."

One of the High priest sneered as he said. "We'll do more than that! We'll send the Christians back to the East, the time of the Cerfs tribe is at hand. Praise Baron Hidan for his bravery against the outsiders!"

"Praise Hidan, Praise Hidan, Praise Hidan!" yelled the excited crowd of warriors. Not all in the village planned to war against the French royals, in fact about fifteen more families left in the middle of the night to escape to the location of the Kings that was known to be safeguarded by a garrison. To stop this from happening the Regent of the Village locked any exits until the people finally would support there effort.


	9. Baron Hidan

Author's Note: Last chapter dealt with Shikamaru's Father and his loss of power and conversion. Hidan was only mentioned to show that Shikamaru's old tribe has decided to go to war and help Hidan.

Shikaku Shikamaru's Dad

_Château de Beynac_

Baron Hidan looked out of the window of his Castle as he watched his men round up the peasants from his fields. All preparing for war was noticeable as he brought down trees to make his siege engines, collected men of fighting age, and made the sky turn black from the smoke of his blacksmiths making armor for his men. He snickered in joy at this glorious army worthy of Jashin when the large door of his room was opened.

He looked in the direction and saw his second in command, he was born Lorenzo Crotia but had changed his name to Kakuzu after he began following Hidan. Kakuzu oddly enough was an Atheist however his hatred for the Papal Authorities had made him join up with the likes of this religious fanatic. Kakuzu himself had once been a Bishop of a descent sized town in Northern Italy. His power in the town was at the level of a King as he maintained high taxes and forced his rule with a iron fist. However when Pope Urban II got information that Kakuzu was abusing his power he raised an army with the surrounding Italian vassals to force his surrender of the city.

The Bishop refused and raised an army to meet the other. The fighting was fierce but in the end the Popes Swiss guard proved to be a turning point in the battle. Kakuzu had charged the popes guards when one of the Swiss Pikes was rammed into the Bishops face making his men lose moral. From there he retreated until he found Baron Hidan who at that moment secretly denounced his faith. They worked together now as they began to retake the Frankish landscape from the Capet family.

The former Bishops appearance seemed too had changed drastically since that day his face was impaled with a pike. His face was covered with a vile but underneath that he had stitched his mouth through were the wound was making a corner of his mouth stitched together. He wore a full black robe as he came in with some parchments for his Lord. "Baron Hidan, you have messages it seems you have become quite popular in the past week." He handed him three letters. One was crude and held no form of Seal, the next had the two keys of St. Peter that was the Seal of the Papal State, and the final one held the Seal of the King of France. Hidan knew what the Kings would say but he was curious to how the Pope had reacted to his actions. Hidan picked up the letter and began to read it outloud with pride.

_From his holiness the Pope Urban II_

_It has come to the Papal States attention by the Grand Inquisitor Jenne de Orléans that you have shamefully murdered one of the Papal Legates who had come to collect the ten percent tithe on your land. Not only is this Sacrilegious on the sin of murder but you have slain a man of the cloth which is a sin worthy of eternal damnation. I have sent you countless letters to ask that you relinquish your powers and come seek reconciliation, but since you not only refuse, but formed a Evil cult with the intent to harm Christians I have no choice but to Excommunicate you from the Roman Catholic Church. Once you have been captured by the Knights of the Capet family you shall undergo the trials of the Inquisitors as punishment. Your evil ways will be crushed under the mount of the soldiers of the true faith._

_Pope Urban II_

Hidan laughed as he tossed the letter in the fire. He then said in a demanding tone. "Make sure this information is not leaked out to the peasants. Although they are pathetic worms in comparison to my Jashin warriors I can not lose my Christian levies. He sat down as he pulled out the triangular symbol of his Evil god kissing it as he sat. Kakuzu seemed disgusted that he so faithfully followed his religion as he said. "Perhaps you should demonstrate the Jashin religion to Pope Urban II, I'm sure they could get close enough to deal with the old man of Rome."

Hidan laughed as he said "In due time my friend, I will deal with that personally. For now however we must deal with the invaders who will undoubtedly come by the spring. By Jashin I hope for a marvelous slaughter of the Christian heathens!" Kakuzu nodded as the meeting ended

_Meanwhile on a Road to Aquitaine_

The camp of the France Noblemen who had taken arms to attack Baron Hidan were on the march. It would take a few weeks to reach the Keep but everyone in there seemed eager to be rid of the last Pagan settlement in France. It was night and Hinata's roommate had finally fell asleep as she began writing a new entry in her journal.

Journal Entry #3

_The army has been mobilized as every person capable of wielding a weapon was sent to this Siege. Everyone in the army is eager to fight, and have abstained from many indulgences in order to stay in good terms with God for the oncoming battle. We sleep in simple tents that make the beds back in the charter house look like a room of the Capet family. It's quiet a large army with people from different backgrounds. The peasant armed with whatever he could find in order to please his lords request. The Knight who swears fealty to his lords, and finally the Lords themselves who maintain each of the armies they had raised. In this army I can see in command of these men the following. Sir Kay sleeps in his pavilion with his Squire Naruto at the foot of his bed. Speaking as such I should like to mention that writing this was much more difficult since me and Haku are also sleeping at the floor of our Knights bed as a protection in the night. The moon was nearly gone when I was able to write this article. Anyways let me continue. In a Emerald pavilion dwells Sir Guy with his son and my cousin. Next to there camp is Father's tent. Lord Hiashi had decided to undertake this assault with his knights which brought a huge moral boost to the men of the other lords. With Lord Hiashi is my uncle Hizashi who has also taken this call to arms. Soon we shall arrive and I shall have my first taste of the true meaning of war. My cousin seemed to act strangely when he returned to Sir Guys service. I wonder what could of happened when he was with Father Nara?_


	10. First encounter

After weeks of marching through the muddy roads of France the large regiment finally entered the land of the baron of Aquitaine. Everyone was completely armed, ready for any surpise attack. Hinata and Haku walked on the sidelines of Sir Zabuzar's horse as they tended for any needs he couldn't recieve while mounted, such as water, food, and someone to bear his sheild and arms. Behinds the three were the men recruited from the fields to fight this threat. It wasn't some proud army at all, most of these peasents were frieghtened, poorly armed with farm tools and archeic weapons.

Zabuza's two squires were much more prepared for war as they were sheilded and armed with a steel sword and a sheild. On there body they wore a coat of mail which replaced any normal clothing they wore. The tightly packed rings covered them from the head to the feet in a metalic skirt with the symbol of the Kings banner on there outside clothe. The only disadvantage for Hinata's part was the fact that the mail shirt was much more form fitting which showed the curves and breasts not fitting for a real man. Luckly for her she was the banner carrier so Hinata kept herself hidden under the hanging flag of Sir Zabuzar. Others seemed to take no notice as Zabuza simply barked orders to them and Haku obeyed to loyally to notice anything else. Finally in the distance the Castle of Baron Hidan could be seen. It was a magnificant fortress that would be difficult and long seige ahead of them. A few clumps of trees could be seen near the castle which would provide them with good timber for the seige engines. However that would have to wait for the army could see that the gates were opening and out of it flooded troops from the former barons landscape. This man had all of Aquitaine's forces in this one castle and they were completely unknown of the excommunication of there lord. The former Bishop Kakuzu made sure the people were tainted with thoughts that they were truly the ones fighting for the side of good.

Hiashi controled the rear guard which acted as the most important section of the army. If they had to retreat then Hiashi would take the job of defending the escape, and they would also be the ones most heavily in the fight. Hinata's father had one of the greatest armies in Southern France. In it were the standard peasent troops, only they were properly armed with a spear and shield, the heavy foot knights who walked with the peasents with plated armor, and then finally the bowmen, and the mounted knights with shining lances and armor.

Hinata watched the numerous amount of troops which shook her grip and made the banner shake with her arms. Haku walked around Zabuza's horse as he switched off with Hinata in jobs. With a always friendly smile he said. 'We don't want the enemy to see a shaken flagholder, so you take the job as shieldbearer."

Hinata felt disapointment in herself for appearing so weak in the face of the enemy. She let go of the flag and took to carring for the weapons of her lord. Taking in large breaths Hinata tried to calm herself so no mistakes would occur on the battlefield.

Finally out of the massive army came the fallen Bishop Kakuzu riding on a warhorse with a lance and metalic cap on his head. His face was still covered with a cloth to keep his scarred and stitched face from being showed. His lying mouth began spewing words of encouragement to his men, as he made promises he could never keep due to his seperation with God. It was obvious that he planned no terms of surrender as he ordered his archers to fire flaming arrows at the men in the army. The two sides charged as they were now quite far from the castle. While the pagan army moved the archers from both sides would fire arrows at the other. the flying death struck into the flesh of the lightly armored but simply bounced off the knights who laughed as it rained death. Hinata got to Haku's side as she used her lords shield to keep the flag bearer safe. Zabuza ordered the banner to be stuck in the dirt as they prepared to charge their lines.

As the french peasents and footmen charged the army of Baron Hidan, the knights would move around to the edges of the battle to rout them with a flank. Soon the squires were to out of reach as Zabuza led his knights in for a charge. The two squires nodded to each other and headed to the direction that Zabuza was going to defend their lord. The clash of steel and swoosh of arrows was heard everywhere as the weapons were drawn up against one another. Haku and Hinata began attacking as they hacked threw peasent troops to get to their master who had broke into the center. for a good ten minutes Hinata and Haku slashed away at enemies that headed to close to Sir Zabuza's horse. The first kill was the most shocking, but soon Hinata got over the blood mainly due to the threat to her own life. Haku seemed to be enjoying the killing as blood splattered in his face and body. He backed up to Hinata's rear as he said loudly. "The thrill of the blood! It's like a tonic, or a fermented perfume to me!"

Hinata on the other hand was getting sick just from the smell of the bloodshed surrounding her. She feinted a spearman and sent her sword deep into his chest, but the disgusting part was that he continued to live afterwards. Hinata attempted to pull out her sword in shock that the man was still swinging at her. Soon Haku came as he swung a blow to the head and ended the soilders life.

Hinata could see that the squires were all arriving in the same location; the center of the army. The knights had penetrated the force and it was every man for themselves as they routed toward the castle. As Kakuzu struck a knight in the throat with his lance, he noticed that his men began to turn tail and run. It was too late to attempt to bring them back as Kakuzu groaned and retreated back to the castle. He then remembered that his supply caravan had a large percent of his gold and worldly goods in it. The greedy man felt a sharp pain in his heart at the thought of losing his worldy goods.

A large yell could be heard from the knights of France as they raided his supply train and took everything from the Bishop. tonight there would be celebration for a successful attack.


	11. Celebrating

Pavilions were set up surrounding the Castle of the former Baron Hidan as the seige had offically began. The troops were spread out far enough to keep all information froming being imported to the Chateu or from leaving it. This night would be one of celebration of the victory that came to them the day before as they drank from there enemies resources this day.

_Main Pavilion  
_A crowd of cheering knights and sergents could be seen in the large colorful tent. The barrels of wine from the fallen Bishop Kazuku's pillaged goods were opened for the enjoyment of the men in the army. Everyone, even the squires were given goblets filled with the red wine to indulge in. While this was a day of socializing with the rest of the army, two figures could be seen at the edge of the tent's corner without anything put a plate of meat with a loaf of bread for each of them.

Hinata and Haku looked around at the excitement as they sat silently in the corner. seeing the army slowly becoming drunk wasn't something Hinata want to be apart of. Suddenly however a large party of the squires from the other Knights she knew arrived with a estatic look on there faces. They sat down with Hinata and Haku as the two observed that Naruto Uzamaki, Squire Lee, and some other Squires that Hinata did not know were there. She became nervous of the large group of people coming toward them as she said. "Hello, Naruto. Umm..I see your enjoying the party."

"Oi Henri! We were looking for you two. The squires in the army are all going to have there first drink at the same time. Come on and join us!"  
Haku raised his hand as he said. "I'll pass Naruto, I abhor drink." This seemed to cause some commotion in the group but nevertheless they handed a goblet and said. "Alright what about you Henri?"  
Hinata looked at Haku who seemed to not have a care at all if she tried some so she grabbed the metal goblet filled with the red liquid. She looked up at the group who all had there own drink in hand and said. "O..ok then." She let the red wine come down her throat as she watched the others take a drink as well. While Hinata had drank wine before during a mass to recieve the bread and blood of chirst, it was always a small sip compared to a full quater of the glass like now. The effects around the party were very diverse. Some of the unknown men in the group spat the drink out as soon as it touched there lips, while others drank it like it was water to them.

Naruto seemed to look like the drink had burned down his throat which was known to happen for new drinkers of wine. Soon however Lee was effected by the ruby drink almost as soon as it hit his gut. His eyes became half-opened as a goof grin showed up on Lee's face, while Hinata simply wondered what was going on. She herself didn't like a large quantity of the drink and made a squinting face after finishing the red wine.  
Lee's finger soon pointed out to Hinata's as he said. "H.heay yuo what are you looking at!?"

Hinata nervously began toying with her fingers as she said. "Umm, n.nothing. Is something wrong Lee?"  
Suddenly Hinata found herself lifted up by the stronger man as he said "I..chalenge you to a dual!" Yelled out the drunk man as he pulled off a glove and slapped Hinata in the face. "First to gives in wins!"  
He made his way outside as the group basically pulled Hinata out to meet this test of honor. Haku was next to Hinata as she said. "Haku, I don't want to fight Lee! Didn't you see him in the battlefield, he sent a fully armored man to the floor with his fists!" Her eyes were shaking as Lee removed his chain mail leaving on his regular tunic. His muscles tensed up as he lifted his hand ready to challenge his opponent to a hand to hand match.

Hinata removed the chainmail she wore as well leaving on a simple tunic as well. In comparison she was a stick to his muscles as she listened to some support from her friends. "Come on you can beat him. That Emerald Squire is an hothead when he's like that so take advantage of his lack of thought!" said Haku as he pushed Hinata into the fight with him.  
At first it looked like there wouldn't be a fight at all as Lee swayed from the drunkeness and simply looked at his opponent. seeing his cut bisceps Hinata was in no way going to make the first move, finally Lee ran toward her with amazing speed as he took a strike that seemed to go forward but then moved to the right. The fist hit right square on her chin as she was sent to the floor with blood flowing to her mouth.

"Gives up yet?" said Lee still swaying his arms around his opponent.  
Hinata could only whisper the words. "N..never, I'll show everyone my strength by beating you!"  
Hinata then got up and ran toward Lee with her palm out to hit his chest. Lee easily swayed out of the way as he tackled Hinata to the floor. Rolling around on the dirt of the floor he finally found a way to lock her arm in place. He pulled until Hinata was able to elbow him in the chest like she had done to Haku during training. She had tried to get up from the floor since it seemed his strength gave him an advantage but she was gripped again as she heard him say. "Oh, no you don't!" And slammed her back to the floor.  
The way he fought would remind someone of a raging barbarian more than a noble chivilric knights.

As he grappled the girl a subconsious exclamation point came upon the intoxicated Lee. Instead of what he expect as a nicely toned chest he felt softness which caught the drunk Lee offguard. He padded down Hinata's chest as if trying to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him as he yelled out. "Oi! Henri's got.." suddenly a rock landed straight into his skull which came from a sling that Neji had shot out. He sighed as Neji said to the crowd "Whats going on here?!"

One of the squires pointed a finger at Neji saying. "Hey why did you go knocking Lee out in the middle of his victory! You stopped a duel still in process!"

"You call this mob fight a duel, obviously you all have had to much to drink. As for you 'Henri' I hope you realize the position you placed yourself when you engaged in this 'fight'. He lifted up his cousin as he whispered in her ear "Take better care next time Hinata, I won't be here next time!" He then left to the tent chapel to go find Father Nara and have him end this party so that this French army wouldn't look to badly in God's eyes during this seige.

Hinata simply walked back to her tent as she simply fell asleep not saying a word to Haku or anyone else. Lee had finally woken up with a monsterous hangover combined with the blow to the head which made him forget almost the entire fight, but more importantly he had forgoten what he learned when he had a feel of something definately not belonging to a young man. "Ohh my head hurts so much, that is the last time I ever will drink at a celebration!" He walked back to the tents as he suddenly remembered that he had gotten into a fight with Henri over something. He walked in and on his knees said. "Honorable Henri Hyuuga I appoligze for my actions, I was overtaken by the drink and did not act in my normal manner. Please awaken Henri for I require forgiving words!"

Hinata lifted herself from her barrack bed as she said keeping her arms close to her chest. "I..I forgive you Lee, but it is late and I must prepare for the morning."

He seemed overjoyed as he grabbed her hands saying "Oh thank you Henri! Now I must be off to Father Nara to repent this embarasment of a day." He seemed light as a feather as he raced to the chapel tent were Shikamaru and Neji spent most of there days in.

Haku waited for him to leave as he said. "So Henri, what was your secret that our easily intoxicated friend had learned about you?"

Hinata seemed startled that Haku was still up as she said quickly "N..nothing Haku, he must of been shocked about my lack of strength..."

Haku seemed to had let it die as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Outside the party continued until morning brought a more serious tone to the camp.


	12. Seige of Beynac

_The First Seige of The __Château de Beynac_

_Translated from the Latin text of Hyuuga 'Henri'_

_It's been three months since that dreaded day that my secret was nearly revealed by Squire Lee. Progress has been made to take down the defenses of the Baron of Beynac's fortress. The building is an amazing show of the strength which unfortunatly is bad for our force. __The sheer cliff face being sufficient to discourage any assault from that side, the defences were built up on the plateau: double __crenellated__ walls, double __moats__, one of which was a deepened natural ravine, double __barbican__. The oldest part of the castle is a large, square-shaped, __Romanesque__keep__ with vertical sides and few openings, held together with attached watch towers and equipped with a narrow spiral staircase terminating on a crenellated terrace. I would look up to the fort and seemingly lose confidence in the ability for our army to break down this collosuss of stone and wood._

_During this month each of the strongest lords in the army had finished constucting there own seige engines to attack the fortress. Sir Kay had his men-at-arms collect timber to build a tower that could reach the tip of the highest walls of the castle. Sir Guy being one to have to show that his men are more powerful than Sir Kay's (Kakashi) had built a series of ladders to scale the walls of the fort. Finally my father and uncle had constructed a wooden battering ram, and a sapper position underneath the curtain wall of Beynac. The men had slowly began to break down the wall from the ground up, but this is the slowest method to taking the walls. At the cost of many peasents we have finally been able to fill up the moats so that our battering ram can get to the gate. However we will have to dig up another section of the moat in order to move Sir Kay's great wooden tower. Already men have dug up the section for the moving tower, giving Sir Kay and Sir Guys troops the chance to scale the wall._

_Today is the day that we'll test these weapons of war as the first attack on the outer wall begins. If we can capture at least one tower then it will bring us closer to the central keep and to capturing the heathen Baron Hidan. Haku has been assigned to be Sir Zabuza's lance carrier and I have been sent to the first wave of attack with the sergent of the spearmen. I've been told that we will be the first people to enter once the gate is broken. With me are my father and uncle; Hiashi and Hizashi maintaining control of the dismounted knights waiting in the wooden battering ram. Sir Zabuza has control of the mounted knights not far from the wall who will assist us once the gate has been broken down._

_Aquitaine, France_

_'Henri' Hyuuga _

Hinata took in a gulp of air as see looked at the tall gate and listened to the muffled sound of arrows and rocks hitting the roof the battering ram. She was in the second row of the outside of the minature house. The people in the center of the covered battering ram quickly moved as they pounded on the wooden gate. Due to the fact that the castle was slanted on a plateu, it was Hinata's job as a person on the outside to keep the wheeled covered ram from falling back. Her muscled tensed as she tried to keep the wood from pushing backward and opening her battering team to arrowfire and rocks falling from the wall. The only problem was that in order to get the wooden beam to hit the wall, the people had to leave the safety of the battering rams cover to charge the wall. Hinata watched them leave the cover and watched as a rain of arrows would dig into the flesh of the men or rocks breaking peoples skulls. Suddenly something strange happened. The gate was no longer being braced by anything as the next hit caused the gate to swing open. Inside the small alley way that led to the courtyard and barracks of the enemy. The strange thing was that no men could be seen on the other side. It was completely empty, and even the arrows from the wall had stopped firing. Finally one of the men in charge of the spearmen yelled out "Forward men, first one to the barrack gets twice the usual pay!" The men all excitedly charged the empty lot as they entered the gate alley.

Hinata felt the brushing of men forcing her foward. She followed them as she pulled out her sword preparing to storm the courtyard with this marvilous force. She looked over to see that it was only here where the fighting had stopped. About twenty feet away from the gate was Sir Kay's towers moving in to the wall. On the wall men were firing flaming arrows trying to light the wood on fire. On the other side were ladders locking onto the wall as men began to climb up the tall walls. Sir Guy could be seen in his green armor as he climbed the wall with a marvoulous speed. To his side was Neji as he climbed the other ladder with men following behind him.

Hinata's section of the seige was about half way through the inside of the gate when suddenly a iron gate to the courtyard had dropped and another iron gate was falling behind the men. As soon as the gates were slowly being lowerd the attackers showed themselves as crossbow men appeared and postioned there weapons through the square holes on the front gate. Hiashi raised his sword as he yelled out with authority. "It's a trap! Everyone full retreat!" As soon as he had said that the bolts from the crossbowmen came flying from the front while boiling oil and arrows came from the top of the gate. Everyone was in a panic as people shoved Hinata out of the way to run out of this deathtrap. All around her Hinata watched as the oil would melt the flesh off of men and bolts of the crossbows broke through the padded armor of the spearmen. Everything seemd to go in slow motion as she watched each man slaughtered in the sneak attack by there unworthy foe.

Suddenly Hinata's face broke as she felt the chainmail push on her back as a bolt entered into her shoulder region. She gripped on to her shoulder still trying to get to the gate to freedom. Her vision blurred as she rolled through the half closed gate and looked to the other side as people became locked into the two shut doors. The men who remained alive and stuck inbetween the gate counted around twenty men, it was a truly heartbreaking moment as Hinata heard them banging on the closed gate to the side she was on. Tears came down as she first heard them slam there fists on the gate begging for escape, then the sound of screaming as the Barons swordsmen came in too kill or capture the surviors, and finally silence as the remaining surviors were taken away. Hinata looked to the left and right to see that there tower was lit aflame and Sir Kay's men had scattered away from the burning tower. To the other side Sir Guy had successfully taken a tower, but now they were trapped between two hostile towers with no way to escape. Hinata could see Neji in one of the towers archer windows as he hurled rocks stocked in the tower at the incoming men that came at them to retake the wall.

Soon Sir Zabuza came to the rescue as his horsemen lifted any survivors away from the incoming arrows shooting at them. Everyone had retreated to the tents as only the dropping of the sun stopped the slaughter that occured to the French army. To the relief of Hinata, both Hiashi and Hizashi took only a few burns from oil from above and one arrow had entered Hiazshi's side making him unable to fight for the next week. Hinata began writing with a candle to light her quill. Tears still streamed down her face as she began writing the words. Haku sat in his bed by her not saying anything as he headed to bed.

_Hyuuga Henri_

_Tday(smuge from tears) was a crushing defeat for the vassals of the Capet family. It seemed that God was unhappy with our sinful acts before and has given us a reminder how his will can change the way a event occurs. We lost all of our seige engines minus the sappers underground slowly diging the rocky cropping under the castle. Te only true success that had occured was that Sir Guy's forces had captured one of the towers of the __Château de Beynac, but even this is a problem since now my cousin is trapped in a stone tower between to enemy towers. considering how close the towers are, we will be unable to supply them until a nearby tower is captured. I expect them to attack my cousin daily from the day until night which makes my heart heavy for the safety of Neji. I will pray that we can regain prestige with God on the remainder of the fight. _

Hinata closed her book of journal entries as she sat down still teary eyed as she heard the sounds of archers blindly shooting at each other from the wall and dirt floor.


	13. Birth of the Byakugan

Birth of the Byakugan

OOC: More gifts from God will be given out later in the story to make up the special Kekkei Genkai in the show.

_Occupied tower of __Chateau de Beynac_

It was the middle of the night as Neji stood watch of the tower taken by Sir Guy. The men seemed discouraged and felt like caged rats read to be killed the moment the sun came up. Neji laid postrated on the floor as he prayed for a way of escaping. Anyway to get out of this tower before the sun came, for once the light had risen the pagans would be able to re-attack the tower and slaughter the men inside. Neji was alone on the top of the tower while the rest of the men were in the lower regions to keep safe from any archers that would want to have some target practice on the windows.

He had stayed in a prayer state for hours looking up to the cross placed by the men as a sign of protection. Suddenly all the light in the room seemed to dissapear as Neji was now surrounded in darkness. He got up and kept his hands on his sword as a blinding light formed from the dark. A figure came out of tthe light as he seemed to float above the unseeable ground.

"Neji, I bear news from our holy father!"

Neji dropped his weapon as he got to his knees saying. "A..an angel?" He clenched his palms together saying. "Ohh please good messenger I am willing to recieve the message!"

The illuminated angel smiled as he pulled out his aflamed sword and touched his head with the fire sword. His skull burned as a cross formed upon his head and changed from a black scar to a jade colored mark. The green cross on his head seemed to enlighten him as his pale eyes began to crack and veins grew through face. He seemed to have no control of it at first but soon it became controlable as his vision was better than it had ever been in his entire life. The vision was astounding as he now could see everything, from the men in his camp sleeping off the defeat from tonight, to the men in the barrack of Baron Hidan celebrating and showing off the captured prisoners. Finally his long-range vision could see Hidan and Kakuzu as they spoke between a burning fire.

"You will call it the Byakugan; the white eyes. You like the angels of God almighty will be able to see the countrysides and the works of God's glory better than any man would. This gift will be shared in your family, but this mark upon your head will show that you were the key to this extrodinary gift layed to your kin."

He pulled out his flaming sword and said with a threatening voice of a angered angel. "But should you turn your back upon the Lord, and use his gift to proclaim yourselves as Gods among men then your entire family tree will be cast aside and thrown into the flaming furnace of hell!"

Neji was teary eyed now as he looked on the face of this perfect creation, a being that had complete loyalty to God and no one else. "I promise that I shall never turn from God good angel. I will make sure that all my family keeps to the love of God or be cast away to protect the rest, much like pruning a diseased tree."

"Good now take this gift and use it as God wills!" The angel disapeared and life resumed back to normal. Neji panted as he tested the new gift to see if it was real. Closing his eyes, he waited a second and then said in a whisper to himself. "Byakugan!" Suddenly like in the vision he had his eyes opened to see the entire castle. He could see once again the different scenes from both sides of the field and then his target was in sight. He looked to the neighboring tower that was still occupied by the enemy. He remembered that by morning he and his men were going to die by either starving them out or from an all-out attack by Baron Hidan. He pulled out a knife as his vison saw the guards of the opposite tower as if it was daylight. He only hoped that there was someway to signal to his camp that he was planning a escape for his men in the middle of the night. He took a bow from the guard station and then made his way to the wall.

As Neji was halfway to the opposite tower his piercing vision caught a guard who was stationed to make sure no night attacks were made. He pulled back his bow as he targeted the man as if it was a clear blue day. The enemy saw none of this as his vision was obscured by the fact that his only light was from a torch. Neji pulled the bow and watched as his arrow found the sentries neck. The kill was a slient one as he fell immediately. Neji continued as he ran now to the enemy tower. He entered the tower now silent as to not wake anyone. He was like a dark figure in the shadows as he moved to the roof were the guard was previously. Once he reached the top of the tower he lit the arrow as he prepared to fire it into the air.

"I hope someone is awake to see this!" Thought Neji as he shot the used arrow into the sky now that it was lit.

_Point of View Hinata_

"Wake up Hinata, your cousin needs you!" Hinata stired as she opened her eyes to see a illuminated figure lying by her bed. She jumped out as he lifted his palm to her head as a flash of light beamed on Hinata's head. Suddenly like Neji she was in a unstable version of her Byakugan letting it come down to her control slowly. The Angel got back from the Hyuuga as she said. "Honor your Lord and give thanks to the piousness of your cousin, for he was the key to this gift given to you. Now go and look to the wall and you will see that you will be required to repay him. Wake your roomate and take a scaling ladder to the wall." The angel dissapeared into the wall as the light dissapeared.

Hinata ran up to Haku as she pulled on her coat and said. "Wake up Haku, we have a chance to take the towers!" He stirred as well and yawned. Haku then said.

"shouldn't we wait for the orders from the leaders?"

She shook Haku as she said. "No time come on get ready." Haku pulled on a shirt as the two ran to a extra scaling ladder. Both of them looked to the wall as they saw the arrow and ran to the center of that wall as they pulled up the tall ladder. Hinata could see her cousin with her newly given Byakugan and pointed to the darkness where he was. Neji came down to where the ladder was and then ran to the ally tower and woke everyone in there.

Soon as Hinata got to the top of the tower she could see that Sir Guys forces moved out to the ladder. Since only Hinata and Neji could see in this party everyone quickly climbed down the single ladder now that they were safe from a sneak attack by the nearby tower. soon the army made its way to the light of the camp. As the people in the camp awoke a large cheer was heard in the camp of France. This woke the people in the enemy tower as Neji and Hinata could see a large regiment of troops from the tower came in to see that the tower had been abandoned and stripped of all supplys.

"My thanks Hinata...I mean Henri." said Neji as he embraced his cousin to celebrate.

Hinata blushed as she saw this newly formed green mark that formed the sign of the cross on Neji's head. "So that's what the angel meant" she thought as she wondered if that mark hurt. She touched his head with her hand and said. "Thank yourself Neji-kun, your the reason we recieved this great gift..."

Neji then smirked as he said. "Yah about that Hin..uhh Henri. You should see yourself in a reflection." Hinata looked down into a bucket of water as she saw how the Byakugan had formed veins on her face and cracks on her eyes. "Eeep!" yelled Hinata as her own reflection scared her. She took in a few breaths and then turned off the Byakugan. Neji couldn't help but laugh as he turned off his own Byakugan. He looked into the water to see this mark on his forehead. He simply smiled as he saw Sir Guy come up to him.

"Neji what you showed today was a sign of great bravery and chivilary. Which is why I am promoting you to _Ridder_(Knight) your father must hear of this immediatly!" He smiled and said in continuance. "We'll deal with the tradtions after the war."

Suddenly a man ran up to them who appeared to be a friar. He was in shock as he yelled out to the celebrating men. "Everyone, Lord Hizashi has died from his wounds while he slept!" The celebration stopped as Neji no longer seemed happy but in shock and disbelief. The friar gave Neji his father's sword as he said.

"As heir to Hizashi Hyuuga you are now in command of all of his knights and men-at-arms in the army."

Neji seemed to not care as he took the sword and said to the friar. "Bring me father Nara and take me to my father!" The group of people who had celebrated this brilliant saving were now all going to the tent of Hizashi to see the dead lord.


	14. Exposure

_Journal Entry_

_From the translated text of Henri Hyuuga_

_1091_

_Aquitaine, France_

_It has been a month since the burrying of Hizashi Hyuuga. I'm certain that right now our fallen lord is in the grace of god, or purgatory should he require re-payment for some past action. Neji spoke a few words at his furneral; he made no mention of his newly recieved gift or the mark that showed on his forehead making people curious as to what it meant. After the funeral some of the knights questioned were he got this marking, for it was against canon law to create pseudo-stigmatas or other marks that would show a connection to God. They demanded that Father Nara examine the newly made knight and test this green mark that came upon his head. First Father Nara would question Neji, what he said I can not make mention since I was not at this private hearing. However I do know that whatever he said seemed to convince the priest. Second Father Nara scrapped some of the green off the skin to see if it was ink, but like a miracle the skin that regrew in its place was the same exact shade of glowing jade green. From there Father Nara made it offical with a letter to the Pope that Neji Hyuuga had recieved a miraculous gift and that should anyone attempt to disprove it would be disproving the churches discision. Obviously from this statment no one dared to question the scantity of his mark again._

_I am starting to feel led on by my barrack mate Haku, he seems to smile more whenever he lays his eyes on me. Looking at a reflection in the water I have seen a reason why he seems to be acting suspisious. No longer does a heavy coat hide any womanly traits, and now all ways to phyiscally hide myself are dissapearing. During this next seige I will be one of the ones in the tower along with Haku._

_In Wartime news, we have built some catapults and a new tower. Sir Kay was quite furious at the fact that they burned his first one so he personally covered the new one with animal hide to keep it from catching fire this time. Lord Hiashi has been spending more time with Neji now that he is in command of one of the biggest armies in this siege. It appears that the two of them have built catapults to fling heavy stones of death upon our enemy. The second siege of Beynac is upon us._

Hinata finished her journal entry and gave a smile of satisfactory as she placed it within the other documents. After she hid her journal away again haku came in with a blank look on his face.

"Henri...a word with you before we're called to the tower."

HInata seemed nervous as she kept her arms crossed on her chest to seem as flat chested as possible. Giving a sheepish grin she said. "Yes Haku?"

"Since death is a possibility on this dangerous mission, my heart aches that I have to do this..." He took in a breath as he prepared to issue what he wanted to say.

Hinata stayed silent simply waiting in horror to see if he was to say what she thought he would say. Soon she got up and sat next to him on his bed to hear what he had to say.

Haku seemed to have trouble keeping a cold stance on what he would say so in order to keep on the offense he pulled out a knife. As it shook on his hand he said. "I..I accuse you of not being a man!" Even as he placed the knife near her throat his grip was shaking, afterall he couldn't truly kill the person he promised to protect.

Different feelings were coming to Hinata at this time, not one of them being a fear of dying from Haku's blade. For once in her life she talked to Haku in her naturally quiet and timid voice, instead of a fake manly voice as she said. "H..how long have you known..."

As he heard this almost new angelic voice in his ears he couldn't even hold his blade to her throat as he said looking to the floor. "My suspision began on the eighth mock fight between you and me...I...my hand had uhh slipped to a place I'd rather not describe..." Hinata covered herself and began to blush not knowing if this was a final moment for her.

"I...I was going to tell **you** just not at this moment. I suppose it was a matter of time before it would be impossible to hide myself." said Hinata as she pulled off the coat in a sort of relief that she didn't have to hide anymore.

Almost as a self-defense mechanism Haku pulled foward the blade after seeing Hinata's true beautiful body. His arm was still shaking as he thought of what he was doing. In a almost studdering rage he said. "W..w.who are you!"

Hinata looked into Haku who seemed to notice every detail that his suspisions had caught before now being magnified a hundred times. She crept up to him slowly as she said in a monotonous voice. "I am Hyuuga Hinata...**Daughter to Hiashi**, and..." The last part seemed to be said in actions as Hinata slowly closed in on Haku until her lips met his. Haku seemed in shock as he never expected in a hundred years that he would be kissing on the lips the person he thought of as his brother! The blade in his hands dropped as he began to enjoy the warmth of her lips braced on his. The two dropped on top of the bed with her on top of Haku still kissing him with vigor. Finally as if he was choaking underwater Haku broke them off as he got up from under her and paced around the room his face aflame.

After what seemed to be a enternity Haku said. "So, I suppose I can't convince you to return to your past life?"

Hinata shook her head as she said. "I will end this charade only when I'm dead and can no longer hide myself." After saying that Haku took off his tunic as he said more self-consious now that he knew that he was in front of a woman and said as he handed her the clothing.

"Then I suggest you wear double clothing, it hides your..." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence as he simply touched her breast with his extended finger as a means of pointing. His whole body became overheated as he saw Hinata turn red from what he was doing. He pulled back his hand as if it was a deadly serpent and simply looked away saying. "I'm sorry." He put on a new tunic as he headed outside to get out of this strange scene. He stopped right as he exited the door wanting to return back to Hinata. His arms shook as he said to himself. "Why am I not as shocked as I should be. That ache I felt, whenever I beat Henri in a contest. How she was at the village when the foriegn ladies came." He felt guilt at the fact that he mocked her for being 'afraid of girls' on that day, it was not wonder that she fainted at the end.

Haku clenched his fist as he turned around and ran back into the tent. Hinata was halfway done with getting the first coat on when she looked to see that Haku had entered. He looked instinctly at her as he ran toward her and came down on her at the bed. With him on top he looked at Hinata who was now staring with a shaking grin as she said. "H..haku-kun?"

He stroked her hair as he said with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me He..Hinata. I will protect it with my life!" He moved himself off of her body as he stood up and gave a quick kiss on the cheek back to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes glistened at the sounds of these words as she rose up and hugged Haku tightly saying. "Thank you Haku...and about before?..."

He grined as he came up to Hinata's ear and whispered. "My affection to you is shining like the high morning sun." He chuckled now as the effect of shock seemed to be dying as he said to Hinata. "Afterall my "Brother" is quite the headturner like a rose touched sculpture made for a king."

Hinata looked to the floor embarassed at these complimentary words given to her. It seemed like a dream had come to reality, here was the person of her highest affection who not only accepted her secret, but returned her token of amour. she finished buttoning the tunic and sliped on the one Haku gave as she made her way outside for the second seige of Beynac. She looked at her long haired love and then to the second tower built that they would climb. From that moment she clenched her fist and promised to show Haku that he was right to accept her mission to become a knight despite the weakness of her gender. (Not my personal opinion) Putting her hands together she whispered the words. "Byakugan" as the men against the walls of Beynac could be seen marching up to the tops of the tower to prepare for the newly made tower. She looked at Haku with determined, and not to mention vein filled eyes as she said. "Come on Haku, today we bring the walls into our control!"

Haku seemed surprised by her willing conviction as he said with a similar determined look. "Right, let go...Hinata."


	15. The Second Siege of Beynac

Darkness surrounded the Frenchmen as they stared at the lifted bridge and the sound of the enemy trying to stop the massive tower with whatever they could find. It was cramped inside and if this tower fell then the entire regiment of Sir Zabuza and the newly Knighted Sir Neji would be set aflame. The men inside the wooden tower were shaken at the sounds from outside, besides the sounds of archers and crossbowmen firing at the wood, and the sound of men tossing flaming torches at the towers exterior there was something else. It was a errie chant that the pagans that had replaced the christian levies on the walls yelled.

The two Lords in the tower discussed stradegy in a corner as Hinata could hear only a part of there whispers over this noise.

"The men are shaken, I suggest a speech would be able to make their hearts strong again." Suggested the older Zabuza.

Neji nodded as he gripped his father's sword and went over to where his knights were waiting. He took in a breath as he began his speech he had made in the top of his head. The words sounded divinely inspired as Hinata listened carefully to be sure to write the speech in her journal afterwards. Clearing his throat he began.

"Through St. Denis intersession we have been brought here to this place. Brought here to fight for Gods glory and in his name! Our enemy must quail at the thought of our french might, we would do well to pray because the sheding of blood is an offense. But it is one that we willingly do, for it establishes God's peace. We do this for France...and God! These rebellious knaves and villains are not fit to breath the same air as we honest Frenchmen, they must all die before dawn comes again...this is a mercy for they richly deserve the gallows for turning against there better." By now Neji had become truly inspired by his speech as he watched the men bring tears to there face knowing what they were doing was right. A grin passed his face as he finished in full excitment. "And so to battle! Get the tedious business sorted and then Hey-Ho to the Wine! I am a proud Frenchmen, and I know what is important!" By now he slammed the wooden bridge that would work as the way of passage to the wall as he heard the men on the wall firing at the wall, one crossbow bolt impaled into the wood as Neji grinned and said.

"Look how full of fear they truly are, they are shaking in there boots! Let us take them to their Heathen gods so that they may see the devil they so loyally give praise!" The men on Neji's side were in an uproar as there celebration began to drown out the noise from the wall. Hinata gazed at her cousin with pride that he had taken to the position of leader so easily. Keeping his speech in her head she turned to her Lord Zabuza as he began his own speech right after Neji had quelled his men down.

The tall knight sighed as he moved his finger down his sword. The men waited anxiously for him to speak. Hinata and Haku stood at his sides also curious to see what Zabuza would say.

Finally after about a minute he spoke saying with first an annoyed and then angered voice. "There is nothing that offends my sight more than than those sway-backed, leprous, pox-riddled children of she-wolves over there! I cannot begin to recount how my stomach burns with anger at them!" Hinata gave a mental gasp as she listened to the foul language that spewed out of her mentors mouth. Haku seemed unaffected as he listened carefully as if his speech was a priest reading mass.

"Our Heathen foes better pray to there false gods, for they will be meeting there death soon. We shall do God's work and help toss the goats to the hellish flame!" Zabuza relaxed himself for a while as he made the next part of the speech.

"We shall strike the remainder of the large forces of paganism in the enemy army. 'Courage' will be our watchword, and 'despair' theirs." His rage returned as he instilled the last part of the speech.

"And after all that---just go and kill those arse-nibbling, merluin-grabbing, loon-faced, idiot, nun-fondlers will you?" A large cheer now came from Zabuza's men as they slammed the floor of the wooden tower demanding.

"Squires what say you!

Haku lowered his head for a moment and soon lifted it as he said cynically. "I want blood, I want to bathe in there blood, I want to bathe in there blood for a week! Now who here wants to make this request?!" He stared with a grin at the men but it changed to a appoligetic look as soon as he saw how shocked it made Hinata. He coughed to signal he was finished as the people shouted.

"Henri! What says you?"

This caught Hinata off-guard as she thought of what to say. She was not born with a golden tongue like Neji, and had not a bloody thought to her mind like Zabuza and Haku. Seeing everyone cheer her and stare she simply said so that everyone would stop looking. "J..Just do the best to your ability...and don't give in..." Silence overcame the crowd but soon some men clapped to the Hyuuga's words as if saying "Well it wasn't the worst speech I ever heard..."

A sound of relief came when Neji had called her saying. "Henri! A word with you!"

Neji had on his Byakugan as he asked his cousin. "Tell me what you see in the Keep about one hundred meters from here." Hinata complied as she activated her Byakugan and looked out to the huge keep. First her vison caught what was infront of her which seemed to be a collection of spearmen and crossbows. Farther down the line was two figures with a large fire pit in the center. She said with a guess. "That must be The former Baron and Former Bishop who lead this force."

"I realize that but what is that thing between them?" Said Neji straining his eyes to get a better look.

Hinata followed in his example but said "I don't know cousin, there are too many obsticles in the way."

Neji sighed as he said. "What are you planning Baron Hidan...what are you planning?" Soon the gate fell as the tower locked on to the wall and a flood of French troops charged the lines of pagan defenders. The first wave was knocked down from the crossbow bolts but the French continued on pouring out of the wooden tower. Hinata and Neji charged the narrow bridge, sword lifted as they swung down on the closest enemy.

Hinata's Byakugan was a saving grace in the midst of battle for she could see all of her attackers and almost divinely dodge the blows. Her vision caught the floor of the wall as she saw Sir Kay waiting for the catapults to break down the gates so that his knights could charge the front. The lingering vison was over as Hinata returned to the battle slashing her sword into a weak wooden shield causing the man to lose his shoulder. Every movement seemed slower as Hinata had the time to gaze at her fellow comrades while fighting. Haku seemed to live up to his promise as he let the blood of his victims run down his clothing and face. His hair seemed soaked in it as he ran through a line of crossbowmen slashing at them until a crossbow had locked his sword with it.

Neji himself was having just as much success in dodging as he swung his sword for sweeping kills that did not hack through the body, but slice through it with ease. A spearman ran his weapon at Neji who simply side stepped it and sent his sword onto his wool hat causing hat and skull to split in half.

Hinata was pulled over by Neji and Haku as she heard them say. "We need to assit the men at the gate, the archers are pinning down the men at the catapults!" Hinata nodded as the three of them slashed through to make a line to the main gate. Soon some people followed them to the main gate while the other half followed Sir Zabuza as he mangled the bodies of two men with one swing of his massive sword. His armor was heavy and tough as it slid the incoming swords, sickles, and spears right off of it.

Neji busted down the door as he parried a incoming spear and sent the man to his death. A fortified circle was built comprising of Neji, Hinata, and Haku as they cleaned out the gate roof of its archers. Some of the poor fools had no time to react as they were hacked on the spot while others had the chance to at least pull out their dull blades or run away in fear. Soon the gate was broken by the rocks of the catapult as Sir Kay rode down to meet the enemy on the floor of the first layer. Hinata looked out to greet the men riding on horseback as she looked to her left and right to see towers dropping their old flags and hoisting the colors of the French royal family. Soon every tower on the first layer was taken and the enemy had taken any survivors and fled to the inner curtain wall. The barracks and enemy housing were burned down with the enemy not being able to do a thing about it. A small religious circle with the symbol of Jashin was seen in this courtyard as the mounted knights quickly burned the symbol and destroyed any evidence of it being there.

By night fall the men were sleeping in the towers, including Haku and Hinata as she began to write this time with Haku standing beside her to read what she wrote.

_Journal Entry_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Aquitaine, France_

_Our sins have been forgiven as we have claimed victory today thanks to God almighty! The first wall of this massive fortress have been completely taken, and the remaining forces are now all cramped within the Baron's Keep. I sense this will be over soon as I watch the catapults move into the stone fortress in my tower room. Every man showed great bravery here today making the pagans turn tail and run. My cousin and I have been inspecting the Keep as we watch Baron Hidan kneel to the symbols that we destroyed out in the courtyard. I wonder if he has accepted defeat or believes his false Idol will give him a miracle for him. He is mistaken if he believes the second, for only the Lord can give such gifts._

_On a more personal note, today I have been discovered! Any future reader of my journal entries will probably ask the question, "How do you speak to us then? Should you not be hanging on a tree, or in a dungeon waiting an Inquisitor for questioning?" Well I happily answer you with this. The one that I have been revealed to is Haku of the Momochi manor. Ohh how he warms my entire body with his handsome features._

At this moment Hinata remembered that Haku stood right beside her reading as well as he could every word she wrote. "Go Haku this is not for your eyes!" She put her hands over her writing as Haku said with a coy demeaner.

"Very well, Henri I'll leave you to your writing." He was required to call her Henri since now they shared the tower with about fifty or so more men laying in poorly made bunks.

Seeing that Haku was in his own bed were he couldn't see Hinata came back into her muse as she wrote.

_His lips did touch my own, at first not by his wanting. But I know he feels the same for me as he returned to kiss my cheek after leaving the tent that glorious morning. Just the fact that he had not turned me over to any local authority has proven his affection. How I wish I could drop my knights banner and become the wife of his, bonded in holy matremony. But alas all people of France know of the Hyuuga and soon less merciful men will discover the connection. How lucky any woman will be to be able to be joined with this kind, gentle, yet somewhat bloody minded man in unity, and provide him with a suitable heir as beutiful as him._

Hinata blushed as she wrote the last part down. She envisioned the two of them with a child with murky lavendar eyes like her and jet black hair like the father. Soon however the vision was gone with a simple look out the window as Hinata got a birds view of the burning of the enemy corpses. The smoke of the dead bodies reached the tower were she stayed making her sick in her bed. Vomit would rise every now and then from the horid stench. Luckly after a hour of charring the bodies they finally reduced to ashes as Hinata could finally sleep in peace.


	16. Preparing

The infuriated fallen Bishop Kakuzu pushed open the doors to Hidan's personal chamber as he marched with anger in his eyes toward the Baron. In the dark room laid Hidan on his knees in a state of prayer to his own master Jashin. He was completely unfazed as the angry cloaked man began a barrage of shouting in Hidan's ear.

"Damn you and your rituals! We're at the verge of total slaughter and you stand here completely calm! Already the Christian levies are ready to revolt and join the French army. My former position can't hold them down for much longer!"

Hidan finally stirred as he talked and then with a grin of sureness of victory he proclaimed as he stood up. Sprinkling some powder into the fire in front of him he said to Kakuzu. "Jashin believes enough blood has been shed for his pleasure, and now he will grant me the power to push back the invaders." Suddenly Hidan's crazed eyes turned to Kakuzu as he said. "He noticed your soul is fitting of him and accepts you as well, rejoice as you are blessed by Jashin!" The baron took out a old rusty dagger as he ran it through his arm making a long line of blood form from it. He winced at the pain but soon said with full belief. "A warrior of Jashin must embrace pain as a life source…you next Kakuzu!"

Hidan rushed the fallen Bishop as he brought his knife threw his stitches on his mouth, opening the wound and making a large flow of blood come from his mouth. The Baron of the castle stood back as he waited for a response. He placed himself right at the fires edge expecting to be tossed in.

Kakuzu's eyes were red as flames and showed a killing intent on Hidan. "You bastard fanatic! I'll kill you!" Kakuzu pulled out his sword as he charged at the Baron with his mouth stitches flowing in the breeze he made with his charge. The sword impaled Hidan and then both of them fell into the flames which erupted in a raging fire that spread out to the surrounding wood. Suddenly as quickly as it began the fire quelled and returned to its fireplace. The two bodies did not turn out charred but mostly intact. The only noticeable affect was that the stitch on Kakuzu's mouth not only covered his mouth but his arms, legs, and ran through his body.

The cloaked man was in shock as he tested what had happened by loosening a stitch on his arm. As the stitch loosened Kakuzu's arm began to droop until it was lifeless and detached from the rest of the body. In a state of shock Kakuzu re-attached the arm and tightened the stitch as he turned to Hidan who was laughing his head off. His anger returned as Kakuzu said.

"You made me a monster!"

Kakuzu took his sword again and slashed at his shoulder blade which quickly cut through his body like any other time. The pain was still there but the morality wasn't as Hidan realized that he was now an immortal. He then said to his reattached friend. "I was given this message while in the flame….my body was to fulfill the will of killing all possible, but that I must protect my skull. Then Jashin said to me that your weakness as a human has been reduced to your heart, protect that and you may die a thousand deaths!"

Kakuzu finally calmed himself as he said lifting the robe higher to hide his stitches on his body. "Then let us prepare for the final charge then…we'll push back the papal enforcers and drive them to there graves!" A sound of thunder came as the windows began to show drops of water. It began to rain heavily as the last attack on the castle unfolded.

"Get the men ready, and have them wait at the gate. No more hiding behind walls! Today we fight the bastards!" Shouted Hidan as his skin began to become pale and form into a tattoo of a skeleton. He pulled out a massive scythe that obviously was not used for plowing fields as he made his way to the front to man the pagan confederates.

Kakuzu made his own exit as he planned to bring the serfs of the Christian faith to fall for his trickery once more.

**POV Hinata**

The sound of the catapult bashing at the final wall could be heard in the crowded tower as everyone prepared for the final encounter with the enemy. As Hinata slipped on the chain mail over her coat she winced; feeling an odd sensation under her heavy coat. Moving into a corner was few people were Hinata lowered the shoulder section of her large jacket to see what was causing this pain. As she lowered it Hinata could see that there were large bruises and scratches from having to move around in the heavy chain skirt. Buttoning back up her coat and placing the chain mail again, Hinata moved to the edge of the tower to do one final task before heading out. She pulled out a small dagger and using the reflection of a nearby drinking bucket Hinata cut her long hair back to a short style. She let the strands of hair fly out into the wind as she made her way down the tower to the courtyard.

Once arriving at the court she saw a flustered Neji attempting to put on plate armor that was given to him by his fellow knights. Seeing him bend his arms to reach his back made Neji seem foolish as a knight so Hinata walked over to assist her cousin. He seemed relieved as he saw Hinata coming to his aid as the two of them struggled to tie up the different pieces of the armor. While tightening the chest part Neji asked with curiosity. "So I see you cut your hair…that's good considering people were becoming suspicious of you and that other squire. He doesn't know right?!" Said Neji now concerned for the well being of her cousin. After all he knew that a young lady in the company of future soldiers was never a safe place for one to remain untouched and pure.

At that moment Hinata tied his armor plate on to tight as he gasped at the lack of air and crushing of his body. Hinata realized the error immediately as she loosened the chest plate for him. "S..sorry Neji…as for Haku w.well." as she was about to answer a fully armed Haku ran up to her saying with a content tone in his voice.

"Come on Hinata, the walls are nearly taken and Sir Zabuza needs us."

"Stop right there Squire!" yelled out Neji as he tried to move in the sixty pound armor. Eyeing him with his lavender eyes and giving a untrusting sneer he said. "If you know of my cousin's gender then why do you keep it a secret?!" the green cross across his head and the impetuous sneer made Neji's appearance seem more sinister than normal.

Without a bit of change in his face Haku simply said. "Because I vowed to protect "Henri" and if I was to turn her in then surely she would face a punishment that could possibility mean death." Haku then turned to Hinata as he said with a smile.

"I don't kill those dear to me." Haku then ran his hand through Hinata's newly shortened hair as he said to her. "You look good Hinata, I must say that never have I seen a "Boy" look as cute as you." (A/N: Haku isn't gay!)

Neji groaned in his mind and soon finished tightening all the loose ends of the plate armor. Moving himself around the two Neji met shoulders with Hinata as he said to them. "Come on, we're needed on the battlefield…." Hinata could sense Neji's annoyance as she followed close by her cousin. Both sides would muster the last of there forces to meet in one final attack, both aided by a gift granted from their God. The battle between the Byakugan, and the twin warriors of Jashin would begin in this final assault. More than just a province would be decided here. If the former Baron succeeds in pushing the French army back then nothing would hold him back from personally leading an assassination of the French crown, and the Vizier of Rome; Pope Urban II.

Note: Sorry to tired to post an action sequence, will do it next chapter.


	17. End of the siege

The rain poured on the troops on both sides of the wall as thunder mixed with the sounds of the rocks beating at the gate of the Keep of Beyac. It was a time of great excitement and fear in both sides as this would determine the outcome of the siege. The troops of the French lords were divided with Sir Zabuza controlling the spear sergeants and archers, Sir Kay (Kakashi) keeping the knights on foot in line, and Neji on horseback with the mounted knights. 

They watched the rocks smash the walls but soon stopped the barrage as they saw the wooden gate begin opening. 

"Hold the attack! Seems the Pagans are fools enough to face us in combat without there pathetic walls!" Yelled Neji from horseback as he activated his Byakugan to see who was on the other side.

Hinata activated her own Byakguan on the infantry section controlled by Sir Zabuza. The giant man walked toward his squire as he asked Hinata. "Henri, what do your eyes see behind that gate that's coming up?"

Hinata gasped as she saw the regiment in front of them. All the troops were waiting behind two people she assumed were the feudal lords of the castle. However there appearance was not of original design for a human. On Kakuzu, Hinata could see the stitches that covered his body as they began to loosen and float on his arm. To the right of him was the infamous Baron Hidan was a sight that made Hinata take a double take at. Her eyes twitched which made Sir Zabuza nervous as he said. "What is it Henri!"

Her mouth was open as she looked at Hidan's eyes. It was like he was staring right back at her as she said. "B..baron Hidan." Finally the gate opened to show the former Bishop and Jashin warrior. Hidan was in his skeleton tattoo across his face which with the scythe in his hands made him look like the recreation of death. He licked his lips as Hidan said. "Which group of you wish to test Jashin's glory!"

The Baron stood there as if he and Kakuzu could challenge the entire French army. His weapon dripped the droplets of water off of the metal as he waited a response. The troops all laughed at this one man army as Sir Kay said with confidence. "Well looks like we will be able to take the baron alive after all. My regiment, capture the traitors!" 

The first line of Sir Kay's knights charged the two leaders while a second regiment moved at a marching pace to make sure a ambush was not set. 

Hidan gave a toothy smile as he slammed his hand on the floor to create a giant black pentagram on the floor. As soon as the first wave stepped foot in the black scorch on the earth, Hidan pulled out a sacrificial blade as he slashed his throat wide open making the blood flow down with the rain. 

The other regiments cheered as they thought that the Baron had committed suicide, but then the knew something was wrong as the foot knights in the first wave began to bleed from their helmets. Every man who had stepped foot in the black pentagram had died in the exact manner as Baron Hidan had done. All there throats were sliced by unknown blades. Sir Kay was not expecting this as he pulled back the second wave back to battle lines. Hidan looked around to the soldiers who all had fallen in his circle of death. He cackled as he said. "Fools! That is the power of Jashin!" He then pulled out his scythe again as he charged the ranks of the sergents and archers of Zabuza's regiment.

Zabuza signaled for the spearmen to form a spear wall and for the archers to begin peppering the two men on the field. The arrows ran through them and pierced their skin but nevertheless both Kakuzu and Hidan continued toward the point of spears. The two crashed into Zabuza's lines and struck at them with the scythe and Kakuzu's razor sharp wires. The fact that only two men were in the attack made it difficult to strike them and made many friendly causalties. Hinata and Haku were on the far sections of the line as they tried to make it to the center were the two were. Hidan's eyes turned white again as the pentagram formed in the fighting area again. The black fire from the circle had just reached Zabuza who was right at the rim of the death circle. As Hidan let himself be thrusted into a wall of spikes, Haku raced to Zabuza with the heavy rain beating down on his wet hair and chain mail. Haku lunged into his master pushing him out of the way as Hidan let himself be stabbed by a lowly spearman. Every soldier in the circle died from a puncture wound as they fell to the floor. The French army was now in panic as the Pagan confederacy, and misinformed Christian ran threw the gate and began there assult.

Neji viewed the two who seemed to be immortal as they ran through an entire army and killed half there men. His Byakugan soon enlightened him on the way this dark arts worked as he saw a dark energy come from the heart and skull of Kakuzu and Hidan. He put his spurs into his horse as he said to his mounted warriors. "Your orders are to find a way to get those two away from the army, I'll deal with them from there!" 

"Sir!" said his men as they moved there horses into the area were Hidan and Kazuku were admiring there work.

"Jashin is truly a great deity" said Kakuzu amazed at the blood shed and his obvious immortality. He watched as Sir Zabuza's men ran back to the tower with Zabuza trying to rally them to the fight again. Sir Kay was now the only infantry fighting as they began to fight the pagan confederates, while being flanked by Christian peasants. 

Hinata was attempting to rally Zabuza's men with encouragement which worked slightly as a few knights from Neji's regiment came in her direction. "Your cousin requires your assistance Henri! Please take my horse and I will rally your dispirited men." 

"Bless you knight!" said Hinata as she mounted to go to were Neji was.

Neji had lowered his lance as it pierced Hidan's heart. He pushed his horse forward as Hidan laid on the lance like a stuck swine. After he was moved some distance from Sir Kay's forces, Neji pulled the point out of Hidan as he watched him on the floor bleeding. Kakuzu had been punctured as well but not in the heart which would of meant death to him.

"That hurt you bastard child!" yelled Hidan as he pulled up his scythe and swung at the mounted Neji. The point of the blade punctured the soft part under Neji's armor which brought him to the ground while his horse ran from the scene. Kakuzu himself pulled the lance out of him as he began whipping his steel like wires at the knights that swung at him with there swords. One of the knight had struck Kakuzu in the head which split it slightly open. However it didn't even faze him as a new strand of wire sewed the part together. He soon sent some metal wire through the eye visor on the knights helmet and stabbed it into his eyes. Under the helmet blood flowed out as he fell off his horse to the floor.

"Men follow Sir Neji's orders! We are to help Sir Kay with the levies…Retreat!" The knights fell back leaving just Neji with Kakuzu and Hidan. Neji sighed as he thought. "Good no more needless deaths!" Neji pulled out his sword as he turned to see Hinata coming on horseback.

"Hinata! Use your Byakugan and strike them were the evil dwells!" He realized his mistake as Hidan said sarcastically.

"Hinata? Not exactly the name that inspires manliness. Kakuzu you take care of the shining knight and I'll take care of the squire!"

Hinata pulled out her sword as Hidan licked the blood off of his weapon. Hinata was terrified at his appearance but wouldn't give in no matter what! Lifting up her sword she ran at Hidan with a full feeling in her heart as she aimed for a killing blow to his only weakness, his head. The stand of the Scythe blocked her sword and better yet it gave him a chance to strike Hinata with his blade. He pulled back as the scythe drew blood as it slashed threw her chain mail. The blood came down the rim as he let it flow down his scythe. "Now you're my Puppet!" yelled Hidan as he formed another pentagram in the floor. This time however instead of being used for mass killings, it was the object that gave him control over hinata's actions. She was now powerless to him as all his movement were copied by her. He toyed with his sacrificial blade as he rubbed it over his neck making Hinata's neck become scratched but not punctured. He then stabbed his own thigh with the blade as both him and Hinata now came down in pain from the wound. Hinata could see that an open wound now was on her leg as she asked herself. "What dark art is this!" 

Kakuzu had pulled out a sword which was covered In his metal stitches. The two swords of Hizashi and Kakuzu clanked in the rain as they sliced through the wet air. Neji got a quick slash at Kakuzu's leg but watched in disgust as it sewed itself up like a physician would do.

The stitch on Kakuzu's leg unwound as it wrapped itself around Neji and began to make cut marks as it tightened on his leg. Neji quickly cut the wire as he jumped upon the fallen bishop and stabbed his sword into the disfigured man's heart. Black flames erupted from his heart cavity as his entire body began to become lit in flames. The Christian levies that once followed Kakuzu saw from the distance that he was a creature of the devil and immediately gave up and retreated to the French camp. This gave Sir Kay an advantage to push them back as Sir Zabuza's men rejoined the fight.

Meanwhile Both Hinata and Hidan were on the floor as he smirked at her and said. "It's time for me to finish you!" He ran his dagger threw his chest as he slowly passed it from one side to the other. A fine line of blood leaked from Hinata's chain mail as she tried to keep the mark from spreading. Finally after having his last round of fun Hidan raised his sword and brought it down to stab into his chest. 

At that moment an arrow had ran straight threw his skull as he thought. "Bastard!" He fell to the floor as Hinata was freed from his painful control. The man who had shot the arrow was none other than Haku who had witnessed the fighting and went to there aid. He had taken a bow and an arrow with him and luckily found the spot were he was venerable. Haku ran toward Hinata who was bleeding from the chest and leg as he said. "Hinata it's over the enemy army is in flight!...don't die help is on the way!" He pulled off the chain mail to get to her wounds and then dragged Neji over to help him as well. He kept the bleeding to a minimum as he put pressure on the wounds. Eventually some knights returned to transport the two over to Father Nara for treatment. The thought put fear in Haku's mind as he tried to think of another way to treat her wounds without someone else. Unfortunately he was not a Church doctor so he had no knowledge on how to treat her and simply said. "I shall take Henri, have your horse carry another wounded soldier."

"So be it Squire but be quick for he doesn't look in good health!" The knight then went out to the field to find another wounded man, while the other knights carried Neji back to the captured keep. 

Haku looked around at the bloody battlefield as he said to the unconscious Hinata. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe until we can see Father Nara privately…" He lifted her up and went over to some hidden place to heal Hinata as the other soldiers were being taken care of. Haku pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding as he pulled back her coat to examine the long slash line that had suddenly appeared when Hidan slashed himself. Even seeing her stomach embarrassed Haku as he began placing some cloth from his sleeve to tighten the cut on her chest. 

By midnight Father Nara had finally taken his rest at a nearby chapel as Haku carried the still sleeping Hinata over to him. Knocking on the door he heard the words.

"What is it don't you know the sun has dimed!"

"Please sir, there is solider that requires assistance…"

Father Nara sighed as he said. "Fine bring him in.."

The father placed her on a straw bed as he noticed a nervous face on Haku. The father gave a carefree smile as he said while beginning to examine the wound. "Relax son, this is one of the things they teach while studying at the Church. It seems to be minor injuries and no puncture marks are seen on the chest. Just need to spread some…What the!" As he spread the herbal remedy on the wound on Hinata thigh he saw something, or a lack of something that no man was without. He stopped his operation as he lifted Haku up by the shirt demanding. "Do you know the consequences for this is! What in God's name is a woman doing in battle! Speak truthfully or condemn yourself Haku…By my grace I'll know if you lie! Did you know of this?"

The fear of being condemned plagued every person of this age so without a single lie Haku said. "I did in fact know recently…But I beg of you to show mercy and not turn her in to the inquisitor of France! Please if they know they will hang her! I can't let them kill my love!..." At that moment he realized what he said and how much truth was in his statement. He was truly charmed beyond repair by this girl/boy and how much he truly loved this girl.

It seemed Father Nara was affected by this as he looked to Hinata and then to Haku. He groaned as he said. "Why me?...alright I give you my word that I will not mention this, but should someone else do it then don't expect me to lie for your odd love." He then turned again to Hinata thinking why someone with such an elegant face would ever want to become a man. After thinking that thought he remembered that he needed to help her and returned to spreading the herbal remedy on her wound. "Lord Hiashi will hear from me about this…" thought Shikamaru as he worked to seal up the cuts and wounds.

Notes: Ok the siege is over, I require an opinion from my viewers. Would you like to read about a little filler chapter that has something to do with Neji going to Spain with Hinata? Or Should I move on with the Main story that brings Hinata to the holy lands on a Crusade! 


	18. A proclamation

Note: Ok I decided to move on to the crusades! To anyone who wanted filler, don't worry just the journey to Constantinople can take a good couple of chapters, I can stretch when I put my mind too it lol 

New Characters:

Itachi Uchiha(Alexios I Komnenos): Itachi plays the cool minded Emperor of the Byzintine Empire. He arose from a power struggle for the thrown and then sentanced all who opposed him to have there eyes gouged out and sent to dungeons to rot. For years already he has defended his Empire from the Seljuk Turks who had expanded into Byzintine territory in Anatolia. However even the quick witted Itachi could not stop the massive armies of the Islamic Turks from spreading into his land. As early as 1090 the Emperor has been sending letters to the Pope in Rome requesting the service of there western counterparts. While Emperor Itachi expected simply some Auxilary mercinaries to arrive from the west, he had no idea of the massive mob that would arrive that was the First Crusade.

Sasuke Uchiha(Taticius): The most powerful General in the Byzintine army, and the Emperor's closest ally. He is placed in charge of being a guide for what they expected to be a small batalion of western Mercinaries. 

Adolf von **Kiba**; Duke of Swabia : A Duke in the conjunction of states made to form the Holy Roman Empire. A overconfident and headstrong man who had gone to France in order to compete in a tournament, unknowingly being in direct contact with the first announcments of the First Crusade. Kiba is extreamly loyal to his Emperor and is always seen with his pet wolf; Akamaru, and his cloaked spy; Shino.

Shino: The mysterious spy to Adolf von Kiba. He rarely talks and stays still for so long that bugs can crawl on his face without him twitching. He's been a valuable asset for Kiba as he had learned about conspiracies against him before they can be completed. 

Jyraiya (Peter the Hermit): Spiritual and physical leader of the disasterous People's Crusade that was launched before the leaders of Christendom could prepare for the attack. Is much more secretly perverted than the real Peter the Hermit, but I suppose my fan's will forgive me for some historical inacuracy .

_Throne room of Itachi Uchiha; Emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire_

The crowned Emperor of the Byzantine Empire slouched on his throne room as he struggled with many thoughts on his mind. Already the Seljuk Turks had overran Asia minor and captured the former Byzantine cities of Nicaea, Ceasaria, Antioch, and the region of Palestine. He rubbed his temple as he thought of the letters he had been sending to the Vizer of Rome for the past few years. He had requested to the Pope to have his subjects in the West provide aid in terms of small regiments of mercenaries in order to fill the quote in the failing Byzantine army. 

The highest general of the region walked into the Emperor's throne room and after a brief bow said in urgence. "Emperor Itachi! You must come to the wall, and see this sight I have seen."

"What is it my dear little brother? Have the Bulgarians risen up and encamped on the wall, or perhaps the Sultan of Rum(leader of the Seljuk Turks) has brought an army to siege Constantinople?" The cool voiced Itachi sighed as he continued to think of ways to turn this spiral of the Imperial land back up.

"Worse, an Army from the West has camped at the gates and demand to meet you personally! They claim they are on something called a Crusade and are demanding passage into Asia Minor and want provisions and our army to assist them." Said Sasuke as his arm shook.

"So be it, I shall meet there leader and we'll come to terms. After all little brother; I'm sure your overexagerating the size of the barbarians army." The two men left the area and mounted on horses on there way to the curtain walls. The beauty surrounding them in Constantinople made it seem impossible to believe that they were in a decline. With water systems that originated from the Age of the Roman Empire, and a population of tens of thousands of people making it the largest city in the world.

_Camp of the People's Crusaders_

The first Crusaders to reach Asia Minor, an unruly and disorganized mob of peasents who believed in there peity so much that they believed that with there rusty weapons and half-full food stocks that they could capture Jeruselem from the Turks. The leader of this poorly built army was also there spiritual leader. Jyraiya the Hermit was the name of the leader. His army was truly a large horde as the peasent folk who came on this journey brought with them women and children. The man sighed as he looked up to the unbelievable size of the towers as he thought of the meeting with the Emperor.

He walked through the mass of men who sat down on the floor. Some had maintained the vigor that they had in the beginning, but some were becoming homesick and wished to return home. Suddenly the Hermit was stopped by a cluster of single women who had gone with the army to the East. They all grouped around him as they grabbed hold of the leader, not caring that there breast pushed against the Hermit's body since he was suppose to be a holy man.

"Jyraiya! When will we leave this place, it's so boring."

A squirmish grin past Jyraiya's face as he opened and closed his hand imagining things not for a man of the cloth. He shook the temptation off as he pulled himself saying while coughing to give himself a moment to regain himself. "I will be speaking with the Emperor today, and I'll make sure he brings us across. He'll bow to are request or my name isn't Jyraiya the handsome hermit!"

Soon he saw the Emperor, his brother, and royal guard arriving on horseback to there camp. The ruler of the Byzantines was almost unemotional as he arrived to there large camp. Still mounted on his horse Itachi said to the Hermit. "Your terms have been seen and we have decided that we will cross you to the other side but won't supply your army. Take head that should you begin pillaging Byzantine lands again then I shall send out men after you and publically hang you over Constantinoples gates…do you understand?"

"Yes Emperor you have my word that nothing should happen so long as I'm leader!." Said Jyraiya as he left to tell his men."

As Itachi headed back to the city he managed his horse closer to Sasuke as he said. "Sasuke, I want you to be a guide for them…you know what to do!"

"Yes Brother, I'll bring them to the Seljuk Turks lands. Then I'll order are troops a full retreat and wait for the Turks to utterly destroy this mob of the poor." Feeling somewhat cocky he then said to his brother.

"So has my older brother acually made a mistake in trusting the west!" He smiled but Itachi was not amused.

"The Emperor does not make mistakes! I would have your eyes gouged out and you thrown in a dungeon if you weren't such an asset to the Empire. Lets hope you keep your worth…"

"Don't worry brother, not a single Byzantine soldier will be hurt in this slaughter." Suddenly both of there eyes turned crimson as they both smirked cynically at the prospect of destroying this People's crusade.

_Journal Entry _

_Translated from latin text of Hyuuga Henri_

_Country of Toulouse 1095_

_My how the years have passed. I suppose the life of a knight has made me unable to continue these little reports, or maybe the fact that I don't have to hide my emotions from Haku has made this unnessary.__ Anyways I decided to continue this in order for people to remember me, and hopefully these records won't shame my family name. Let us begin at the corenation of the Squires, including myself. It was a marvelous ceremony and we had to be spiritual prepared before we could face Father Nara to be accepted by the Church as a knight. This initiation began with an ice cold bathe were we all prepared our mentality for the pressures of knighthood, Many times I had to dismiss Pages from assisting me, thanks be to God that there was a lock!_

_When I met Father Nara he gave me a strange look as he prepared me. While I had learned that he learned of me from Haku, I could sense that he wanted to do what the law would require and have me punished for my "Crime". Nevertheless he gave the oath to me and I accepted. Afterwards Hiashi, myself, and Father Nara met in the Hyuuga district to disscus some issues from before. _

_Thankfully I was allowed to wear women's clothing on this occation. A beautiful long dress that flowed in the wind. I sat quietly as Father explained to the Father how this was not in fact a Sin in the eyes of the Lord. Lord Hiashi was a learned student of the latin Bible and learned on his own that there was no reference in this type of situation or in Canon law. there was some quotes refering to women not allowed to join into battle; unless required, but Hiashi was truly a good politician. After this theological discussion it seemed that Father Nara was convinced to not turn me and father in to the French Inquisitor. As a token of generousity father personally payed for a journey to Rome to see the Pope. It appeared that the Pope was summoning the main priests of the region to Rome and Shikamaru was without funds to go. So the Hyuuga clan payed for his trip as a sign of goodwill for allowing Hiashi to keep his "Male" Heir._

_Location: A few miles from the Hyuuga district. A forest_

Sitting on the edge of a tree were two young lovers lay by each other as the leaves from the tree fell upon them. One leaf landed on Hinata's forehead as she smiled blowing it off of her head. Hinata wore for once in most of her life a sea-green dress that came down to her feet. For once she could appear like her true gender in front of Haku, which delighted her to no end. Her long silky hair had been growing out again due to the fact that there had been no wars for her to appear like a man in. She placed her head on Haku's shoulder as he stared into the blue sky without a care in the world.

Haku himself wore a loose pink tunic, without a care of the effeminate colors. (Think when Naruto met Haku in the forest before there battle) He kept Hinata close to him as they gazed together at the beauty of nature.

Hinata gave an affectionate sigh as she said to him. "Isn't this great Haku-kun. Just us in magesty of Nature!" She moved herself closer to him closing her eyes making sure every moment of this day was remembered.

"Mmm..it's even better, since I get to see you in that cute outfit." Suddenly the sound of hooves startled Haku as he looked up to see what it was.

The sound of hooves came closer as two men came up to the spot where they stood. One was a strong figure dressed in a fur trimmed coat with a hood to match. To his right was a cloaked figure with round dark pieces of glass covering his eyes. (don't think glasses were invented yet…) He was a German by race, and anyone who knew there royalty would know that he was the Duke of Swabia, a vassal of the Holy Roman Empire. In the hands of the cloaked man was a gold trophy that signaled that he had wone a jousting tournament here in France. On Kiba's left was his prized wolf that he had acompany him everywhere, for he was more loyal than any guardsmen.

"Well what do we have here? Haha see I told you Shino! The french kingdom is full of weak lovers, not fighters."

In a dark creepy voice Shino responded "Perhaps this is why my lord won the tournament so easily." He hid the trophy from site after mentioning it as the two dismounted.

Kiba noticed that next to the tree was a shield symbolizing that he was a knight, he raised his eyebrow as he said. "I am surprised not to have seen you good knight, it was quite a large tournament last week and many brave knights showed up."

"I only fight real wars…honorable Duke."

"That surprises me, considering you dress like a Queen!" Kiba lifted one of the sleaves of Haku's pink tunic as he gave a toothy smile, with canine like teeth.

Haku clenched his fist as he felt like striking at the Duke for insulting him, however he lowered it as he said. "Insult me all you want, for I'm sure in the heat of a battle my lance would be introduced to your neck!"

The wolf like Duke sneered at Haku as Shino walked up to greet Hinata with Kiba's wolf close behind. The dog sniffed Hinata and then decided she was alright as he began licking her face.

Kiba broke his agression as he said with a chuckle. "Looks like Akamaru likes you, oh pardon me I forgot to ask both your names."

Haku seemed annoyed, he never liked how quickly nobility could change there emotions. Coming from the poor serfdom he couldn't contemplate this one trait found in almost every nobleman.

"I'm Sir Haku; of Momochi manor."

"I am Hyuuga Hen…uhh I..I mean Hinata!" Her face turned red as she remembered she was not in men's clothing at the moment.

"Hyuuga ehh, I heard of one who took back a castle from some rebels. What was his name ah yes Henri, are you related?"

"Yes, he's a close cousin…" said Hinata unable to look at the Duke while lying.

Suddenly a messanger appeared as he began yelling out. "The Holy Shepard, Father Nara has returned from Rome. He gives urgent news from our Father in Rome! All men are to arrive at the central plaza of the chapel immediately. That includes you German prince!" The man continued as he went out to find more people to hear the message.

Speaking in his native tongue Kiba yelled out to Shino. "Kommen Sie heran, lassen Sie uns was die Papst-Bitte des Christentums sehen!(Come on, let us see what the Pope request of christendom!)" The two mounted as they headed out.

Before he left the Duke said quickly. "I hope to see you soon, Sir Haku of Toulouse. As well as you Lady Hinata." He lifted her arm and slowly kissed it before he made his way to the central plaza of the chapel to see what this priests news was. Kiba would have to get the news from the Pope here since he would miss out on it should he go all the way back to Swabia.

Hinata lifted herself up from the tree as she bowed to Haku saying. "Excuse me Haku, I have to…you know get in proper dress to meet Father Nara."

Haku smiled as he said "Remember to were double clothing! Also perhaps I should dress in something more…acceptable in public." He clenched his fist as he thought of Duke Kiba and his insults to his clothing.

Hinata kissed Haku on the cheek as she said. "Don't worry, I like your clothing Haku!" From there she left him for the Hyuuga castle.

Haku grinned and said playfully to himself. "This from the girl who dress like a man. Heheh." After saying that Haku left to Momochi manor to prepare for Father Shikamaru's arrival from the Vatican.


	19. Characters for Part Two

Note: These men from the Crusades will be depicted much more united than the real people of the time.

Crusaders:

Godfrey of Bouillon: Sarutobi (The third Hokage) "First King of Jerusalem"

Raymond IV: Iruka Umino (Wife Anko) "offered the crown of Jerusalem"

Baldwin of Boulogne: Minato Namikaze "Brother of Sarutobi"

Adhemar of Le Puy: Shikamaru Nara "Papal Legate and spiritual advisor to the Crusaders"

Bohemond of Taranto(Untrustworthy): Pein "Has been in wars with the Byzantines, untrustworthy and ambitious"

Peter the Hermit: Jyraiya

Hyuuga Hinata

Adolf von Kiba

Shino

Haku Momochi

Naruto

Hyuuga Neji

Byzantine Empire:

Alexios I Komnenos: Itachi Uchiha "Emperor of the Byzantines"

Tatikios: Sasuke Uchiha "General in the Byzantine army"

Anna Komnenos: Kurenai "Uchiha" (I know she's not an Uchiha but she does have red eyes so she's now the historian princess)

Seljuk Turks:

Kilij Arslan (Sultan): Orochimaru "Sultan of the Seljuk Turks"

Yaghi-Siyan(dies in 1098): Kabuto "Govenor of Antioch"

Kerbogha: Kimimaru "Military General to the Sultan"

Duqaq: Deidara "Ruler of Damascus"

Fakhr al-Mulk Radwan(used Assassins) Ibiki Morino "Ruler of Aleppo"

Iftikhar ad-Daula: (Govenor of Jerusalem) Baki

Fatamid Dynasty

Al-Afdal Shahanshah: Gaara "The Fatamid Dynasty's Defender of the Holy lands"

Brotherhood of Assassins:

Hanzo :The previous Ame leader: playing the old man of the mountain

Kisame (Assassin)

Deidara (Assassin)

Tobi (Assassin)


	20. Council of Clermont

NOTE: The speech by the Pope is not from my mind, but actually what some medieval historians wrote what he said in the council.

Two knights galloped at full speed on the dirt roads of France as they attempted to get to there destination on time. They had received the message from a deacon to Father Nara; to get to central France in order to hear what the Pope had to say. Hinata had once again cut her long growing hair to complete her disguise, while Haku tied his up in a more organized fashion.

The two had left there homes a little later than the Duke who had no where else to go. Besides that they had to bring parchment to record what the Pope had said to there fathers. Time was of the essence since they were already a few days behind schedule of arrival, due to a rainstorm. At this very moment the two knights continued on a steady pace through the pouring rain. Hair, clothes, and armor were soaked as they continued on despite the muddy roads. The hooves of the horses would repeatedly get caught in the deep mud, and every time they would have to dismount and pull the horse out like a bear trap.

"Perhaps we should have left earlier Hinata, these are not traveling conditions." Said Haku as he remounted on his horse to continue on.

A crack of thunder could be heard and then the sight of a flashing bolt as Hinata said. "It couldn't be helped, besides were almost there….I think." This actually had been the farthest she had ever been from her homeland in Toulouse. Suddenly they arrived, on the last day of the Council of Clermont. In front of them were thousands of knights waiting on the outside of the building were the Pope spoke, none cared that he rain poured on them as they listened in full awe. There was no were to listen as Hinata and Haku rode around the large cathedral to find a spot to hear the pope speak. Dismounting once again the two of them went through a large crowd of people. Finally after going through a pool of strangers the both of them found a known face in the crowd. It was Naruto and Neji who were so into the words in the speech that they didn't even see them arriving. The voice of the Pope could be heard even on the outside in this horrid rain as they heard.

_"You have seen for a long time the great disorder in the world caused by these crimes. It is so bad in some of your provinces, I am told, and you are so weak in the administration of justice, that one can hardly go along the road by day or night without being attacked by robbers; and whether at home or abroad one is in danger of being despoiled either by force or fraud. Therefore it is necessary to reenact the truce, as it is commonly called, which was proclaimed a long time ago by our holy fathers. I exhort and demand that you, each, try hard to have the truce kept in your diocese. And if anyone shall be led by his cupidity or arrogance to break this truce, by the authority of God and with the sanction of this council he shall be anathematized." _

"H..hello Neji, Naruto…" said Hinata at the first break she heard in the speech.

The two turned there heads surprised to hear the voice of someone they knew. Without even a greeting to start off Neji said to his cousin. "Your five days late! What kept you Henri? You've missed the extension of King Phillips(Of France) excommunication for his unruly affair, you missed Father Nara's ascension to Papal Legate; for what I don't know. Your lucky that you made it on this last day! Pope Urban II has an announcement that no one knows about…" Suddenly the Pope began his speech again and Neji said swiftly before Hinata or Haku could respond. "Shh..The Pope speaks!"

_"Although, O sons of God, you have promised more firmly than ever to keep the peace among yourselves and to preserve the rights of the church, there remains still an important work for you to do. Freshly quickened by the divine correction, you must apply the strength of your righteousness to another matter which concerns you as well as God. For your brethren who live in the east are in urgent need of your help, and you must hasten to give them the aid which has often been promised them. For, as the most of you have heard, the Turks and Arabs have attacked them and have conquered the territory of Romania [the Greek empire as far west as the shore of the Mediterranean and the Hellespont, which is called the Arm of St. George. They have occupied more and more of the lands of those Christians, and have overcome them in seven battles. They have killed and captured many, and have destroyed the churches and devastated the empire. If you permit them to continue thus for awhile with impurity, the faithful of God will be much more widely attacked by them. On this account I, or rather the Lord, beseech you as Christ's heralds to publish this everywhere and to persuade all people of whatever rank, foot-soldiers and knights, poor and rich, to carry aid promptly to those Christians and to destroy that vile race from the lands of our friends. I say this to those who are present, it meant also for those who are absent. Moreover, Christ commands it! _

Hinata caught another chance to speak as she said with a sad tone. "I'm sorry, We didn't mean to be late."

Naruto then turned and said with a smile. "Eh don't sweat it Henri! You didn't miss anything important, and the most important news is coming up right now. It seems like everyone is here, I think I even saw the Count of our Country of Toulouse going inside."

"Quiet you two! Show some respect like Haku." The marked Hyuuga turned his ear back to the direction of the building as he listened carefully again.

_"All who die by the way, whether by land or by sea, or in battle against the pagans, shall have immediate remission of sins. This I grant them through the power of God with which I am invested. O what a disgrace if such a despised and base race, which worships demons, should conquer a people which has the faith of omnipotent God and is made glorious with the name of Christ! With what reproaches will the Lord overwhelm us if you do not aid those who, with us, profess the Christian religion! Let those who have been accustomed unjustly to wage private warfare against the faithful now go against the infidels and end with victory this war which should have been begun long ago. Let those who for a long time, have been robbers, now become knights. Let those who have been fighting against their brothers and relatives now fight in a proper way against the barbarians. Let those who have been serving as mercenaries for small pay now obtain the eternal reward. Let those who have been wearing themselves out in both body and soul now work for a double honor. Behold! on this side will be the sorrowful and poor, on that, the rich; on this side, the enemies of the Lord, on that, his friends. Let those who go not put off the journey, but rent their lands and collect money for their expenses; and as soon as winter is over and spring comes, let hem eagerly set out on the way with God as their guide."_

_Deus Lo Vult! (God Wills It!)_

Suddenly a roar of cheer came from everyone in the crowd as they all chanted in unison. "Deus Lo Vult! Deus Lo Vult!" A row was made to let the men in the cathedral out as the Lords of entire countries came out to show there faith and accept this religious war.

The first to leave the door with a stunning smile was none other than the Count of Toulouse; Iruka IV. He had a dashing appearance with a proud scar over his nose which he had received fighting Saracens in Iberia. He was not a violent man however; he showed piety to his subjects, and was truly a gentle hearted man.

To the right of him was his polar opposite and spouse; the fiery spirited Castilian Anko Mitarashi. A attractive grin was on her face as she looked to her husband with pride and ecstasy toward him. The man himself seemed flushed at his wife's affection in front of all these people.

The next two to exit were the brothers Sarutobi of Bullion(Third Hokage) and Minato of Boulogne(Fourth Hokage). They seemed extremely pleased with the announcement as they lifted up a cloth cross that they were to stitch to there clothing. Although they were brothers, the two had a large gap in age between them.

Finally the two last people of importance other than the Pope to exit were the Norman King of Sicily; Pein of Taranto, and the newly appointed Papal Legate for this Crusade. Both seemed unaffected by this announcement. Shikamaru yawned as he soon saw his group of knights in the crowd. The King of Sicily simply moved on as he came to his party to prepare his men on his island kingdom.

"Ugh, hey guys. Looks like Pope Urban wanted me to take the role of leader of the Papal state. It's a pain but there's nothing to be done…after all according to the Pope Deus lo vult (god wills it)" He sighed as he searched through his new white clothing for a piece of edible root to chew on. He made his way out of the crowd as he said.

"By the way, in order to keep a limit to food amounts every Prince will be taking a different route. You guys are going with Count Iruka, I would suggest learning something about him." Shikamaru already met Shikamaru so it was unnecessary for him.

The four of them made there way to the large group of people around the count. "Well, if it isn't the new generation of Toulouse's knights. I suspect since you came you plan on join my army in this war?"

"Yes Sir, we'll follow you to the East to purge the infidel!" Said Naruto overjoyed about this oncoming war.

"Y..ya it's an honor to meet you Count Iruka…" Hinata kept her head low too the floor.

The Count raised his eyebrow feeling that something was different about Haku and Hinata

Iruka's wife seemed to have the same thoughts about the lack of masculinity in the two as well as she moved closer to them to examine the two, with a cheerful and almost hyper look on her. Coming up to Hinata's face she had her hand feeling her face as she said playfully. "My don't you have soft skin. Hm very cute!" she ran one of her nails threw Hinata's cheek causing a small cut to begin bleeding on her cheek. 

Hinata gasped feeling embarrassed and almost taken advantage off. She simply stared at the Counts wife as she licked off the blood from her finger nail; making Hinata even more uncomfortable.

Iruka pulled the handkerchief from his neck as he said apologetically. "I apologize good Hyuuga. I assure you that no harm was meant from that…it's just one of my wife's strange habits."

Anko came closer to Iruka as she said in his ear. "**You** like it when I do those things my lord, must I remind our guests what you told me about how you loved when I bit your ear when we would…"

"Uh hey! How about I treat you guys to a banquet at my castle! We can discuss our route from there." He felt tense and was relieved that his wife stopped torturing him about his there "Personal" moments to his guests.

All four of them minus Hinata then exclaimed in unison. "Alright lets go!" The four followed Iruka's retinue as they headed to there country to discuss the preparing of the troops to the Holy Land. Hinata rubbed on the wound cleaning off any blood still on there as she stayed close to Haku the remainder of the journey.


	21. The brotherhood

History: The Brotherhood of Assassins was a collection of impenetrable fortresses around Damascus, and Syria. They were built mainly in the mountainous regions, and were created to disestablish the Calphiate of the Islamic Empire.

Note: I do not know the teachings of Islam so please any readers forgive any ignorance shared, it is meant not as an attack.

1095

Cairo, Egypt

Another day of peace in the center of the Fatamid dynasty, the farmers tilled there crops on the Nile, while the merchants busily exchanged goods at the market. The golden sun shined on the mud brick houses as two figures made there way into the city to see the one of the Sultan's greatest Amir to talk about renewing a tribute required. The two men were required to reveal themselves once they reached the gate of Cairo. One had golden hair like the infidels of the West; however his fluent Arabic and his gift that he held on his back showed the guards who he was. His partner was hidden in a odd shaped mask that swirled into the single eye hole. The guard began to forcefully pull up the mask when suddenlly his hand was pressed on as the blonde haired Assassin said with a cynical tone.

"I wouldn't do that, my brother is inflicted...with leprosy!"

This seemed to turn off the guard from looking at him as he simply let the two diplomats to the Old Man of the Mountain enter. As soon as they were safely away from the gate the masked diplomat said cheerfully.

"That was a close call mentor Deidara!"

Deidara sneered as he said. "That is Al-Muzar Deidara to you fool! Anyways Is the package positioned in the market Tobi?"

"Yes, it is ready in case the Amir rejects our leaders generous offer."

"Good lets move on" Said Deidara as they walked toward the Sultan's palace, were the Amir (An Amir is a high commander in Islamic armies) Musol-Al-Gaara."

POV Gaara

The noblest Amir of the Sultan's command stood in his office with his siblings by his side. Both sat bored as Kankuro shaved down a puppet next to him and his sister Temari fanned the area. By request by Gaara to the Sultan his sister was not required to dress in clothing that covered her face and body. The two diplomats to the Brotherhood entered his room both with a silent disposition as they opened they put down the cases they were carrying.

Gaara raised his shaved eyebrow as he asked coldly. "What are you heretics doing here?"

"We come as envoy for the Old Man of the Mountain. He wishes to know why you "Islam's holy warrior" have refused to give tribute to our glorious leader, who determines the life of Kings far and wide!"

Gaara then shut his eyes as he said to the two. "I've made it clear that I will not give a single denair (gold currency) to Hanzo."

Tobi gasped as he said in a forceful tone. "You dare say out the name of our glorious leader in such a manner!"

"Peace my student, it seems Amir Gaara is not intrested in the leaders offer. So we shall take our leave, we offer you the gifts handed to you and this."

Deidara pulled out a Assassin's knife, beautifully manufacutured in Damascus. He grinned as he continued. "Remember Amir, your life will be put to the test of as long as you don't pay the Old man of the Mountain his respect! Tobi lets go!"

As the two left the area Kankuro lifted his head as he said. "Gaara, do you think it was wise to refuse the brotherhood like that? After all, even the Sultan and every other Amir pays there tribute to him..."

Temari then said with a tone of arrogance. "You don't need to pay anything to that extortionate Assassin. You have both of us to protect you in any situation."

Gaara then said trying not to sound rude. "I don't wish to make this a physical attack, but you both would get in the way...I know how to spot an Assassin, and Allah is my shield enough."

Kankuro never liked how Gaara belittled him and Temari. He may have been the saving grace for the Fatamid dynasty, but he acted as if the two of them didn't exist. Not wanting to anger his brother he simply said. "Never the less Gaara, your older brother is always here to protect you."

"As your older Sister Gaara." Said Temari as the two older siblings came closer to embrace him. Gaara pushed the two aside and simply said. "Knock it off you two, and bring me the latest census for Jeruselum. Is Baki still govenor there?"

Both felt a cold shoulder as they answered his questions. Temari lifted herself, feeling sad about how unmoved Gaara was and said. "Baki is still govenor..."

"I'll get the census honored brother." said Kankuro as he left the building. Gaara continued to work on his paperwork and then took a glimpse of the dagger that was left to him as a warning. It didn't fase him much but Gaara knew he would have to be more careful when he roamed the streets of Cairo. Suddenly a large bell sounded, with the added sound of the Imam begining the evening prayer for the city. Everyone even Gaara and his siblings dropped everything they were doing and laid out a mat to begin the evening prayer. It was almost like the entire city was in unison as the Imam said the prayer from the minariate. The final lines of the Imam was a statement as he shouted to the city.

"God has no Son! Oneness is the truth against the polygemist Christians!"

As the sermon ended a loud explosion could be heard from the market place. Loud wails and shouting could be heard, and at this very moment the two Assassin's diplomats had just made there way out of Cairo. Deidara smirked as he said to Tobi. "So my student, do you think the Amir enjoyed my art?"

Tobi seemed serious as he said. "I'm sure Amir Gaara will be observing it for a while..." The two finally made there way at a faster pace, lest they were figured out by the town guard.

Meanwhile in France

Hinata pleaded with her father as she said in a desperate state. "Father! What do you mean your not coming on this crusade!" She grabbed on to his cloak so that he couldn't leave the discussion. Hiashi finally closed his eyes as he answered his heir.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but as you know your sister is now fifteen and it's around the time for me to find a suitor for her. Plus I can not leave the state of my district to an outsider, and Neji has already given me control of his keep while he is away."

Hinata couldn't help but think about the fact that she was free to live, while her sister was to be wedlocked to someone who would most likely be around the range of four to fifteen years older than her. The thought shocked her as she said. "W..what if I take Hanabi with me? I'm sure a man of quality could be found in the Holy Land."

Hiashi contemplated this as he said. "I have no qualm with this, however I would like to no what my child thinks herself." Suddenly with a booming voice he said. "Hanabi, come in here!"

Suddenly the door creaked open as Hanabi entered the room, her hair coming down to her back. "Yes father?"

Hiashi brought his daughter to his arms as he said embracing her. "Would you like to attend the crusade under the watch of your sister. That would mean that you must obey her every command, for she is the older sibling and the one of the better gender."

Almost as if she wasn't trying to insult Hinata; Hanabi said. "Do you mean the fact that Hinata dresses in boys clothing."

Hinata gasped at the insolence as she said in a loud voice. "You know why I do it Hanabi! Now do you want to go with me or get married to some fourty year old feudal lord?!"

While Hanabi was taught all her life that maintaining a family and finding a husband was her future womenhood, the thought of taking care of a fourty year old man and worse sharing a bed with him frieghtened Hanabi. Coming over to Hinata she grabbed her and said. "Father I wish to attend the crusade with Hinata!"

Hiashi sighed as he said. "Very well then, I will join you two when I can find a loyal family member to watch our estate. As for you Hinata I want you to have this." He then passed down his sheild with the insignia of the Hyuuga clan flame, over a blue background. Other than that was the sign of the cross which all crusaders bore that was sealed on the shield a few days ago by a blacksmith.

"T..thank you father, I don't know what else to say..." She felt unworthy of such a gift from her father. Tears came down her face as she embraced Hiashi wrapping her arms around his.

"Ehh..yes well, you better get going Hinata, Count Iruka's crusader army moves toward the Holy land soon."

Hinata wiped her eyes as she said "Your right father, come on Hanabi I need to introduce you to Haku."

"And hurry back Hinata!" yelled out Hiashi as they left the castle.

POV Haku

The single adopted child of Zabuza stared out of the porch of the manor as he looked at the flowers outside. At this time he was listening to Zabuza's personal bard carefully play a soft song on a lute. His heart was feeling heavy again. The army would be moving out and Haku would once again be with simply Henri, and not Hinata. He turned to the bard and said softly.

"Bard play me a soothing song for my disturbed mind."

The bard did as commanded and played a soft song for Haku. Suddenly the boy noticed the two Hyuuga coming toward his porch. He seemed pleased that they were here as he said. "Good evening; who is this thay you've brought with you Hinata?"

"Hello Haku, umm I would like to introduce you to my sister Hanabi. She'll be acompanying us.."

Haku gave a low bow causing his long hair to come over his face for a moment as he said kissing her hand. "The pleasure is mine lady Hanabi."

Hanabi giggled as she looked at her sister and whispered. "Hinata your right he does have a cute face; soft and smooth just like you said!"

Hinata held down Hanabi's mouth as she said. "eh my sisters just kidding Haku, I...well..sorry."

With a smile of pure innocences he smiled saying "Heh I would have to say the same about you two; a bloomed flower and her sapling."

At this point Hanabi was confused at why Haku was saying you two. She figured that Hinata had kept her secret safe from everyone which caused her to say. "Hinata, why does he know?"

Hinata gave a smirk to her sister as she said quoting the words spoken years ago. "Because he's my brother in arms, and someone I trust."

Not feeling up to talking about internal feeling Haku changed the subject quickly saying. "Zabuza will be attending the crusade, a little ironic since he was once a Muslim himself...Anyways come inside and we can prepare together."

"Ok Haku.." said Hinata as the three of them came inside the manor. by the next day, all those who planned to head out to the Holy land were to leave with Count Iruka at the break of morning after mass. The three came inside as they saw Zabuza sparing with his enormous sword; destroying the stacks of hay he spread out in the room.

He turned to the three of them as he said. "Well if it isn't Henri, an honor to have you visit." His enormous stature shocked Hanabi as he walked over to her and messed with her hair.

"This is your sister isn't she Henri...yes I recall her when we first met."

"Zabuza, perhaps now is the time to show us what you wanted us to see?"

He sneered at his heir as he said. "Pacience is a virtue Haku...anyways since I was your mentors, I was given these for you two. He then pulled out two red cloth crosses as he said. "This is the sign for all the people to know what you fight for. I'm sure your sister can sew them on for you." He then opened a chest that held his chain mail and cloth that held his crusader cross. Putting on both he said. "I'm off to the Counts to give a report on the men I'm taking. I won't be back so feel free to sleep here should it turn dark." After saying this he left to the stable and moved his warhorse foward with the information tied on his back.

While Hinata sewed her clothing with the cross, Hanabi began sewing Haku's since he was never taught this skill that was thought to be for ladies only. It had taken more time than expected as the sun began coming down. Haku rubbed his shoulder as he asked the two. "Would you like me to have a carrier send a message to your father saying your here?"

the two nodded since they both knew that the road was dangerous even for a two knights to cross. Haku set up a sheet by his bedside and offered it up saying. "Feel free to use my bed for you and your sister Hinata."

"What about you Haku?" Said Hinata in consern of were he would sleep.

The twenty year old simply smiled saying. "I'll find another place to sleep..." He flashed a playful smile as he continued saying. "this isn't the barracks like before Hinata." With saying that he grabbed a thin sheet for himself as he made it seem like he was heading toward Zabuza's room. After a few minutes Hinata lifted herself from the bed and walked through the halls to make sure he was taken care of. She noticed that he was not in Zabuza's room and quickly searched the manor. Finally she noticed that he was sleeping in a hay stack right next to the horses in the stable. A half eaten apple could be seen which showed that he had taken care of the horses before going to bed. Hinata simply gazed at him and closed the wooden gate to let him sleep soundly without a draft.


	22. Swabia's 'Crusade'

_text from the Journal Entries of Hinata Hyuuga_

_At the start of spring; after the peasentry that remained from the disasterous People's Crusade had harvested there crops, the Crusading armies of the farthest corners of Christendom had gone on the move to reach the similar target of Constantinople and meet up from there. From the Island Country of Sicily the King made his way by boat toward Constantinople's docks. The Northern French vassals and the nobles of the country of Flanders soon made there way as well. Finally our army commanded by Count Iruka of Toutouse had finally gathered enough troops to begin this march to the East. The leading commanders are as followed; The Duke of Swabia, Adolf von Kiba has been given an honorable command post in our army due to his lack of time to prepare in the Holy Roman Empire. Once we pass through his lands, he claims that his men will enlarge this french battalion beyong expectations. As for the armies of the Marshal of Toutoluose, I have given up my authority over the troops to my cousin Neji; who I know is gifted with leadership qualities...unlike I. Lastly without mention is the Count himself; who mans the largest portion of the army. In a way I'm glad to not have to lead the men since I can't allow the entire regiment to be looking at me so in a way it's better to be in the hundreds of other knights hidden in plain sight._

_I've noticed that many of my friends from Childhood had attened this just war. However I don't speak much to them unless spoken too. As the marching began I was reminded of the feeling of moving hundreds of miles without break before stopping for a night. The army we hold seems to just contine growing now; every providence we rest in brings a new crowd of knights, peasents, and freemen alike all willing to join up in the defense of the Byzantine Empire. Soon we should be arriving in Swabia; were we may see this glourious enhancement of the army will come._

**Land of the Holy Roman Empire**

The enormous Crusader army marched on through the lands of the Holy Roman Empire; greeting of cheer could be heard from the nearby farming communities which we kindly returned in gesture. As in France; many young men came to join this army in hopes of reaching resolvtion of there sin. Riding horseback in the front of the lines were the knights of the Marshal under command of Neji Hyuuga. In this battalion stood many of his known aquaintences from his days as a squire, and the Duke Kiba since his army had not arrived yet. The Duke with his spymaster Shino had been disscusing the Swabian territory with Hinata and Haku; whom they met from before. The group seemed to be talking in a much more happy mood than before as laughter and enjoyance of company could be heard.

"You will be amazed at Swabia Henri, the hunting is always full of life, the people are content, and the towns have full protection from me." He seemed proud of his land when suddenly a man on a horse; dressed similarly as Shino had come up to the spymaster and delievered a message to him. Shino opened the letter and read it in silence for a while.

"Hmm, whats the matter Shino?!" said Kiba as he became suspious of some misfortune.

He finished and closed the letter as he said softly. "It seems that your regent has started his own little crusade in Swabia...I just got the message that the town synagog for the jewish populace is being burned down as we speak."

It seemed that both Kiba and his dog became conserned about this at the same time. Seeing that his power would begin slipping if he let this go unopposed Kiba grabbed the reigns of his horse and brought it in the direction of Count Iruka. He pleaded with the Count to let him go on ahead to quell a local issue and that he would join up immediately afterwards, after giving his word he would return the Count let the Duke leave to his sovern country.

Soon a fear entered the young Duke's mind; his regent he had placed as ruler while he was away may have gained more power than he hoped. Riding back to the two he talked to he said quickly. "I need some knights; care to join me on this little expedition?"

Without having a chance to know what was in store both Hinata and Haku agreed to go help the Duke with his problem. The four began riding on there warhorses as Kiba's hunting wolf Akamaru kept a steady pace with them. The soon arrived at an abandoned gate as they saw the place in seemingly an open riot. The only thing that was keeping Kiba from suspecting this was that right at the front of this mob was his regent in charge with Kiba's coat of arms hanging on his banner. The Duke rushed in head first into the mob as he shouted out.

"You knaves and villians! How dare you destroy a gift I had made for my people, how dare you spit in my eye!" The serfs stopped throwing torches on the synagog as they looked in fear at there leaders instinctal anger at them.

The regent however was not a shaken as he said. "Honorable Duke, can't you see that we are just doing what the Pope has urged us to do?"

"No, all I see are dead subjects and burning houses. Urban II urged us to wage war against the Turks of Anatolia, not the Jews of my domain!"

"Pfft...they are all the same...heretics and infidels! Why march thousands of miles when we have the same problem right in our own homes."

The Duke grabbed a hold on his regent as Akamaru growled ready to pounce on him. "Your an ignorant fool! Who do you suspect was the arcitect for my estate and castles? Certainly not these uneducated low watts! You have murdered and destroyed buildings I erected for the loyalty of my Jewish citizens. They may have been heretics who refused to believe similarly but at least they paided there respects and knew who was the authority here." He turned to his spymaster and the others in his group as he asked.

"Whats say you guys? Should I have this traitor who goes and wages civil war hanged by the gallows for what he did."

"removing him will take away another obstacle from your rule my leige..." said Shino coldly.

"All traitors deserve to hang." said Haku with a spite for those who broke loyalty bonds.

Finally the eyes all fell on Hinata who was expected to make her suggestion. Seeing everyone stare and then seeing the regents fearful face she said. "P.perhaps an exile is in order?"

The other three thought of this statement and soon Shino changed his postion saying in an advisors tone. "The man did have a following of people. Killing him would only spark up there loyalties to him more, perhaps the frenchman is on to something..."

Duke Kiba nodded as he said in an order. "I exile you to the city of Milan, without a single ounce of your riches. You are to remain there and never be a thorn in my country again; if I get word you try to take my country by force then I swear I shall return from the Holy lands with my thousand strong army and retake you and make up for my mercy...understood."

The man now nodded feeling no sense of power anymore; he ran from the gate and never turned back as he fled. The fire from the Jewish holy building still was scorched as he said. "The serfs will rebuild the temple and shall be required to provide a confession for this horrid atrocity! As for my knights; you are now demanded by your consious and Duke to leave for the Holy land at once. I promised an army and by the Emperor's beard I will show them one!" the crowd gave a cheer seeing there leader again as a glourious crusader. Many joined him back to the Crusader camp, while others stayed to rebuild and restore the city to it's former self. By the time the five returned back they had a army of five hundred knights, a thousand men at arms, and four hundred archers from the peasentry were gathered. The noble Duke placed his regiment in with the other thousands of men and a great cheer could be heard by the crusader army...it seemed like they were invincible.

During the praise and celebration Shino had turned to Hinata and stated. "You handled the traitor quite chivilrous Henri...I'm surprised you offered mercy as your opinion since knaves like him richly deserve the gallows."

Hinata didn't know what he was getting at, she didn't want to be someone who stuck out of the crowd but she couldn't let someone, even someone guilty of taking too much authrority be hanged in front of her. "I suppose so, besides who are we to judge someone to the point of ending there life?"

the covered spy smiled as he said. "I see someone has a naive sense of thinking...it's not too bad though, some would say it's a trait that keeps you the safest against curroption. Anyways if you need me I'll be in the forest keeping from this loud celebration...it's starting to scare away my friends." suddenly a small beetle like insect crawled up his cloak and on to his face. He turned to Hinata who seemed to be surprised by this and simply turned back toward the forest again.


	23. Foraging

Note: I made a mistake in character selection so the ruler of Damacus will be another person...

_Journal Enty _

_Hungarian Steppe_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_We had finally marched out of the German landscape had have pushed into the Hungarian Steppe. I honestly have no idea what to expect here, this is a land in the metemorphosis stage from being a nomadic tribe to a divinly ruled Country. We have arrived to the midpoint to our destination and already our food supplies are waining. Smaller portions have been handed out to the soldiers and everyone is much more disgrunted. Do to this anger and the fact that no envoy to the Ruler of the Hungarian Kingdom has been seen; Count Iruka made the announcement of begining a foreging system. Some poor knights who could not miss another meal slaughtered there beautiful stalions for the rough uneventful meat they held. Neji has ordered his regiment not to do anything so foolish and to simply wait for the foraging party. Haku and Zabuza have volunteered to go on this foraging party and have taken off from the direction of the army. However they are heading to the nearby farmland which worries me._

Atop a grassy hill stood two Knights fully armed in plate mail. Behind them were twenty more knights, and below them was a full harvest of wheat waiting to be picked. It was a small farming estate owned by a Hungarian lord who most likely was not quite important in there caste system. The two knights looked toward each other and soon the larger of the two said. "So Haku, has hanging around your naive friend made you weak...or can I count on you to do this request?"

Haku looked down at the village that was sprawled around this estate farm and then said. "I harden my heart for you Zabuza...your will be done!" Haku then pulled out a lance and brought it down waiting for an order to strike.

Zabuza smirked feeling grateful to have such a young man who showed complete obediance. He waited for a minute and first they slowly came down the hill. Once they were halfway down it Zabuzu raised his lance and gave a warcry that would shake the mountains. The people of the village looked in that direction to see the banners of the red cross run down the hill heading toward there village. Everyone fled in panic as they headed toward there houses to either hide or find a way to defend. A few brave men came back out with wooden sticks sharpened at the end and a small wooden shield. They locked up in a spear wall in front of the knights as they waited in hope of taking away some of there men in the process. The long lances cracked into the wood sheild and then into the flesh of the serfs as the warhorses cracked through this wall. The Crusaders all headed for the fields and killed anyone in the way.

A large Hungarian who was more properally armed then the rest jumped in front of Zabuza's horse and caused it to buck back knocking Zabuza to the floor. The Hungarian lifted his battle axe as he prepared to slam it into the man's chest. Haku sped toward the area and parried the attack with his sword; still on horseback.

The Hungarian sneered and then made some remarks toward Haku in his native tongue. Haku had no idea what the man spoke of but he knew from his hand gestures that he wished for a duel with him. It seems he didn't care that the farm was being pillaged, so long as he could kill one of them in the process. Haku smirked thinking this would go fast as he said while dismounting. "This kill is to you Zabuza!"

Suddenly he rushed the man with his sword in hand. It glistened on the sun as if it was made of ice and gave a swift slash to the swung axe. The clash of steel was breifly heard over the sounds of the pillaging of the food and screaming of the peasents. Haku jumped back as he swung his axe sideways and then swiftly made a cut to his leg. The chainmail on the Hungarian protected his leg as he laughed mockingly and began his assualt again. Using the tip of his axe he plunged it into his chest and thend slashe down cutting Haku right along the chest. Haku's chainmail toar open and exploded into a million bloody chains on the floor as a light cut could be seen on Haku's now slashed red cross.

Haku tumbled away to keep from being attacked anymore and watched as the chainmail slipped off of his body. He pressed on the bleeding part of his chest but saw that the man had ran in for a kill now. Haku saw a farming rake and lifted it up hoping that it could deflect the strong steel axe. it rebounded his attack but the teeth of the rake broke off leaving a few long thin metal points. Seeing these litter the floor Haku lifted two up and held them in his hands like daggers. He ran now in a much swifter pace; due to the lack of armor and the result of training daily in twenty pound protection. One moment it would seem that he would be hit and then Haku would vanish from that spot. finally he got behind the Hungarian and had one of his newly made senbon needles at the man's throat.

"I am beaten...slay me Crusader and continue your quest killing hundreds in the process!" Yelled the Hungarian in his own language. At this moment it seemed like Haku could understand the man's tongue and soon was in shock to realize what his knights were doing. He looked around to see peasents getting hacked down as they ran and knights stealing bundles of grain to return to the camp. His grip felt shaky and soon Haku lowered his blade and said softly. "Leave now...let your asperations continue...I hope you fufill them."

The Hungarian knight was released and immediately ran to a horse in his stable as he rode out to the the hills to send a report to the Hungarian royalty.

Zabuza grabbed Haku by the torn shirt; furious at what he did. "Haku do you know what you've done! Now because you realeased him the entire Crusading army is in jepordy!"

Haku seemed in a trance as he payed more attention to the background slaughter. Finally after Zabuza had finished shouting at the young knight he said. "Zabuza...why do we kill?"

The question surprised the reformed knight as he placed Haku down to answer his question. This single statement seemed to have calmed him down; and soon forgiveness was in Zabuza's heart. He placed his hand on Haku's shoulder and said. "We kill because it is who we are...Human's are violent because of the original sin...from the moment Cain slayed Abel the path was divided for the human race. There are those...those who can do nothing better than war with his neighbor...and those who strive for peace much like how were commanded by our heavenly lord."

Zabuza looked toward his red Crusader cross and realized the fault in his image. Not wanting to ruin the fightin spirit of his young student Zabuza simply messed with his hair and said. "Come on; the men can deal with the food...lets get back to camp."

"Yes Zabuza..." said Haku still soaking in the information given to him.

It was night by the time that the foraging party finished with the farmland. Zabuza had left to warn Count Iruka that they must make haste away from this land; while Haku went back to the camp of the Marshal; Neji to speak with Hinata. His chest had stopped bleeding but his clothe were soaked in his own blood.

"God! Haku are you hurt?"

Haku simply rested his head and said softly. "More spiritually then physically." the remainder of the night was spent wondering if what they were doing was acually fit in the eyes of there Lord.


	24. Hungarian Vengence

A/N: I'm Making Hanabi Neji's Biographer as her role...hope it doesn't sound too much like Hinata's entires.

_Biography of Neji Hyuuga; Blessed bringer of the Byakugan_

_As written by Hanabi Hyuuga; close cousin_

_This Biography has been written in order to perserve the accounts of the Marshal of Count Iruka's crusading army; Neji Hyuuga. Father had gave me the order of taking in all important events for future preservation._

_For a while now it seemed nothing was happening expect marching and celebrations during the night, however since we left Germany the calmness of the trip has disapaited. Stranger occurances have appeared to my cousin and he has asked that they be saved in this account. In his own words he told me, and I quote. "I awoke for the day's meal of bread with a side of cheese; you see Sir Zabuza had just came back with some grain so there was new food for the army. I took some bites into the cheese and everything seemed ok, but the occurance began when I attempted to bite into the bread. About a second before I was to devour it a swarm of insects overtook it and devoured the bread. This alone was not enough to startle me for many people here were ridden with bugs and so the thought simply past my mind. The second event was also my second pure vision from the heavenly light above. I had been riding my horse up ahead of the army to scout for the Hungarians when suddenly a light shined right in my face causing my horse to buck me off of him. I looked to see that a angel with a flaming sword had purposely scared my horse to knock me on the floor. I was lifted up; feeling lightweight at the moment when I heard the voice speak." Neji goes on to claim that this is what the Angel said._

_"Neji...this army that has been built up has been examnied, and many do not have the scantifying grace to enter the Kingdom."_

_"Many slay there fellow creations with not a thought to them, and they are doomed to the fires. However many are simply disgusted by this bloodshed and if they truly repent for there crimes then hope is still with them. Finally there are those who are divided on the issue, and only the final act of these misfortunes will show if they are truly sorry for the sins commited."_

_Neji then claimed to have asked the Angel. "Good messanger...why do you give me this information and not the others?"_

_"I have been told to give you this because out of this entire army...you are in command of most of those that could be returned. But you must not let the next few words that come from me out to the others, or they will gain pesudo-faith and never return to the light."_

_Neji listened to the commands of the Angel, but keeping with his oath he didn't give me the information to write in this biography. In this conclusion of the first act, I expect great things from my cousin and I am glad to accompany him and my sister to this new and strange land._

Hanabi finished writing and closed the parchment to take to her older cousin. Walking through the camp was a torture for Hanabi as not many women followed the crusader army so seeing this at age fifteen year old was like a luxury for these lonely men. One man at arms who was sitting on the dirt attempted to grab Hanabi's leg and was swiftly saw that his hand was crushed. Hanabi lifted her head up as soon as she broke free trying to seem bold and said in a belittling tone.

"It seems not everyone here can be as Pious as Neji-san!"

Inside she felt mentally exhasuted, knowing that if she was not careful that she could be raped with no one knowing. The fearful thought left her as she finally found her cousin. He was inside his tent at the moment; reading a passage from his latin bible. Hanabi reared her head to see that he was reading "Exodus" of the Old Testament and then said softly.

"Neji..I..I finished the first page, mind giving your opinion?"

He seemed to be in deep thought as he began thinking of the second meeting he had with the Angel. He then noticed Hanabi had spoken to him and then said quietly.

"Hanabi-chan, have you ever heard of the the Jewish flight from Egypt? it's quite an intresting tale, and it makes me think of God's power...with his wonders he destroyed the Pagan Egyptian Empire and left it to waste."

Neji then thought about the fact that this war on the Moslem did not imediately mean forgiveness in God's eyes.

Suddenly he heard the sound of booming thunder and looked up to the top of his tent. About a moment after that the warning bell was sounded in the camp as flaming arrows rained upon the crusader camp. Neji jumped upon his cousin as arrows rained in his tent and then yelled to her.

"Go to the center tent! you'll be safe there...run!"

Hanabi did as instructed while Neji pulled on some chain mail and left his tent. He could see his fellow crusaders preparing as they searched for the unknown threat. The Knight went to the tent that acted as there chapel and found that Papal Legate Nara had been struck with an arrow. Pulling the blade out he said "Shikamaru! are you badly hurt?"

Shikamaru simply coughed and said. "I'll be fine, go and take care of these coward for me." From there he began to treat his wounds while Neji exited.

Neji found a horse to you and met up with Sir Lee who had not put armor on do to the fact that it would take time from the fight.

"Neji were is the threat?"

Neji activated his Byakugan as the hills seemed to become transparent soon he saw the horsearchers and Hungarian foot soldiers waiting in ambush for them to cross the hill. Neji lifted his lance high as he said "Lee, who's all prepared?!"

"I am!" yelled Naruto with two knights behind him who where in his service.

"Fine you guys form up with my men...we'll outflank them to the right and send them back from whence they came!" The group cheered as they rode around the hill while the rest either prepared or began marching in the direction of the archers.

**POV change**

Hinata had been resting in her tent when the attack began; being used to sleeping in her chainmail Hinata was ready immediately to begin a counter attack against the Hungarians. Haku had finished quickly as well as the two mounted to Join up with Neji's forces who were moving in to flank. Suddenly though they were stopped by Count Iruka who seemed disgruntled. The men at arms could be seen moving up the grassy hill as they got peppered by the horse archers. Soon the first wave was engulfed by Hungarian infantry and the Horse archer mercenaries who had turned to melee on the routed first wave.

"You two, get in our group and form up to face the attack!"

yelled Iruka as he charged the frontline to send back the troops. Hinata and Haku complied as they charged into the fray hoping to make it with there lives intact. The two charged into a sea of infantry with random placement of Cuman merecenaries. (Cuman were a turkish race that served as mercenaries in the Baltic) There lances pirced at the swarms of infantry and the odds were not in the two knights favor. Should they be dismounted Haku or Hinata would die just from being trampled by the Hungarian army. Hinata activated her own Byakugan and to her reilef could see Neji riding behind the lines; ready to strike exactly how they had to them. In the front; the crusaders seemed to have reorginized and began to viciously strike at the Hungarians. Soon there vigor broke there lines at the front while Neji routed them completely from the back. Few prisoners were taken and more bodies piled the hill making it seem a foot higher. Many bodies with Crusader crosses could be seen, the damage had been done.

About an hour afterwards, once the bodies were taken care of an envoy to the King of Hungary came to offer terms. He claimed that he would offer no more retaliation and offered food to the crusaders if they promised to not pillage the land while they went. This treaty was agreed but barely enforced as most of the Crusading army continued to pillage for supplies. One regiment however refraimed from further pillgaging, this one was Neji's troops who under threat of death were not allowed to pillage any land. This caused unrest in his battalion but they agreed in the end.

Neji believed that this was a act of God and contacted Father Nara who was Papal Legate for this expedition. The Papal Legate smiled and then said lazily.

"Don't worry so much about it Neji, this was a political attack. Besides if the Lord wanted to then we'd be all dead now wouldn't we? Relax about it and find peace...eh I'm off to bed then, congradulations on your success."

From there shikamaru closed the confession door and loud snoring could be heard inside. Neji smiled as he said.

"Perhaps he's right, but then...what will be are true punishement for our reckless pillaging?"

The thought troubled Neji which was obvious to Hanabi who slept at the floor of his bed as a way of protection from the men in the army. His tossing and turning would be added to the next piece of his


	25. The Wall of Contstantinople

Exhausted and hungry the crusader army continued the march to Jeruselem. The heat of the Greek sun baked the soldiers of the cross in there heavy chainmail. Hinata looked around to see her fellow troops abandoning there chain mail, and some fall to the floor out of heat stroke. She turned to her cousin who had beads of sweat coming down his face. A change had been noticed by Hinata as she saw that the road they marched on had turned to pavement. Making a sign with her hands Hinata used her Byakugan and to her surprise saw the majesty that was the great city of Constantinople.

Her lip quivered as she saw the tall towers. After the initial shock of the size she said to her cousin. "N..neji look over the hill is that Jeruselem?"

Neji's veins tensed in his eyes as he gazed through the hill they had to pass. Soon he shared the look that passed Hinata's face as he said softly. "No Hinata, that is Constantinople the grandest city in the world."

As they went up the hill everyone else forgot there hunger and tiredness as they looked up to see the wall that encircled Constantinople. Haku looked at his master Zabuza as he said. "Isn't it amazing Zabuza?"

The knights mouth was open; showing his sharpened down teeth as he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if this place could stand against armegedon itself!" Everyone turned there eyes from the city as they saw other Crusading armies meeting at the large gate in droves from the land and sea. In the shoreline nearbye were ships stocked with men who disembarked from there galleys. Count Iruka had turned his attention to one of the ships and saw the King of Sicily disembark with his army. By the time every person who had joined the crusades had met up; the wall was completely covered with Crusaders.

**POV Change**

Over the Outer wall of Constantinople the Emperor seemed striken with silence at the size of this renewed crusader army. Now they seemed three times bigger and were an obvious show of force as there sheilds and armor glistened on the morning sun. The Emperor Itachi continued to watch as his sister; and royal historian walked on to the wall to see this force with her own eyes. She gasped at the size and said to the Emperor.

"This force is not one we should take lightly; I would say they have the strength to sieze the city should they wish it. Not to mention that the ambitious Pein of Sicily is in the mass of this army; he's shown his colors with the attacks he has made on lower greek cities of the Empire."

"Peace my sister...I shall overcome these Western Princes, and soon they will fight for my banner and no one elses."

"Kurenai; I do not want that filthy army in my city; go down there and request the audience of the leaders of each Crusaer army and we'll discuss what the Byzantine navy is willing to do for them."

"Yes sir; I'll get Sasuke to call up the Vangaurd troops to keep the wall safe."

**POV Change**

It had been hours since there arrival now and all the Kings and Princes of the different lands had met up to discuss there travels and there plans of action with the Emperor. It seemed hunger had stricken every crusader army and the troops were becoming restless and willing to pillage the suburbs for food if they didn't recieve some from the Byzantine Emperor. In this circle of leaders were the famous Sarutobi; who's intellect in France was matched by only that of doctors of the church, Count Iruka; who owned most of southern France as a vassal to the King of France, King Pein the leader of the newly formed Kingdom of Sicily who already had some bad blood with the Byzantine Empire, The Duke of Swabia; Duke Kiba, and there spiritual leader and the eyes of the Vicar of Rome; Papal Legate Nara.

The oldest in the group looked back at the wall as he saw a small regiment of bodyguards, a leading general, and a royal family member walk down to meet the Crusader army. Sarutobi chuckled a old mans laugh as he said "Be prepared men; the Emperor's mouth arrives!"

Not completely trusting of there Byzantine "Allies" each Crusader Prince had there own bodyguards close at hand. Soon the small Eastern detachment was nearly surrounded in the sea of foreinger as they said out loud for all to hear. "Emperor Itachi wishes to speak with the kings of the West; though for obvious reasons we ask that no more than you and just your retriune enter the city.

Every leader spoke after the other on weather to bring anyone or not; starting with Sarutobi saying. "With my Brother in arms Minato I have no fear of ambush." The yellowed haired leader nodded to the old man not having to say anything else for himself.

Pein shut his eyes as he said "My angel of death will protect me should you act in betrayal." He then looked over to a women; veiled of most of her face walk up to Pein and stay at his side not speaking a word.

Shikamaru sighed as he said. "I would watch those blaphemous annalogies; lest you want to have to go through a Papal trial...anyways with the Counts request I would like Neji to attend as my bodyguard. He's proven before he can be a honorable Paladin to the Papal State." Count Iruka summoned Neji to the circle who gave thanks and remained silent like a true bodyguard.

Iruka smiled as he said waving to the Byzantines in wait; "I'm fine with just my few bodyguards its not a big deal for me."

Finally all eyes turned to the Duke of Swabia who was the last one to have to request sending anyone. He looked around and then said. "Well obviously I'll have my companion Shino with me."

Kiba then looked around the fields of people when he suddenly saw his past aqaintence Haku who seemed to be talking with the white eyed knight next to him. Riding over to him he said boastfully. "So will the Queen of France care to join me in the city walls?"

Haku turned seemingly not intrested as he said. "I am speaking with my friend Duke of Swabia; also call me a Queen again and I will have your tongue torn out if it is the last thing I do!"

Kiba chuckled slightly nervous as he said. "Eh bring your friend then; I recall him from the fight in Hungary...Henri is it? Hey your that close cousin of Hyuuga Hinata aren't you." he gave a toothy grin and turned to Shino saying. "Wasn't she a fair maiden would you agree Shino?"

"I supose your grace." Said Shino as he lowered his head trying to give himself covering over his face.

The young Duke elbowed Haku in the shoulder as he said "You made a sacrifice abandoning that beauty for this desert heat!"

Haku smiled for once truthfullly as he said. "Yet sometimes it's like she is right next to me..." Some laughter could be heard when finally Hinata and Haku rode back with the other two and joined up in the party that would meet inside Constantinople. The guards of the Emperor rode first back into the city; with the Crusaders close behind. A cheer ran out by the common people as they saw there leaders enter and in there eyes bring the Emperor to his knees in demands.


	26. Bathhouse of Constantinople

A/N: No I've not given up! (not that anyone asked) and this new chapter is finally up. Sorry it took so long but I had three different school related projects to do and have had little time to write up the stories. Anyways there in Constantinople now so since they won't be in another city thats not drowning in its peoples blood soon I will put a Nice HakuXHina moment in the next chapter.

In the filled room of Haga Sofia the proud kings of the West kneeled before the Emperor; accepting themselves as vassals to the glorious Byzantine Empire. They promised that in exchange for the assistance of the Byzantine millitary; they would return all former land that was lost to the Seljuk Turks back to Byzantium. All of the great kings and princes were required to sign in order to cross and little friendship brewed from this. Only two could outwit the Emperor; who was as cunning as a weasle. The first was Count Iruka of Toutoulse; who would not swear fealty unless the Emperor himself commanded his troops. Emperor Itachi promptly refused and instead made an oath of friendship against both of there enemies in this party of the West; the King of Sicily Pein. Both shared bad blood to the King of the Isle of Sicily and were pleased to find some ground to work with. Kurenai carefully marked down the entire event; showing in her work her dislike of these Western 'barbarians'.

_These filth ridden Princes of the Western lands bring with them the stench of there countryside. Already I have heard reports that on there treatment of the Kingdom of Hungary; some good news out of this is perhaps this influx of Franks can finally help us drive back the Seljuk Turks from lands rightfully belonging to the Imperial flag. Though I am not trusting of some of the memebers of this Crusade; already I've seen how two of the Princes have been able to sneak out of a vassalship._

_  
_All the venom of her writing disapeared as she walked toward the Emperor. The Leaders of the Crusade all were exiting the great cathedral as the historian royal whispered in her brother's ear. "You best watch the two who kept from your fealty; nothing in there consious is holding back there struggle for glory..."

"I will make sure that they do not become...ambitious." Said the cool minded Emperor

"Very well; I shall leave you to yourself brother..." She then carried on making sure to leave from the back exit and not have to smell the unwashed Crusaders.

The bodyguards had been promptly dismissed after the event and were left to meet the General of the Byzantine army that would be attending them in Anatolia. The mass of Frankish knights all waited impaciently for there Eastern guest and finally saw him as he appeared by horseback to the group. He was a well rounded man; with a good head of raven black hair. He seemed uncaring that he was late as he asked quickly.

"So you people are suppose to be the fierce Frankish Knights called for?" He slowly paced his horse around the group consisting of a German who didn't even have the desency to keep his tamed wolf in his camp, a cloaked man who the Byzantine Prince could of sworn had a bug crawl up his face, two white eyed knights whos blank white eyes made even the hardened veteran of war skin crawl, and finally a last knight who seemed either the most gender confused in the party, or the most savage with his long unruly hair.  
The thought of this pale fair skined man being known as how Kurenai put it a "Barbarian" made Sasuke laugh in his throat. The group seemed unamused ss Kiba raised his eyebrow exclaiming.

"Whats so funny?"

The General acted as though he didn't even know he laughed and simply said. "Nothing; I was just remembering something is all. Anyways allow me to introduce myself...I am Sasuke Uchiha the Brother of the Emperor and commander of the Cataphract divisions. You must consider yourselfs lucky to be in the presense of the Great City of Constantinople."

Putting her hands together Hinata looked around in awe of the ancient city and said trying to disguise her voice still. "Yes it is wonderful!"

The Uchiha coughed to signal to move on as he had a servent take his horse back to the stable. Cleaning off his uniform he walked ahead of the group as he said. "Well are you coming or not? There's business to attend to."

"Where are we headed Uchiha?" said Neji cautious to were he would be taken.

"To the hot springs; does anyone object to this?"

By this moment a nervous gasp gentle escaped Hinata's throat; caught only by Shino who gave a curious look himself. Haku pulled Hinata back and said whispering into her ear. "Don't worry I have a way to make this work..."

After saying this Haku lifted himself up and said. "I'll meet you guys there...I won't get lost and I'll be back quick." From there he left to the city gates with a dash hoping to arrive in time.

Everyone else shrugged him off, minus Hinata who felt like her last lifeline had just dashed away back to camp. Feeling empty she slowly followed the others down the road to the steamy bathouse not knowing how to handle this. They arrived at the gate and still no Haku to be seen, this rattled the Hyuuga who turned to her cousin for help with no avail. He simply gave a tense look hoping she could find a way out of this mess.  
By now Sasuke was busy getting a discount for the group and time was slowly running out. Looking out to the gate she saw no sign of Haku anywhere and sighed deeply. She noticed everyone but her and shino remained outside and she asked cautious of the strange man. "Why aren't you coming in?"  
A bug crawled through his hair which brought naseau to the Hyuuga as he said. "I must wait until my friends are all safely within me before I enter that sweat lounge."

"F..friends within you?"

The spy snickered as he said. "Well obviously it's not Kiba...no I'm talking about these friends." suddenly a swarm crawled up his arm and through the pours of his body. The very appearance of him being flooded with insects would remind anyone of the plague of locust that came to Egypt, only this time it came from a man instead of the wind.

Hinata stepped back unexpectant that this would happen. Her heart raced and her Byakugan had activated on instinct. Now she could see the colonies built in his body, like a human shapped dome of beetles. Finally relaxing she said. "D.does that hurt?"

Shino nodded his head no as he said. "Oddly no, it's just something I was meant to hold. I appoligize for scaring you but then again there should of been nothing to be scared of." He returned all his insects to his body except one which he layed on his finger as he said. "These creatures have been misunderstood...they are not bringer of death and should be respected like any other creation."

"Oi Henri lets go eh?!" shouted Kiba from the inside of the extravegent bathhouse.  
Hinata turned to Shino who seemed to have no problem waiting at the door for a while. Holding his wrist she asked in a pleading tone. "If you see Haku can you please direct him to the changing rooms?"  
Shino nodded as he saw Hinata take off into the bathhouse.

Inside it was huge with different sections built for all enjoyments. There were the public baths that were seperated by a five foot wall for the oppsite genders, a courtyard where athletes trained vigorously, and the changing rooms were people exited in bathrobes.  
Hinata went up to the owner who sat behind a desk and asked shyly. "Is there a private changing room around here?"

"You got money Frank? Its an extra gold coin to use the private rooms."

Immediately money was placed on his table as she quickly ran to one of the private stalls. Feeling the chainmail become wet from the collecting water she removed the armor and placed it in a storage shelf. Still wearing a tunic she simply sat there not wanting to move or take another step. Seeing the bathrobes did not help much either as they didn't seem to covering for the lady in disguise. Finally with the safety of knowing no one was expecting a frankish knight in the private stalls she removed the tunic and put on the more comfortable bathrobe. As she finished tieing the knot that held it together Hinata slowly exited and went in the direction of the men's public pool; keeping her arms crossed while she was still out of the water. Suddenly an arm grabbed her and pulled her to the opposite side. Looking up Hinata saw that it was none other than Kurenai from the seminary before who was pulling her. Hinata easily broke out of the royals hands and stood there waiting for an explaination.

Putting her hands on her hips Kurenai said to the Frankish knight. "You do realize that is the men's side of the pool...I don't know if that was your intention but if not let me show you where to go."

Hinata looked to the direction where the other knights were already. Seeing that she had no way of proving that she was a knight let alone a man she decided to follow Kurenai and hope she had not noticed her back at the ceremony.

After about ten minutes a knock came at the door to one of the private changing rooms. The door creaked open as Haku peared in asking cautiously. "Hinata, are you decent?"

From that moment there was a shriek and then suddenly a fist came right toward Haku slamming into his left eye. The fair skinned man flew to the ground with his chain mail rattling on the floor. His eye pulsated and a black ring was forming around it where he was hit. Haku was in a state of shock since he was told this was where he would find Hinata by Shino. The unknown person who he barrged into stormed off and left the knight on the floor with one of his eyes physically sealed. He rushed to the men's side of the bathouse for assistance when he was stopped by a guard.

_"Hey no metal! Be proper Frank!"_

Haku groaned as he ran off to change. Returning in a light robe he stepped into the mist filled room hoping to find Neji in the crowd of people. Pushing aside some men he finally found the one he was looking for as he said in a tense tone.

"Neji! I can't find...Henri."

He looked around to see the group indulging in much needed relaxation and not to mention cleanliness. Since everyone minus Sasuke bathed only than once a month it seemed a overjoyance to be able to feel this way. For a moment Neji didn't even notice the desperate Haku as he gazed at his skin noticing how truly pale he was under all the dirt and dried blood. Finally he turned up to see the hidden figure who approached him and said.

"Calm down; your acting like you lost a child...Henri can stay safe."

After Haku had relaxed a bit Neji activated his Byakugan seeing through the walls of the marble bathhouse. He stopped and gave a gasp losing his consentration for a brief moment. Putting his hands together he took some deep breaths as Haku asked curiously.

"whats wrong Neji?"

The Hyuuga glupped as he said. "There is a lot of women in the ladies side...It'll take some time to find her in there. I'll inform you when I see her." He reactivated his Byakugan and slowly told himself. _"Focus! don't lose track of the mission..."_

Seeing no reason to worry anymore Haku laided down into the water hoping Neji could find something to reunite the two of them.

POV Change

Hinata kept low to the floor of the bathhouse hiding half of her face in the warm water. She stared at the older woman who had brought her here and seemed unable to speak to her. She seemed to have a displeasing glare hidden in her eyes yet her face seemed to not mimic this. Finally trying to make a connection Hinata said relieved that she could speak freely.

"Umm thank you for pointing me to the way here...but I need to meet someone."

the royal sister of the Emperor raised her eyebrow to the girl as she said. "It did not seem that you were ready to leave when I saw you, now sit down and why not introduce yourself Frank..."

Hinata toyed with her fingers under the water thinking about how much information she should give her. She knew that Kurenai was the Emperor's sister and that they probably had as strict taboos on woman fighters as they did in France. Finally she opened her mouth to say. "I am Hinata of Toutouse; I came with my sister under a knights protection..."

Kurenai stopped and then spoke in the misty room. "I wouuld suggest you either turn back now, or try to merge with the population. The Holy Land is not a place for a lady and her sister. It is still in the hands of Seljuk Turks and of the Fatamid Dynasty; two that are not ones to allow Christian pillgrims in there lands." She waded over to the Hyuuga and looked to see the dirt and grime of a solider that she shared with Neji and the others. Feeling a sense of disgust at the dried blood of slain hungarians and the unwashed scars of wounds she said still with a calm voice.

"It must be horrid being stuck with a army of men."

Hinata visualized the entire march to Constantinople and realized how much of a pain it truly was to be around a group of bored men. Passing months on end without a fight put some of the men on edge. She remembered when Neji and her were pelted with mud one boring day on the march by none other than Naruto; who was probably the least chivilric of the everyone in the thousands of men in the army...even the men at arms. She recalled that he was flogged for doing that by Neji himself and after that not much came from the troubling knight.

As she reminist she noticed that Kurenai was examining her arms and the melting filth from her body. Feeling uncomfortable she lowered herself and said cautious. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing; listen I must be going now just remember that you shouldn't expect the Crusaders to be invincible...infact to tell you the truth I expect a whole scale slaughter of the ignorant Westerner. I still advice you to simply immigrate to Constantinople, no army of the Seljuk Turks will ever take down our great walls." She got out of the water with three servents wrapping her as she said.

"Good bye Hinata of Toutouse"

As she left Hinata gave a sigh of relief as she to got out and decided she would rather wait outside for Haku than wait in this entrapment. As soon as she came out she rushed to the changing rooms to recollect her clothing and armor; hoping the guys had finished up as well.

POV Change

Neji stood still with his Byakugan; seemingly shocked at this point. Finally he noticed his cousin leave the bathhouse as he said softly. "She's at the door..." From there he got up much to the surprise of the rest of the group.

"Hey Neji where ya headed!" cryed out Kiba.

Neji stopped as he said. "I got to find Father Nara...hopfully his confessional is open today."

Soon the rest were finally ready to leave as they put on there clothe and exited. Shino noticed Hinata waiting at the door and said in surprise. "I did not see you inside Henri; yet you seem cleansed of all your filth?"

"Ohh ya, I got lost in the steam..." said Hinata lying flat out to them.

_"A person with the famed White Eyes of the Angels got lost...I doubt that"_ thought Kiba as he whispered in Shino's ear. "Keep an eye on the Hyuuga's, something is odd of both of them."

Sasuke was the last to exit in a generally good mood. "So I enjoyed it how about you?"

Haku stayed quiet since this whole event basically gave him a black eye and a heart murmer. Much to his pain Kiba noticed the wound as he said.

"Heh whats wrong? Got yourself to close to the ladies side of the pool?"

As the conversation came to Kiba and Haku; the silent spy Shino sent two bugs to be attached to the fleeing Neji who headed back to the camp chapel, and Hinata's back to watch her movement. He nodded to his boss showing that the mission was complete.

Sasuke pulled his neck out and then said. "Now then there is one more place that I must ask that we attend."

**Flash to scene**

"The Hippodrome of Constantinople!" shouted Sasuke as the group rallied and cheered at the sight of the enormous chariot racing sight. The Western foreigners never saw such magnificent structures before; and the largest building they had was the cathedrals which were hardly the place of entertainment. They entered the arena stands to see the crowds packed all in one print uniforms. All Red team supporters stood in unison against the Blue who stood opposite of the White and Black teams. The Prince pulled on a blue sheet over his clothing as he said.

"I'm a blue supporter so I suggest that you be as well if you wish to stay alive here, at the arena is were we see the worst of human existance." He remebered stories of riots that took place because of the mobs of these chariot fans, some almost powerful enough to over throw dynasties that were generations old.

While the architecture was astounding ;neither Haku nor Hinata wished to attend this roudy crowding of crazed sports fans. The two laughed at the similarities and afterwards Haku whispered. "After this we can break away and visit the Gardens."

Hinata blushed slightly as she said. "Sounds like a good plan Haku..."

The two then found where the rest sat and watched unintrested in the speed racing charioteers. Not even a crash of the White teams chariot caused them to stir much to the dislikeing of the people around them.

_"Who wouldn't get excited over this! No Byzantine ever bores of the races less the mob becomes enraged of there disposition...I pray those two Franks get out of this alive..." thought Sasuke as he watched the two view the race with bored expressions._

_"Those two act as if there in a library read a book! Something is definately wrong with those two...Shino better find out what that is..." thought Kiba as he looked first to the two and then to Shino who watched the match and would quickly spy on the two knights._


	27. Fraudulent claims!

The races ended with a victory for the Red chariot team; much to the displeasment of the Prince of Byzantium. Like almost every other match the race nearly ended with a riot with the other three teams in uproar. Only the silencing by Sasuke's voice could hush the mob to leave in peace. The heir apparent sighed as he signaled for his group to follow him out through a private gate; away from the unruly crowds. Exiting Sasuke sighed as he said pulling up his uniform.

"I am sorry for that scene; the mob is usually less riled over losses. Never the less the races of the Hippodrome is one of the most factioned places in Constantinople. Even the Emperor does not share as many enemies as do the leaders of these racing factions...but there competition does prove useful at times."

His audience seemed uninterested; afterall they were foriengers who had no care for Byzantine practices. Also they were going to be gone by the next day and finally the only true reason they came was to slaughter heretics; with no idea at how mobilized the Turks truly were. Sasuke closed his eyes annoyed at his party as he said cooly as his brother. "Well I must be off to prepare the troops; enjoy yourselves in Constantinople just don't get to comfortable...Franks are not welcomed here." He then gave a short bow and went off leaving his group behind. With there host gone it seemed like the open distrust between them began.

Kiba lifted his arms and said in a bored tone. "I think I'll see what the taverns are like, you two coming?"

With closed eyes Haku said unsuspectingly. "No we were going to go see the Gardens. Are you sure you would not want to attend?"

The young Duke shook his head as he said. "No way; I'm not an observer of those things." He thought of a snide remark but dropped it so his spy could work with less stress. With an innocent face he said. "Later then..." and took off

Shino looked into the eyes of his targets; he sensed the bugs he planted on them and said calmly. "I have business my master requires..." he took off in the opposite direction leaving Hinata and Haku alone in a sea of people.

The two looked at each other with a sigh of relief visible in both there eyes. Remebering that they were still being viewed by the passing eyes the two continued the ploy. the two knights walked through the crowds making there way to the gardens centered around the cathedral. It was much less crowded once they reached Haga Sofia. In the garden there were about five people and only three were truly loud. Hinata looked over and couldn't help but smile as she saw Papal Legate Nara having a discussion with two other Orthodox priests. He didn't carry himself with a firey vigor like other priest in the Crusade; in fact he had told Hinata before that he was surprised to be chosen out of the many more fanatical priests in France. Overhearing them they seemed to be relaxed and respectful; however since they were the only true voices the discussion overpowered the tranquility of the place.

The garden itself was a symetrical masterpiece that was carefully taken care of by the Eastern Church. A line of pomegranete trees lined the left and pools of water irrigated the flowers surrounding them. A small patch of dirt next to the flowers and herbs was found and the two sat down taking a breath of the fresh garden air. A look of joy overcame Hinata as she said watching some brown birds rest in a tree.

"This place is really wonderful don't you agree Haku?"

The knight nodded as he brushed his hand through the flowers and felt them bounce back in recoil. The sound of the birds came closer as one landed near the two. I hopped closer to Haku until it was near his grasp the man just left it alone and suddenly it flapped its wings and perched itself on his shouder; connecting to one of the rings on his chainmail. The knight gave a warm smile to the creature as it kept its grip on him. Leaving the bird to stay on him Haku looked into the foilage of flowers and saw some herbs in the lower parts that were used for medicinal purposes.

Hinata had seen the same exact plants and thought it would be good to take some with them on thier travels. Bending into the plants the two grabbed on to the same plant stem bringing an akward feeling between the two. Hinata gave a sheepish smile which was returned by Haku with a nervous laugh. The two returned their hands and turned in opposite directions for a awhile, turning for a brief moment he gazed at Hinata and didn't seem turned off by her appearance even though the two leather tunics she wore made her appear as a pale man with hair that was already growing out again. Not caring for a moment if any passing eyes looked he stroked his hand down from her head to her cheek and said.

"I'm glad we found a place away from the crowds."

"Yah...it's mostly private over here."

The two moved themselves closer together but were halted when a bush in the garden shook. Haku placed his finger on Hinata's head as he whispered. "I don't think we are alone. Make sure Hinata."

She nodded and activated her Byakugan to see the surrounding area. In the church she could see the three priest who had been outside talking again. The important finding however was Shino cautiously watching them in one of the bushes. Haku threw a rock as hard as he could in the bush which forced Shino to revile his postion as he blocked it with his swarm of bugs. Realizing his capture and having enough evidence to return to Kiba with the spy ran like the wind and tried to escape the two.

The chase brought them to the market were people were knocked over by the spy in order to give him room to escape. What he didn't know was that he could be miles away and still be seen by the Hyuuga's piercing vision. The two leaped over the fallen people as they saw that Shino had succesfullly reached the tavern were Kiba was.

"Were too late!" said Haku malicently

"Don't worry; denial is our ally here. Wait and see what happens."

The two stopped at the door of the tavern as the Duke and his spy exited the building. A large grin was over him as he said. "Well look who decided to end there frolic in the flowers!"

"Why did you send your spy out on us anyways?!" Said Haku to his more or less offical rival.

He paced around them as he said. "To gather information of course! And boy did I get a great tale...tell me why were you quote. _Coming toward Henri as if to kiss him _" He felt as if he checkmated his rival; with this even blatant information he could have his face put away in a dungeon for the rest of his life.

"So what do you say to that pretty-boy?!" said Kiba sharply.

Haku snickered with a cynical intent in his mind. His eyes were shut for a moment as he gave a cackle of pleasement. "What do I say? I say you have just commited fraud against me..." By this time a crowd of serfs and merchants were forming around the three knights.

Haku lifted his arms up and said "As such I challenge you Duke Kiba and your acusing spy to a Trial by Combat! Me and Henri stand accused by you two and as such will be the Combat." A large cheer rose from the audience as they watched the two closely.

Kiba seemed confident in his own ability but turned to his spy and said. "Shino; regardless if they seem like weaklings they are knights, raised in the warriors code. Do you think you can take them on with me? I would gladly hire a champion to take your place in the trial if you wish."

Shino nodded as he said. "No master, just let me take the weaker of the two." He streched out his finger pointing it at Hinata. Soon bugs began crawling out of his sleave as he said. "Are you still afraid?"

Hinata knew that Haku needed her to be strong at this point and said in defiance. "N..no, I'll defend my brothers honor with my life!"

Kiba gave a toothy grin as he said "Fine then; lets go find Father Nara and make this trial a legal one...Then everyone can have the pleasure of seeing me take down both of you and prove your guilt!" Another cheer came from the roused audience as they surrounded them as the four made there way to the Judge.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll beat these two to a pulp." whispered Haku in her ear as they marched to Haga Sofia to find Father Nara.


	28. Trial by Combat

Returning to the Cruasader camp built at the edge of the wall the four fighters jumped into a wooden ring with their fellow knights watching in great excitement. Hinata turned to see Neji shaking out of nervousness, trying to ease his spasms with a glass of wine.

In a white papal robe; Father Nara got between the two and handed them each an old piece of wood that was to be their weapon in this trial by Combat. He sighed as the priest said. "You two shall fight until one sides party is unable to fight, or is killed. The winner will be proven innocent by divine protection."

Kiba smirked with a toothy grin as he handed one of the wooden clubs to his spy. "You two ladies will a piece of cake to deal with!"

Haku gave a smile that seemed sincere as he said. "I'm sure that you are quite trained in court ordeals."

"You calling me a criminal knave?! Shino leave pasty here for me! You take care of the white eyed guy." Said Kiba

"Understood…" Responded Shino as he dropped his club on the floor and waited to begin. His bugs swarmed out of his sleeve all eager to bite at their master's opponent.

Shikamaru looked at them as both parties seemed eager to attack. Closing his eyes he dropped a white cloth and said. "Begin the trial!"

As soon as they were allowed to begin the four charged straight toward their opponent with weapon in hand. The two splintering wood from Haku and Kiba's weapons crashed together making the cracks between it go even deeper in. The two were locked in a clash of clubs as Hinata slowly attempted to flank Shino.

Insects began excreting from all sockets of his face including his nose and the sides of his eye sockets which stalled Hinata from attacking him out of pure disgust. The audience itself was in shock as well; and the words heretic and witch were being passed through the audience. Shino turned to the watching crowd with blank eyes as the air around him was turning dark from the onslaught of bugs. Moving but his finger Shino's insects swarmed toward Hinata and Haku like waves in the ocean coming for the shore. Seeing the creatures coming Haku broke his attack and slid back against the onslaught.

By this time most of the people in the audience had enough. Pulling Father Nara back they yelled in protest. "That man is a heathen; he manipulates the bugs through dark arts! Kill the heathen!" The crowd around them was about to break down the gate when they were stopped by Father Nara.

The priest spoke as the fight continued. "You are not ones to judge others! I assure you a new trial will take place for the spy and that is it. Should any of you harm this man in anyway before he can prove his innocence then I will make sure that you are excommunicated for obstructing justice!"

Shikamaru looked out unsure if this truly was the work of a heretic or a grace of God. If it was the second then it surely was a dark gift.

As Haku stepped back from the coming bugs his club had splintered into five pieces leaving it as a bunch of slim toothpicks. Haku groaned at this issue but then decided to take advantage of this.

Kiba laughed straight out at seeing his enemy's weapon disintegrate but his tone was quickly changed when he found one of the splintered pieces of wood stab into his revealed shoulder. The wood came deep into his shoulder but nonetheless the Duke quickly pulled the wood splinter out of his skin. With a smile he said. "Heh you throw pretty good. But that doesn't mean the law is on your side!" As soon as he said that Kiba charged at his defenseless opponent ready to club him on the side of the head.

Hinata tried to come to Haku's rescue but was stopped from what she thought at first was Shino's body. Turning back she saw that she was in a ring of his bugs that had worked together to lift her from the ground. Making a motion of his hand Shino launched Hinata across the field leaving Haku still open to his master's attack.

With only four long wood senbon in his hand Haku lifted his arm to block the incoming attack. The club went down on the man and skid across the side of his head; opening a wound on Haku. However this gave Haku the opening he wanted as he used one hand to pull down his club and his other hand was used to stab the duke in the back with his needles.

The first two only hit the leather armor that they were all required to wear but the last two stabbed into the flesh of his upper back. The Duke's eyes twitched as he felt more needles inject into him. With a look of anger he yelled. "Shino; dispose of him!"

The spy came up to him with his bugs flying all around and had every last one of them swarm around Haku as the thousands of bugs began biting into his open flesh on his face and arms. No matter how hard he tried to brush them off there were simply too many of them. Hinata had lifted herself from the floor to see Haku's body being devoured by the insects. Racing over she lifted her weapon and slammed it upon Shino's turned back knocking the bug wielder to the floor. Feeling their master unconscious the bugs spread out into the air or returned to his body through a passage way.

Kiba lifted himself up not caring that two needles stuck out of his back and stared at his new opponent. He had a stern face, one eager for an attack as he said. "Looks like you're the last person to determine who here is right and who is wrong. Give yourself up and you won't be harmed like your friend."

Hinata looked to see Haku with an open wound on his head and his entire body surrounded with bumps from the insect bites. He opened his eye for but a second and then shut it; too exhausted to speak words of encouragement.

The wooden stick seemed insignificant now as she stared down her opponent. While he was already weakened from Haku's attacks the man was still an enemy worth being feared. His cheeks had large half-healed scars that showed he was not a noble who stayed locked in his castle. He looked over to his dog with a happy look but returned to face Hinata with determination. Lifting up his wooden weapon he said. "You have been warned false speaker!" Bracing his legs Kiba ran toward his enemy and launched himself into the air to make an Arial smash into Hinata's body.

The disguised lady rolled out of the blow and watched as his attack fell into the dirt. Finding his target once again Kiba attacked once more; but was parried by Hinata's own weapon. The two swung at each other hitting the light leather armor but never making a finishing blow. A stray blow bludgeoned Hinata on the side of her face causing a well of blood to come from her mouth. She strayed away from Kiba in order to get her senses back resting on the edge of the fence. Spiting out the blood she could hear the support from the audience and then looked to see the injured Haku. Feeling her will returning Hinata lifted herself up and began going on the offensive. First there was a parry, then a light blow to the Duke's leather armor. Hinata struck fast as she kicked at his knee bringing him to the floor of the square ring. A strike came with her entire force behind it as she swung her weapon right into the Duke's face knocking him out in a glorious gory scene.

Duke Kiba laid in his puddle of blood as Hinata collapsed next to him. A celebration roared outside of there face and soon she felt people lift her up in cheers.

The next time she awoke she was in a tent that was used as the Crusader's chapel with Neji and Shikamaru waiting at her side. Haku had still yet to awaken as he slept in another bed. With one eye shut from the multiple blows to the face Hinata said proudly. "I..I did it."

After saying that she felt a blow from the priests staff as he sighed saying. "All you did was give me a unending amount of explaining!" Rubbing his temple he said with distress. "Luckly Duke Kiba was able to pay off his punishment with a fine to the Papacy…however there is the matter of Shino's bugs. As you could see in the fight it did not seem natural and the soldiers demanded extreme action be taken." A scream in the other room of the large tent chapel could be heard. It's piercing shriek was like that of a tortured soul clawing at their face in hell. Hinata gasped at hearing the scream as she asked.

"Wha..what was that!"

Shikamaru sighed as he said. "Shino…the men demanded a trial by Water to see if he is a witch. He has to grab a pebble that is under a deep cauldron of boiling water…its seems he finally reached for it."

The next second Hinata saw a broken Shino walk out of the chapel with two nuns wrapping bandages on his exposed arm. On the places that had not yet been bandaged Hinata could see the skin pealing off the bone which made Hinata sick to her stomach. Shino simply stared vigorously at her and left the area in silence, as if he never yelled for mercy.

Shikamaru sighed as he said. "If he can heal that arm by the end of the week then he is innocent…if not, well let just say that this trial is nothing compared to the punishment. I've watched guilty men and women be pulled apart by horses before…makes me sick just thinking about it."

Hinata visualized the wound and hoped that he would heal quickly for his own sake. Suddenly the door opened with Count Iruka yelling to them. "Pack up! The Byzantine are on the move to siege a Turkish town. We can't let them get to far ahead!" Everyone in the camp was quickly putting away there camps as they prepared to move out to Anatolia.


	29. Siege of Nicaea

Three months since the Trial by Combat  
The Siege of Nicaea

Camped around the capital of the Sultan of the Seljuk were the Crusaders and their allies the Byzantine commanded by Uchiha Sasuke. Despite the meagre food supplies it was truly a sight to see. Even the Emperor himself had arrived as he blockaded a nearby lake that the Turks were using to bring in supplies. In the city they were commanded by a unkown captian who's courage may have been strong but leadership was waining. The true ruler of the city; the Sultan Orochimaru had left on an attack of a nearby town when he gained news of this Second batch of crusaders. At first believing it to be as weak as the first westerners to arrive under the Hermit Jyraiya he gave little thought to them, but soon his trusted advisor Kabuto warned him that this time the army was something much more and should be delt with swiftly through mail. After this warning and a begging from the besieged city and its people; the Sultan rushed to his capital with his army and came upon sight of the attack.

It was morning; and from the top of the hill the Sultan could see the enemy working to tear down the great city of Nicaea. The city itself had a garrison of thousands of able bodied men who vigorously defended the two hundred high towers of Nicaea. Orochimaru saw battering rams being burned down and towers getting caught in the sand; much to his delight. However he noticed that some success was coming from the sappers as they digged under the towers in hope of bringing them down. His observing snake-like eyes looked around until he saw a familiar banner on top of a mountain.  
"Ahh, Itachi-kun is here as well; and it looks like he brought his brother with him..." He licked the rim of his lips as he turned to his army and said to them in a raspy voice.

"Men; you remember the slaughter that we had commited on the first Crusaders? Well I want that to be done again! Show them the cost of defying the Sultanate of Rum!" (Yes the acually title is of Rum)  
A great cheer cryed out as Orochimaru focused on the closest target at hand. Seeing the regiment of Heir of France; Sarutobi and his own blonde haired ward the Turks swooped down from the mountain unleashing a rain of arrows from their horses as they neared the target.  
The old man turned to see the newly arrived enemy and pulled his men back from the threat of the city to deal with this foe. Donning armor himself the two in control of the northern regiment prepared for the attack that would come to them.

"Stand easy men; for like demons these Turks feed off of the fear emitted here."  
The yellow haired Minato who stood beside him simply nodded and raised his banner; being a man of little words.

Their men rallied behind their general; as they were alone right now being too far away from the rest of the army to recieve reinforcements. The fighting lasted all through the night until both sides were weary from swinging lances and spears at the enemy. Through the onslaught of men the two generals had finally met face to face; causing a culture shock moment in the midst of battle. The sultan gazed at his armor clad opponent while Sarutobi looked at the Sultan of the Seljuk Turks. After the initial meeting of gazes took place the two charged at each other hoping to slay the other for glory in their army. Sarutobi pulled out his black lance with a tip of gold as he charged through the sea of men. Orochimaru snickered as he pulled out his curved scimitar and rode on to meet the enemy. The lance grated Orochimaru's shield as his scimitar was knocked back by the shoulder piece of his enemies armor.

Sarutobi quickly pulled out his sword as the two locked together trying to gain an advantage. Some men nearby stopped fighting simply to watch their kings fight it out in a duel like circle. With a malicious grin the Turkish Sultan said. "Once I defeat you; all your men will have thier head on a pike at the walls!"

The Heir of France scoffed as he replied. "The only blood that will be shed in the city is the unholy blood of you heretics!" Their words emboldened them to push harder as the men around them continued to press on. Finally Minato the French heirs defender rushed in to the battle and grazed the side of the sultan's arm. The oddly pale Turk gripped his wound in anger at the man who broke this duel and retreated with his defeated army toward the hill that they came from. The Crusaders under Sarutobi's control begged him to stop and rest as they were too exhausted to give them chase. In all it was an equal loss of life numbering in the hundreds.

**Western Gate of Nicaea  
**Hinata and Haku grimly pounded on the indestructable Gate of Nicaea as they heard balistica arrows impact on the wall and drive dust in their faces. Rubble was falling all around yet their was no sign of these walls falling any time now. The slaming of the wooden trunk they held seemed futile as they mearly watched as the gate vibrated.

"Urgh..Henri whats the situation behind the gate?" Asked Haku nearly forgetting to call her Henri in the dire situation.

Her Byakugan active the Hyuuga looked to the other side to see the usual activities of the enemy. At first they continued to brace the door however soon she saw a banner raise up as a person who appeared to be a captian raised his sword and made visious swings. Soon the men bracing the door were sallying the door open to flood the attackers and drive them back. The moment Hinata saw this she yelled to the people in the battering ram.

"They're sallying!"

Suddenly all the defenders of the wall poured out on to the men at the battering ram. The Crusaders gave up their ram for their swords and charged at the Turkish garrison with the will to fight. Shields and sword colided as the two forces slashed at the other without mercy. A scimitar slashed through the throat of a man-at-arms next to Hinata causing the splash of blood to hit the side of her face. The troops in the middle continuously pushed at those in the front in order to make a force that would pull them all out of this bottled up area. Hinata felt the push and finally after bringing her sword down into the wooden shield of her enemy she broke out of the battering ram. The other Crusaders soon followed and surrounded the garrison, breaking any morale to beat them back dissapear. The garrison of the city fled back behind their gates and let the siege continued as normal. However losses had been too severe and after two useless hits on the door the men were instructed to return back to camp by thier marshal Neji.

Sweating and covered in the blood of allies and enemies the two knights fled back with the rest of the troops. Hinata looked over to Haku; who at the time was still scaring from the wounds of the trial, and saw that he had been slashed aside the cheek. This agrivated his previous bug bites and soon all his scars were opening up in a bloody mess. Luckly for him he had reached the camp before the bleeding became severe. Falling down on the hot sand he panted as Hinata bent down and placed a wet cloth upon his bleeding face.

Even in this state of weakness it seemed Haku couldn't help but grin; he looked toward the walled city and for a moment thought that it would be impossible even for their Holy army. Soon however despite the blood that had begun to cake around his eyes, Haku saw a flag of the Byzantines rise up on the Eastern tower. Soon more flags of the ally rose until it was covered in the purple banners of the Byzantines.

A great cheer came out as everyone stopped the attack and marched to the gate to begin the sack of Nicaea.

_Thirty minutes ago_

Under the setting sun in the camp of the Emperor was the Sultan's most loyal advisor; Kabuto. After a few hours of fighting and the discovery of the defeat of the Sultan's relief army a deal was made behind the Crusader's back. It was to be agreed that the Seljuk Turks would give up the city to the Byzantines in return for safety to leave the city unharmed. The Emperor agreed fully and had his men enter the large city and begin replacing the flags.

"I feel better at leaving this city in the hands of known enemies...I have seen first hand how good those Crusaders are at raping cities of thier pocessions."

Itachi opened his eyes with a crooked grin as he said. "I assure you; no muslim will be harmed and no crusader will enter this city."

"Glad to know...just remember that soon it will return to Turkish hands."

"Watch your tongue! If I did not know the Sultan personally then I would have let these Crusaders sack it for all I care." said the Emperor lying completely. After all this was a former Byzantine city and he would be broken hearted to see it in flames from Western barbarians.

_return_

The Crusaders shouted to the exchanged guards to allow them enterance but the were refused this causing annoyance in the army. Soon the kings and leaders arrived at the gate and demanded to see the Emperor. He arrived at the gate and opened it slightly so that him and his guard could come to the crusader kings. With a cool disposition he said. "I do hope you realize that I will not allow your army enterance; however please accept this as our first token of...friendship." Soon a vast stock of horses, gold, and other luxuries were brought to the Crusaders feet, but they were not impressed. The kings and princes knew that they could of gotten much more had they been allowed to sack the city and turned back taking the small gifts with them.

Gripes and groans came throughout the camps as they became less trusting of the Byzantines; and especially the one who had been ordered to remain with them. A council of the Crusader Princes and the Papal legate met as they discussed how much they could trust the Byzantines on keeping their word. From the outside of the camp they heard the voice of an old man as he said.

"Sounds to me that those Byzantines have shown their true colors to you."

The Princes turned to see a raggy old man with a cane. The Papal legate Nara stated with authority.

"Who are you peasent?"

"A peasent I am not...they call me a hermit...Jyraiya the hermit." and so the Crusaders gazed upon the man who led the first true crusade of the poor and unprepared. He had survived the grueling desert and was to return back to Europe only to find that another crusader army was just nearby, and this time they acually had a chance.


	30. Scars of the valley

_Articles of the Honorable Lord High Marshal of the men of Tourtose_

_  
Written by First Cousin of the Lord High Marshal Neji Hyuuga; Hyuuga Hanabi  
The desert heat makes many creatures mad; this comes with no doubt to Crusaders as well. After leaving the rich city of Nicea with little booty the army continued its journey to Jeruselem, still being followed by the untrustworthy Byzantines from afar. They grumbled and argued about ever excepting those Eastern Christians help in the first place, however the smarter knew that without them they had no guides...or did they? The coming of the hermit Jyraiya has brought some discussion among the Princes of the Crusaders. This man was once in command of a large regiment of peasents who left thier land for fame and Glory. Despite his failures he still is knowledgeable of the land which has only made the void with the Byzantines even greater. Even more this man has a vendetta against the Byzantines for backstabing his army and leaving them to the slaugther of the Seljuk Turks. He eyes the General Sasuke anytime he enters the Crusader camp to discuss tactics. _

_This one man has created a huge rift in the patchwork of God's army. The factions have come to the Heir apparent of France; Sarutobi who wishes that we remain with the guides the Byzantines have given us, and King Pain of Sicily who follows the Hermit and wishes to take his advice. While the leaders argue through the nights, more and more food is being spent from our stocks. The Lord High Marshal has come to the ingenius plan of dividing these two armies. One will take a western route by the coast while another takes the route through Armenia a Christian country. Both plan on meeting in Antioch were they will beseige the city and decide on leadership afterwards. The idea was agreed and in about a week the soliders will be seperated by a vast desert landscape. I pray the heat does not get to the ones closest to me.  
_

**Route to ** Antioch

Marching through Armenia; a fellow Christian nation eased the pains of marching for the Crusaders under the command of Marshal Neji. The worst attacks had been ambushes from the mountains surrounding them by Turkish troops. Their had been no word on what had happened to King Pein of Sicily and his regiment. Most had given up hope thinking he had died on his route following the strange hermit. Even with a army shruken in half they had a vast horde at their disposal; this however did not protect them from all dangers. Nature still incured her wrath threw the heat as men simply died atop their horses from the heat. Hunger also took a toll on the soldiers as people marched on foot after eating their own horses for the tough meat they held. Beautiful stalions were used in a manner that was destined for lower beasts like pigs and the like. Prouder knights who refused to be dismounted rode upon mules to accomadate for the loss of their horse, which were sold at enlarged prices by the local merchants.

A party of fifteen men were sent foward to see if the city was in site. It was a dangerous route full of mountains and valleys that cornered the slow armored knights. Due to Marshal Neji's skill in predetermination he forbade any man to lose their horse to hunger, and in effect his group was sent in as a scout. Hinata and Haku stayed near the Marshal on his orders as they quitely treded farther from the main army. An errie sense overcame them and only died when they saw the end of this unforgiving valley. Neji made a noise to signal Haku to ride with him ahead and see if the city was nearby. Obeying his leader the two broke from the fifteen men and rode up foward. With his eyes at full ablitity Neji could see the sight of a tower enflamed and ladders climbing upon a wall. Farther to the west a piece of the city crumbled down as well known banners poured into the besieged city. With a sense of pride Neji proclaimed to his fellow scouts.

"Foward men; at top speeds we must move or we shall miss the honor of battle!" As him and Haku prepared to pull back a series of figures rose from the dirt with daggers in hand as they attempted to grapple the knights to the floor. Neji's horse winnied and kicked the attacker killing him with crushed lungs. Using his sword Neji hacked at the last remaining Assassin and rode back in full retreat, too late to save Haku.

The dagger from Haku's Assassin ran deep into his beasts neck and knocked knight and horse down to the floor. The quickly pulled Haku away from the other fourteen and pulled his helmet off to keep the knife at his throat.

The remaining men were ready to charge the Assassins but were stopped by the Marshal who didn't wish for a knight to die so dishonorally. Lifting his hands in cease he said with venom. "Who are you who hide in the dirt like snakes! Art thou Turks!"

One of the men; a tall man with pale skin despite the desert bombardments and carrying a sword around his size smirked at the knight. He was not part of the attack but appeared afterwards as he said. "We are the Hashshashin; or otherwise known as the Assassins. All the kings as far as Byzantinum and Egypt bow before our great leader...less they fear a dagger in their beds."

He looked at Haku for a moment and felt a bit of anger seeing his more or less fair skin compared to his own appearance which has been described as fishy in comparison. Pulling out his oddly shaped sword he said cautiously as he placed the weapon upon Haku's face. "We have come for two reasons, one is we require that your king pay tribute to us. Since it seems obvious that Antioch will fall to your rule, we only want to continue our...protection. The second order of business is at what cost will you buy back this man?"

Feeling a nervous jump in her gut Hinata yelled to the captor. "P.Please don't kill him!" After seeing a toothy smile come from the Assassin's mouth she wished she had not said that.

"Fool! Idiot! Damn it keep your mouth shut knave!" He had a great show of anger to his cousin who had just made this deal much more favorable to them.

Finishing his cynical smile he ran his sword down Haku's cheek as he said. "You have until the sun comes down to answer; if your king agrees then send us his ring, if not then...well we shall meet him again soon I suppose. As for this man...three hundred benzats will earn him his freedom!"

Everyone knew that was a high ransom price, in fact it could pay for three knights to live for a month in the Holy Lands. Neji winced at the price and then turned to his cousin who had lowered her helmet just to conseal her face from these extortionates. The fourteen men left the clearing feeling like they had abandoned an ally to wolves.

The Assassins then surrounded the now alone Haku as they each gave a gaze of hatred toward him. After a minute one of the lower assassins asked "Musai Kisame! May we rough the infidle up?"

The massive man opened his palm in acceptance as the men in the group began slashing on his face with the scimitars in thier hands. A few became creative and grabbed some thorns from a nearby dry bush and whiped him across his face; spraying the blood from the sword wounds and adding new ones. The knight tried to fight back but was overpowered until exhaustion. A final slap across the face with the rod of thorns was done before Haku's mentor Zabuza came before them with the ransom money and the original scouts.

"Give me back Haku!" yelled Zabuza who equaled in measure to Musai Kisame.

The flat faced Assassin only smiled showing his teeth as he said in his tongue. "My associates roughed him up...so two hundred will do."

The two neared each other and simotaneously they kicked their object for the others. The pounds of gold was collected by the Assassins while Haku was picked up by the Scouts. In rage Zabuza lifted his massive claymore and attempted to cut the man who had done this to his student in half. However Kisame was just as fast as his damacus steel met his weapon. Kisame kicked Zabuza to the floor of the valley and his men threw two containers of Greek fire on the floor as the scouts prepared to charge them with their lances. The continually growing fire scared the horses giving the Assassins time to escape. The final words they heard were.

"Remember the name Musai Kisame outsider; for it was I who did this to your student!" Suddenly he disappeared into a collection of caves used by the Assassins.

No sounds came from Haku for a brief moment which placed the two closest to him in near shell shock. Suddenly a gurgle of him choaking on his blood was heard as he spit up the blood from his facial wounds and looked around with his one uncut eye. The thorn whip had ruined his natural beauty and more important it had made a cut on his retna of his eye making it a painful experience to open.

Zabuza lowerd his veil that covered his teeth as he lifted up his wounded adopted heir and quitely said. "Embrace me son...I failed you. But I swear that should I ever live to see the glory of Jeruselem that I will find this...Kisame of the Assassin's and will kill him and leave his skull as a mantle!"

Hinata seemed unable to talk as she saw his state. Haku had taken damage before but it would alway heal in the end. This time it was deep wounds and it would leave scarring that would follow for his lifetime. Soon the main army would arrive; many celebrated about leaving the valley but a small group weeped as they waited and hoped for Haku's body to cease the continued flowing of blood.


	31. Break up in Antioch

**Shorter than normal I know; and I know also that it's been eleven days but I've been sick for a few of those days so I can only appoligize so much.**

By the time the second army had arrived at Antioch; it had already been surrendered by any surviving besiegers. The gates rose by eratic soldiers as they let the secondary army into the city captured by King Pein. Flags were being risen at the towers and everyone in the city could see one of the major mosques in Antioch being converted to a Church. The crescent was dropped to the floor and in it's place rose a golden cross. Their was only one thing that was a negative in light of this celebration; and that was the slaughter that occured earlier by the Christian knights. The wind blew the in the direction of the city, giving it the smell of human flesh and rotting corpses.

A great uproar occured when the Byzantine soliders lead by Sasuke Uchiha were stopped by a spear wall from entering the city. Much like the Emperor had previously the King of Sicily walked over to the general and proudly proclaimed his ownership of this land; making himself Principally of Antioch. It was obvious he did not plan on giving this land back to the Byzantine empire; and soon in defeat the General left the Crusader party angry and resentful.

"Hmm they'll find soon enough the price of backstabbing me!" Riding his horse Sasuke marched his army away from the city; back to Constantinople to report to his Emperor about the seizing of their territory. Cheering could be heard behind the walls for by now the mixture of the King's and his Hermit advisors Anti-Byzantium attitude had finally taken affect.

After all the loot was taken and the bodies buried things seemed to have begun stabalizing once again. The major difference was that hardly any Muslims or Jews were allowed entrance back into Antioch; even if they had lived their before. While this affected the city negatively it did not stop complete production and life continued as normal.

Most of the Frankish Knights stayed together to celebrate their glorious victories over a pint of ale. However one stayed away from the crowds for days on end. This was Haku; since he was randsomed and brutally scared the world seemed like a new place.

Children who played in the streets would cry and run in fear of his horid appearance. Ladies who once swooned over Haku; agains his wishes now were in disgust and simply turned away. It seemed even the animals were frightened and birds no longer wished to perch upon his shoulder to see his once fair snow like skin. He knew what had to be done, walking toward a blacksmith he ordered the construction of a mask. He watched as the sweaty middle-eastern man hammered at a lump of steel until it was molded into a mask shape. Two slits were cut into it so he could see and it was finished with rising design placed on the metal.

"Your mask sir..." said the Blacksmith as he handed the metal facial cover to Haku.

Taking the mask he quickly placed it upon his face; covering all his appearance with a blank white cover. All in all he seemed much more intimidating than before and to his surprise it only cause more to fear him whereever he went. The days in the city increased and soon Haku had gained a mixed reputation in Antioch. After all how in their right mind dressed like a dread lord and acted upon chivilary not seen in other knights. By now the only peace he seemed to have was watching the night desert on top of the wall. His peace was disturbed as the door opened to Hinata entering. His attention never left the wall as he asked coldly.

"What is it?"

Hearing him seem annoyed at her entrance she quietly walked up to him and said with a half-smile. "Nobodies seen where you've been Haku...I'm glad to see your ok."

"Am I? You know what hides under this mask...the rememberance of my own failure. Like a broken tool I had to be paid for to be returned."

A short silence was taken up until Hinata responded. "T..thats not true; you've been..well..uh."

Haku's hand came down slamming on the stone wall as he said in anger. "Damn it grow a backbone! All my life I've seen no change in you; your still the timid, pale, unfocused child who can't even bring themselve to kill heretics." Making an exit he angrly left still expressing his own self-dislike toward Hinata. Slamming the door both seemed to have the same effect as the two cried; one on the wall and the other coming down the stairs. The only difference was that Haku kept his tears hidden behind the cold metal mask.

Hinata laid her head against the wall as the water from her face came down on it like a trickle from a stream. She didn't expect him to lash out in such a way and seemed surprised to see him unlike himself.

"What did those Assassin's do to Haku to make him like this?!"

She laid on the stone for a few minutes before putting herself back together. Holding in any sniffles that would come out Hinata gained a emboldened expression as she said gripping against the wall. "No, he's not lost yet; but Haku will never come back with me like this. No if I am to bring his spirit back I'll have to be more confident...for both of us!"

Tears still came down the Hyuuga's face but this time they were with a stronger, and determined face. Taking one last look out into the horizon she noticed that dust was rising from the air. Activating her Byakugan she gasped seeing a relief army from the Seljuk Turk coming with Seige engines to reclaim Antioch. Hinata quickly left to warn the leaders. Hinata knew that if she wished to regain Haku's admiration then he would need a change of heart before the next battle. For once this colder Haku experience a kill in his state; Hinata feared he would stay in this manner forever.

"I'll make you admire me...I have changed I..I know it!" said Hinata as she ran too the citidel were the Principally of Antioch reigned.

**Next Chapter won't just be mindless violence; in fact a relic will be found that will envelope much of the chapter. Stay tuned **


	32. jailing a broken memory

It seemed that the 'eyes of the angels' that the Hyuuga held were more powerful than they first thought. scouts reported that the Turkish army coming to relieve the city was still at least two weeks away; due to rocky terrain and the requirement to move the pre-built seige engines. In the meantime a envoy from Vizer Gaara of the Fatamid Caliphate had arrived believeing that the Byzantines had retaken this land. Seeing the foreign flags blowing on the towers. Showing the flag of the Egyptian Sultan they were allowed enterance to the city to speak with the new ruler of Antioch; King Pein. The room they met in was dark and the cold King seemed to blend right into his throne. Moving to a more lit area the King and other Crusader leaders began talks with this envoy to the Caliphate.

The diplomats that arrived were none other than the three Siblings; Gaara, and the lesser vizer Kankuro and their sister Temari. They had noticed nothing different about the city as it had been clean of the dead bodies for quite a while. The first thing that the black ringed eyes of Gaara's saw outside the window of the castle was the Mosque that was changed into a Church. A stern face overcame him and the others knew he was becoming infuriated with these...crusaders.

Moving Gaara away from the Europeans Temari said to her brother as to ease his anger. Whispering in the ear of the enraged Gaara she said.

"Peace dear brother. We can not retake Jeruselm alone...only an alliance with these moronic infidels will give us the chance to retake the holy land from that Snake of a Sultan!"

"Be quick envoys my paciences is wearing thin!" said the crowned King of Antioch as he waited with crossed arms for the discussion to begin.

Regaining his cold hardened voice Gaara proclaimed. "The Sultan of Eygpt would like to make a renewed truce with the Byzantines...we."

"We are not in service of the Byzantines; Egyptian! The Emperor has abandoned us so we abandoned him."

With his steady cold voice Gaara responded. "How...unfortunate; however we are willing to negotiate with you so are you willing to fight against a common enemy?"

"And what of Jeruselem?" Said Count Iruka in the group of Crusader leaders.

With a voice that sounded more like a groan Gaara said. "Know this; for over a century Jeruselem has been in the protections of the Fatamid dynasty; we will not hand over this sacred land to foreigners."

Every Crusader Lord stood up at that point and said almost in unison. "Our discussion is over; please leave the Principality of Antioch. We will not be needing your assistants Saracen!"

A dead eye came from Gaara but he was soon pushed back by his brother as he said. "Very well we accept your choices we must be going now."

Suddenly the short vizer broke from his older brother and in front of all the Crusader lords said in full hatred. "I assure you...once the Turkish horde is dealt with. I will personally command the armies of Islam against you infidel! Our borders strech from Al-Andulus to Bagdad all filled with warriors willing to die to drive you back to your woods! Come along my siblings...we must inform the Sultan."

The Prince of Antioch would of had them killed on the spot had their not been a code of honor to respect envoys. Streching out his hands he said as furious as Gaara was. "Be out of our sight!"

Agreeing to the Prince's wishes the three took leave walking out of the castle and then the gate of the city. Kankuro sighed saying to Gaara. "Don't you think we should of tried to reason with them instead?"

"Their is no reason with those infidel...only the sword will silence their arogance!" Riding off on horses the three headed back to Egypt to inform the Sultan to prepare the army for an expansion to the Holy Land.

**Antioch **

The men were warned to keep watch over the gate until the army of the Turks arrived. All alcoholic drinks were locked up for the time being to keep the men in a fighting shape; though it mainly just annoyed the common solider. Hinata herself spend hours on end walking from one side of the city to the other thinking on how to win Haku back. He seemed completely broken; and instead of his normal attitude of not caring of his own appearance or unusual dress, he now cared for his clothing choice and continually wore a mask to hide his face. Before he would proudly wear a rose colored robe while carrying his sword for the critics around him, now his attire was much darker and seemed intimidating to other men. However a intuition gave the undercover Hyugua an idea of what was going through Haku's mind. After all she saw the end result of the Assassin's ransom; they tore apart his face with that shaving type blade which alone would break any man.

Walking down the dirt road she noticed two figures in the distance. One was swinging a sword on a log while the other watched. It was none other than the Duke Kiba with his assosiate Shino. The mysterious spy had survived with his life do to passing the test of boiling oil however judging by his appearance he seemed changed and different. One similar trait was that bugs continued to crawl upon his face and hide within his clothing; something that still sickened the Hyuuga. Walking up to them the Duke laid down his sword and said with a toothy sneer.

" Well if it isn't Haku's silent little bird."

She gave him a weak sneer back which seemed more like a wince in the Duke's eyes. Believeing that standing up to the Duke by herself would be a good way to begin her road of bringing Haku back Hinata stood her ground and said trying to hide her voice in a deep tone.

"I..I'll have you know I haven't seen Haku in over a week."

"Really? I for one am shocked, considering you stick to him like a parasite. Isn't that right Shino?"

Silence was all that sounded from the spy as he seemed to be watching something on the floor.

Soon he got up and said quitely "I'm going to get some air."

Kiba nodded and then turning to Hinata said. "Oi, Henri; you tell that prim friend of yours that I'm not buying his dread knight appearance; he's still an extravegant Schwuchtl (Faggot) till he proves me otherwise."

"Ordure! (bastard)" Responded Hinata at her wits end as she stormed off from the scene in anger.

Kiba scoffed at the weak response thinking to himself. It's like he lacks any spine to defend himself; heh anyways I suppose I'd better head back to a place to stay. Walking down the opposite way that Hinata and Shino went the Duke traveled solo through the darkening city. torches kept it decently lit but not enough for Kiba to miss the dark shadow that appeared in front of him. It stood their without moving until finally a voice came from the figure saying.

"Hello...Kiba.." The sound of steel coming out of a handle was made as the figure pointed the blade to the Duke. Under the muffle of a metal mask he said with a cold voice. "Please don't hate me; but I have come to complete judgement." The shadow of the man once known swiftedly charged as Kiba pulled out his sword and met the blade head on.

**POV Hinata**

Walking in the darkening city she came to see Shino once again staring into oblivion. Feeling she had failed before Hinata took in a breath and went over to speak with the spy. She sat next to him without any negative results and said appoligetically. "I..I would like to appoligize for what happened in Constantinople. The whole affair shouldn't of happened like that; me and Haku were just."

"About to Kiss?"

Hinata gasped as she saw this man simply state the truth with no question. Looking around as if they were surrounded by listeners she said nervous now. "W..What are you talking of?!"

"Don't be coy with me Henri; or whatever your name is. I know your true gender, it took a while but eventually you gather enough information as a spy." He lifted his dead weight hand and placed it on his lap before continuing saying. "While I don't appreiciate the fact that I had to take a trial by Water; I do appriciate when I see a loving relation. Believe me; if I had information that you two were as Duke Kiba put it Schwuchtl I would of certainly given you over to a Priest, and not even that Father Nara who holds your secrets so carefully."

"How did you find him out!"

"I keep tabs on everyone; enemy and ally to the Duke. I pray I won't be damned for spying on a man of the cloth but my Duke's will must be done."

Hinata groaned disliking this truth she had learned and digging her hand into her face. Looking up to the now silent spy she asked curiously. "But how did you know all this...Am I that obvious...is everyone just holding this information as a joke?!"

"Relax, your answer will come in about five seconds."

No sooner that he said that and suddenly about five beetle like bugs crawled from the chain armor on the Hyuuga. Finally feeling them crawl she brushed herself in fright thinking of how those bugs were standing on her skin unmoving for so long. Catching her breath again she said cautiously. "Even if you have these bugs that still doesn't explain anything."

"Well then allow me to inform you then. I have a distinct connection with my inscets; call it heretical or a gift from God I really do not care. All I know is that I can speak to them in my own private way; and they give every bodily detail of their target host. A long grin was on the spy's face which was added with a red streak across his nose.

At first Hinata was slow to understand his odd behaviour but soon it came down on her like a ton of bricks. She covered her face with one hand and with the other lifted it as if she would hit Shino. However not having that type of personality she dropped her fist.

Almost casually Shino said "They say you have very nice breast; thats something to be merry about.."

That was the final straw as she hit her fist atop Shino's head. He was down for a moment but got up after a groan and carefully wiped his pants. Still mad at him Hinata said embarassed. "I'd rather be flat-chested and not be stalked by some creepy bug guy!"

"Don't flatter yourself; like I said I spy on every important person to my Duke and you and Haku seem to be important enough."

Rubbing her shoulder she waited for the heat of the moment to die down then said softly "Well thank you for not revealing me to your Duke; I doubt he'd be as accepting as you are."

"It's not to bad of an issue; beside it would just distract him from the real goal...Jeruselem."

Soon a sound of emmense pain was heard by the two as Shino said. "That sounds like my master!"

The two rushed over to find in the darkness Duke Kiba on the dirt floor and nailed in with Senbon think needles. The needles had stabbed into skin on his arms legs and body so that he couldn't escape and still survive. His face was badly blooded, and slash wounds were apparent on his body. Acting quick Shino pulled out the minature lances while Hinata rang the Church bell to awaken Father Nara.

After about ten minutes Father Nara came to the scene; along with some guards. The priest asked the Semi-consious Duke. "Who did this to you?"

He answered with a cough from the chill. "It..it was Haku!"

The father sighed as he looked at the wounds. All were intentionally made not to harm the Duke fatally, nevertheless he said to the guards. "Lock the knight known as Haku in a locked cell of the castle dungeon. This looks like he did not attempt murder; but I will be in charge of an investigation to see his punishment. The rest of you go find peace and sleep; I'll take the Duke to safety."

A tear fell down the Hyuuga's face as she thought of Haku spending time in a cold dungeon floor. His lost will was corroding him from the inside. Clenching her fist Hinata said to herself. "Soon Haku; I will save you from your this fear of yourself. Please be pacient with me..."


	33. Redemption

It was dark and alone in the castle dungeon; as every Crusader was brought to the wall to defend against the Turkish onslaught. The sound of the rocks smashing against the already weakened walls could be heard in the cold dungeon as Hinata walked through the place. No guards could be seen in the area which gave it an extra creepy feeling. Rats scurried on the floor not caring that they brushed aginst human legs. Taking a deep breath the disguised knight walked to the cell were Haku was expected to be. Looking in she saw him in a dark corner; mask on his head as if it was melted on. He was seen petting a rat until it nearly bit him, which in turn made him drop it. Looking up he saw in the dim light his guest as he lifted his consealed face.

Noticing it was Hinata he gave a laugh that echoed the room saying. "What brought you here? Nothing is hear but a broken man..."

Haku's appearance was changed; he wore a dark blue robe that was becoming dirty and torn from the time in this prison. His hair had been cut to a short style; now matted and unclean. Finally only because he knew Hinata he removed his mask showing his face. The wounds were now red scars across a naturally pale and flawless face. He had a look in his brown eyes that made him seem like an empty shell; no strong emotion set in from his eyes. Feeling less of a threat Hinata made her way into the cell. Haku was chained against the wall, but at this moment he made no movements still. Coming up in a voice that showed fear she said. "H..Haku...this is not you, you know that."

Taking an extra risk she came down to his level and brought her hand through his poorly cut hair. A smile came over her as she tried to reawaken his lost self. Suddenly like a flash of lightning emotion returned to his eyes as he gripped on to her neck with a tight grip. His teeth clenched he asked pulling out a hidden pointed blade. "Give me a reason why I don't end your mockery of knighthood right here!"

No longer did she seem frightened; instead she quickly broke his grip on her neck and stepped back. The angry Haku attempted to follow with his blade but his chains binded him to the stone.

Pulling out a sword Hinata said with no malice in her own voice. "Tell me why I don't hack you down were you stand; for truly I see a man who has lost himself."

A grin passed the deranged Haku as he said lowering his mask again. "Don't think this act will last long; soon you'll be hiding from the world...like me!" Suddenly he sprang from the rusty chains breaking them were they were. Walking hunched over with his pick in his hand he leaped at Hinata. She blocked it with her sword but soon Haku head-butted her with his mask causing her to drop her sword in the flow of blood from her face.

Hinata's blood dripped down his cold iron mask as he looked down at her; back on two feet. Opening his mask again he looked with cold eyes saying. "Pathetic...you could of lived a normal life! I assure you the world would be so much more simple had you just given up sooner."

Panting as she attempted to get up she looked into Haku's dead eyes and said. "I was taught not to give up to the world by someone I loved. He's lost right now...trapped in his own sin."

She leaped toward the standing Haku only to be kneed in the chest by the less armored opponent. Her chainmail shook as she tried to catch her breath. Moving to a corner as Haku slowly approached her. He dropped the blade to another cell saying in a cynical voice. "I don't want the advantage."

He aimed a punch toward her but she dodged in time; causing him to hit the wall of the cell. His hand bled but he didn't care as Haku turned to face Hinata who had gotten up. Looking at the cell he noticed how similar it was to the training circle they used as squires. He remembered the past events; the endless spars they had. Though none of them were to the death like how this one appeared. Then he remembered his oath to Zabuza.

_"I'll make Henri the greatest Knight in Europe!"_

The words froze him as he stood there. Hinata noticed this and ceased any attacks to see what would happen.

His bloodlust returned for a moment as he returned to the attack; only not as accurately as before. His punch hit nothing but air and Hinata gave a hit to the palm on his face. The blow knocked him to the floor, hitting his head against the bars causing a blood loss from a cut on his head. His oath rang in his head like a cathedral bell as he thought of what to do. At this moment he could only see Hinata through a slit in his mask; but as the blow knocked his iron mask off he looked to Hinata again in a blurry but full vision. Her voice was cracking but he still heard her say in a near sob.

"Stop this Haku; I don't want you to die!"

Hearing these words and the words of his past; Haku's pupils seemed to have gotten back to normal. His body shook like someone with "Falling sickness"

With a voice that sounded distant he said. "You should go Hinata...look what has happened, I almost killed you in a rage..."

Breathing heavily from the fight she came down to his level saying. "Haku...I do not blame you, so don't blame yourself. I...I just want to bring you back...because I..I loved you! And well...I thought you did too.."

It was true that he did love her; though now it seemed locked away. He looked down his eyes stared down to the cold floor. "You'd help me Hinata, even after everything these few weeks..."

She nodded placing herself around his filthy body. "Yes Haku...I would."

Lifting him up she opened the unlocked gate and said. "First I'll get you out of this cell; I'll give the money to Father Nara to pay for your release."

With a conserned voice he asked. "But...but what of the war Hinata? There expecting Henri to be in the group."

She grinned coming off of Haku's shoulder as she said with a compassionate look. "They expect Henri, but not Hinata!" Taking off the wooden pins in her hair she let it come down to it's natural long size. She then pulled off her chainmail, and second pair of clothes leaving on the top Crusader cloth that went over the armor and a grey tunic.

Haku seemed to be returning as he said "Lucky; you still have your hair...but what of your eyes? You can't change those."

She smiled ripping one of the sleeves from Haku's deterioated robe. She wrapped it around her eyes like a blind person would and said. "And now I'm your blind handmaiden." She activated her Byakugan to see under the dirty sleeve and gave a innocent smile after saying that.

Grinning with a sly look he said. "Perhaps my chambermaid as well?"

Hinata blushed; understanding what he meant by that. Trying not answer she said in a studder. "Uh..umm..how about we leave this place?"

Haku smiled picking up his mask he said. "After you my beautiful maiden." He looked into the mask for a moment and said. "This mask represents all the darkness I felt these few weeks. Yet I can not leave it here; it must follow me so I do not forget this moment."

Hinata nodded leaving the dungeon as the two entered the light of the outside. The sounds of the rocks had died down as the Turkish army pulled back it's war machines.

**Note: Sorry It's been three weeks since new chapter; also it is plausable to have a redemtion story going with Haku during a seige since sieges lasted months if not years in real life.**


	34. The Holy Lance

Antioch

Two Months into the Siege and while the moral of the Crusaders were mostly lowering; two in particular remained in a reviving mood despite the hunger and gloom about them. These two particular people would be in a small mud built house lined up with similar houses, it was abandoned by it's previous owner; who most likely was a Muslim who abandoned or died when Pain's Crusaders captured the city. It was a small hut, not completely worthy of even a lesser knight but never the less it was a good place. All the solider were on the watch as it seemed to be coming to the breaking point of the siege. Food stocks were low and those knights without funds resorted to eating meat from carrion, rats, and even their horse which they showed great pride in.

Despite this the battering of the siege equipment and the threat of an attempt to take the towers kept everyone on guard. Haku was not obliged to watch the wall today as it seemed that even the attackers were taking a break today. Haku stared at the door of his room waiting for Hinata to arrive. Suddenly the rotting old door creaked open as Hinata came inside for once dressed like a woman; in a simple blue cotton dress and a matching wrapping to conceal her eyes.

Perhaps it was the fact that days without food was making him lightheaded but it seemed more difficult to look toward her like this. Haku lowered his view trying to hide his face as he asked. "You can see me right?"

Hinata nodded feeling the change in Haku's body language. He had returned to a normality that she knew between them in Europe; but still she remained curious about what troubled him in such a matter. A feeling in her chest made her believe that she wouldn't like her answer but out of concern she asked.

"Haku...whats Wrong?"

He felt at a loss of words as he thought of what to say. Their were many issues surrounding him as his mind clinched around one idea. Haku was about to speak when suddenly the door opened again to revile Haku's former mentor Zabuza shining in the Arabian sun. Ducking his head to come in he said "Haku; I need a word with you." Looking toward Hinata he seemed a bit suspicious as he then asked quickly.

"Haku...why Do you let a blind work among you? Are their no more pages to take up?"

"Hello Zabuza; it's been a while. At any rate I must say that I'd still be a rotting shamble had this lady not nurtured me back to health of mind and body."

Zabuza scowled under his cloth saying. "I suppose...in Any case I wish to talk about the late Henri." Looking with piercing eyes Zabuza said. "Servant leave us; I wish to be alone with my pupil."

Hinata left feeling the cold remembrance of a woman's place coming back to her. She had forgotten what she was originally taught about obeying every demand; though she had seen it in her own sister on the route to the Holy land. Giving a bow Hinata left though stayed close to hear what they would say about her.

"Haku...it's Been over two months now; either Henri is a coward and has deserted the sign of the cross or is dead. For his soul I truly hope it's the second..."

Haku looked down not sad but neither happy as he said. "I have hope Henri is alive."

"Hmm, besides that we are needed at the Church. Apparently something important was found by that Hermit Jyraiya."

Nodding his head Haku said. "I'll be there soon Zabuza; please go on without me."

"As you wish, I'll see you there."

The moment he had left Hinata entered again saying. "It seems the others have lost hope for Henri's survival."

In almost a whisper Haku said. "I can't let that happen..." Then he turned his eye to Hinata with a look as sharp as his blade. In a much louder voice he said. "Hinata; I can't allow Henri's name to be put in the mud for my...our sake!"

Hinata looked down seemingly discouraged as she responded. "N..No, besides I think my time in this crusade is over. I've lived a lie for much too long to continue it; even for a prize like Jerusalem."

Haku raised his eyebrow concerned for this defeating way of speaking he heard. His voice never changed in tone as he asked coolly. "What lie? I've known for the beginning of my life as a knight a boy...who Struggled with physical exploits but excelled in academics. Year later when I learn something more do you know what I saw? I saw the same thing only now a noble knight who fought for what SHE believed." Walking around a frozen Hinata he watched her as he continued. "Has your truth eaten you this much? I do not believe you'd travel thousands of miles just to end your life as a knight like this...disgraced And thought of as a coward. No I won't allow it, you'll make a triumphant return Hinata I will make sure of it...even If my own heart must wait a while longer."

Hinata's heart raised for a moment as she heard him finish. Lifting her head she said under her concealing eyewear. "Y..Your heart Haku?" Her thoughts fluttered about this as she thought with a overexcited tone. "would..Haku wed me!?"

Suddenly Haku was face to face to her, a sweat bead was on the rim of his forehead as he said in his calm voice. "For the sake of the Crusade return to us. I do not think you have lived a lie." He looked down on her touching the cotton dress as he continued. "It is not this.." He then swung his arm down under the dress grabbing a more private region as he whispered with her in a state of white shock. "Or this..." Letting go he used the same hand Haku pointed to a place where the pale looking Hinata heart was as he finished in her ear. "It's here that matters; I hope you come Hinata..." From their he kissed her stone cold face as he left the room leaving her there.

The wrapping around Hinata's eyes seemed to loosen and suddenly fall to the floor as she stood in the same spot breathing erratically as she heard the door close. His words only barely seeped in to her mind before the shock of being violated to make a point caused her blood to rush to her head. The room began to spin and suddenly she fell upon the floor; fainted. At that moment the church bell rang bringing all the other solider to the plaza. None would notice her unconscious on the floor and even the loud bells did not wake her.

Church of Antioch

Knights and man-at-arms all arrived at the doors of the Church with the Papal Legate Nara and the Hermit Jyraiya awaiting them. Haku arrived alone as he saw some of his old friends he rarely spoke to at the charter house. Soon the group settled down as the meeting began. The hermit was the first to speak as he said.

"People of God! I have had a vision; one that will defeat the horde of Turks that besiege us and grant us a Kingdom of the Holy land." Pointing to the Church he said. "In here I have been told through the angels that the Holy Lance that pierced our Lord is buried underneath. With it we will have the power to sally forth and defeat the heathens!"

The people seemed mesmerized by the desert man's vision but the Papal Legate Nara had doubt. During their time in Constantinople Shikamaru had gone into Haga Sophia and inside was the Holy Lance stored as a relic in the great Church. Because of this he had doubts of the man's vision, but if this would revive the moral of the men then perhaps it would be worth looking up.

Shikamaru coughed; but it was not one done on purpose. It was a deep cough that brought the Papal Legate to bend over slightly. Finishing his bout of coughing he answered. "Well I will make sure that Pope Urban receives information of your...visions."

Celebration and picks erupted upon the Church as Shikamaru tried his hardest to keep the men from completely destroying the inside of the Church with their tools. Finally after a few feet of digging they arrived on the artifact foretold. A long lance was found in the rubble its steel was still seeable on the tip after removing some dust. The lance was carefully taken on to a altar by Shikamaru as they all thought of what was to be done next.

Haku looked at the relic in awe as he heard people say in the crowd. "I hear the King himself will not touch it as whoever losses such a weapon would die immediately!"

This was not known by Haku, but he was not one to believe that such a holy item would be so deadly to the body. Nevertheless he dared not risk calling the Lance for himself.

Looking to the right Haku could see that even Neji; the Marshal of their entire regiment was doubting if he was worthy of such a relic. Soon people began to rally around him to take the spear toward the enemy ranks. Soon Neji himself was at the blessed item as his gifted eyes stared at the relic.

"He has spoken to the Angels! He must be the one to claim the weapon!" Cried people in the crowd.

By this moment Neji raised his hand to the crowd saying. "I am not worthy to wield such a weapon; but we must drive these Turks back and so I thank the Lord for this blessed weapon I take to battle!" Neji's hand was about to grab hold of the lance when suddenly a yell came out.

"Wait!"

The crowd looked toward the direction of the sound to find Hinata redressed in a chain mail and with a blue cloak created out of her dress. Her face was lowered so that none could see her face but then she lifted it once again to show her Hyuuga eyes to the crowd.

"He lives!"

"Look how changed he is; his hair is the length of a woman's!"

Walking slowly up to her cousin she looked up toward him; her face seemed wishing for compassion as she said whispering to him. "Please brother; let me take the Lance to battle, I know you are the more component but this is something I must do..."

Neji seemed surprised; he'd thought she had given up the life of a knight for Haku. Curious he asked quietly so none of the crowd could hear. "What brought you back?"

She smiled and said "Someone I love...who Told me that I am who decides if I fight."

Suddenly out of the crowd came the others whom she knew from the past; all grown...all Scarred in some way. First came the Uzamaki knight who was less than happy to see Hinata. With a scowl he said. "And where were you during the nightly assaults of Antioch? Where were you when the Turks nearly took a tower and stormed our walls? When the gates themselves had Turks swarming at us like ants on the ground? Well!"

Suddenly Lee approached as well in a less aggressive manner saying. "He is correct Henri; do not expect us to forget this seemingly abandonment from you. For two months you were gone, now how did you arrive here on this day?"

Hinata thought quick; most of her weakness was gone as she said in a voice that she attempted to make sound rough. "I swam of course; away from the besiegers through the lake...as For before well I was on a scouting mission and was chased off by one of their guards. Since then I've been finding ways to make it back to the city. The Turks patrol are tight; but luckily I found a way, and now I want to regain my trust with you and take this Lance for our victory." She then picked up the Lance keeping it high in the air as she said. "Who will ride with me as a flank?"

No one moved for a moment; as quiet came up from the crowd. Suddenly Haku walked slowly up toward her and with a hand on her shoulder said. "I will hold your right flank."

Neji then walked up saying. "I will hold the closest left."

She noticed some doubt in the others as they tried to look away. Showing a forgiving face she said to the group. "A charge is quite pointless without good numbers. Will any of you join me as well?"

A silence was about them until suddenly Naruto came up saying. "I'll take a flank."

"As will I!" replied Lee as he lifted his lance to show his vigor.

Finally their was Kiba. His cheeks were slashed from his fight with Haku and he still held some distrust. At first it seemed he was going to leave and not join this group but suddenly his spy Shino grabbed hold of him with his one arm and said. "Master; I believe now is a time to forgive and forget."

Kiba looked into Hinata's eyes waiting for a change. When none came he smiled saying. "Very well; I shall take the flank as well."

Neji was pleased as he said with a raised sword. "Men prepare yourselves for today we drive the Turks to back to their snake pits!" A crowd cheer came out as everyone began forming lines to begin the sally.


	35. Sally at Antioch

_Turkish encampment_

The camp of the besieging Seljuk Turks was quiet at the moment. The soliders talked and played games to pass the time, hoping that the heathens would surrender the city soon. In the most extravegant pavilion came the Sultan Orochimaru and his most trusted general Kabuto. He gave his grin as he looked at the walls of Antioch; crushed and only needing a few more blows to knock down.

"Soon the city will be back in our hands Kabuto; I can feel it!"

"Yes Sultan...I'm certain of the infidels fate as well." replied Kabuto.

Suddenly the two seemed surprised as they saw the gates of the city open up. Orochimaru gave out a cackle that startled his own men. He turned to Kabuto saying. "It looks like the franks have had finished eating their mules and rats to come out and die. The Franks must be desperate by now!" Orochimaru's long tongue came out as he licked his top teeth in suspense of killing the sallying crusaders. Walking toward his horse he got on top of it and said to Kabuto once more.

"Go out and sound the trumpet; get everyone in formations to meet the rabble!"

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." answered Kabuto

While the Turkish army began mobilizing to meet the enemy; the armies of Christendom were pouring out of the gates of Antioch all behind the small group that carried with them the Holy Lance. Soon both armies were met upon the wall of Antioch. The Crusaders were out numbered ten to one as the Turkish army seemed to engulf their own. A wall of spears were on the turkish side and the seer size made it near impossible to flank. However this did not deter the Crusaders who had gained a new morale with the finding of the Lance.

Hinata looked toward the men behind her; still holding the Holy lance in her hands. The tip shook in the air as Hinata's nerve weakened first at the site of the enemy and then at how much the her own army depended on her. "My life will decide if we are to continue are just cause or die here on the battlefield. I can not die; please God do not allow me to fall this day, for so many look to me for their will." thought Hinata in her head as she attempted to sturdy her grip on the weapon. Hinata gulped and then holding in her breath to get rid of the studder in her voice she cried out to the Crusader army.

"Deus vult! (God wills it!)" Recieving a return deafening response of. "Deus Vult!" from the army.

Taking in a breath Hinata lowered her helmet; which nicely cut at the midpoint of her hair leaving half on the outside of the armor. Gripping tightly to the lance she made the first move and charged down the long plain that lead to the army of the Turks. Behind her her team of Neji, Naruto, Lee, Haku, and even Kiba followed with their own lances in hand. The rode down the plain in a V formation and the moment they began to charge the rest of the crusaders marched as well.

Behind Hinata were thousands of troops all yelling out a warcry and running down the same field to the enemy, but neither this or the taunts of the superior enemy could be heard from Hinata. Nothing but silence entered her mind as a wind tunnel effect appeared. Her Byakugan activated giving her a clear view of the entire army. Halfway to the target Hinata lowered the Holy Lance and thought in her mind with the last moments of silence.

"All my life; I felt that I was hiding my true self in the armor of a man. I felt like I was an abomination because I had taken to combat when my place was the home. B.but now I know where my place belongs and I know finally who I truely am." Her horse snorted as it went at top speed in the direction of the spear wall. Soon the formation was close enough to make out the faces in each Turkish solider. With these last moments; Hinata's eyes became more determined as she finished with.

"I am a woman...I am a Hyuuga...but most importantly...I am a Knight!"

In her mind thier was still a moment of silence as her Lance hit the shield of the enemy; then as the steel tip broke through the iron her hearing returned as the sound of steel hiting iron rang in her ear. At the speed she was going Hinata had already trampled through two lines of soliders before her horse began to slow down. The extended spear slashed faces and penetrated men in the abdomen as she continued to move threw the enemy ranks; like a tank. After a moment the rest of the Crusader army had began fighting against the broken front lines of the Turks; pouring in the holes made by Hinata's party.

The compact Turkish army had broken ranks and were now fighting in a more loose formation. Nevertheless Hinata and the team behind her were now in the middle of this army as men came from ever side to strike down the calvary. By now her team had turned to their swords for attack, but not Hinata for she dared not drop the weapon that finished her Lords work.

Spears attempted to puncture the Hyuuga with little effect as they either missed or brushed upon chain mail. The Spear of Destiny stabbed into a man's arm bringing him to the floor. It was a curious site as Hinata attempted to stab another man in the abdomen only to have it become heavier and come down toward a more non-lethal blow in the leg. Feeling amazed at the Lances inablity to make lethal blows; Hinata did not catch a Turk who had slashed his scimitar through one of her horses legs. The horse winnied and knocked Hinata to the floor causing her to drop the Lance.

Still surrounded with enemies Hinata moved quickly attempting to get up as Turks rounded around her to make a finishing blow. One stabbed his spear into the ground only to miss as Hinata rolled out of the way. Unable to find the Lance; Hinata pulled out her sword and sliced through the closest Turks leg bringing him to the floor screaming in pain. She was now attempting to get back up to fight when another solider from the enemy slashed on her chain covered back. It was a futile attempt as the sword ran through the layers of metal rings leaving only a few broken rings. Hinata turned to the enemy and slashed to the side with her sword which was more effective against the levies hard leather armor.

It seems that the Turks had yet to adapt to the European heavy armor that came with the enemies and had little ways to kill their heavy armored knights.

Neji examined the battlefield as he defeneded against the seeminly never ending numbers of Turks and was suddenly locked with a Turkish Knights sword. The two pushed upon one another waiting to make enough force to knock the other down. Soon they looked into each others eyes and what the Turkish warrior saw frightened him. The pupiless eyes that looked like a mirror that was cracked brought dread into his heart. The fear that came from these eyes made the Turk lose his weight balence and soon had Neji's sword deep into his shoulder. Neji pulled the blade out and knocked the enemy knight from his horse as he noticed Hinata fighting on foot.

Running torwards her he shouted. "Hinata! Where is the spear!"

Looking around while still attacking incoming enemies Hinata saw the glimmer of the Lance and yelled back to her cousin. "Over there; hold my right flank brother!" After shouting out her command she rushed through a tight pack of Turkish levies breaking their position in order to pick up the spear. Hacking through the crowd Hinata bend down to lift the spear and soon raised it into the air.

Soon the Barons had arrived with their calvary and rammed into the side of the enemy leaving all that remained of them in a rout. Hinata raised the Lance as she saw King Pain and Sarutobi slash through the fleeing lines of Turks.

The Sultan tried to bring back his men from running; even going as far as to slash through a line of them. "Come back you dogs!" he yelled trying to bring them into the fight again. Suddenly he notice the Lance that was different from the others. He knew that this must of been what kept the Crusaders going and ordered to Kabuto and his bodyguards. "Men move foward and bring me that Lance!"

They all charged forward hoping that even if a portion of their army was already broken; that they could still win the battle if they broke the one thing that held the Crusaders together in this fight. Orochimaru's snake like eyes gazed at the holder of the Lance as he lifted his own lance and aimed it toward Hinata.

Although the force Hinata had was broken up; they stayed in close proximity which allowed for Kiba, Naruto and Lee to see the incoming Turkish calvary. The rushed toward them and had charged into the bodyguards of Orochimaru; begining a fight and leaving just Orochimaru, Kabuto, and two remaining bodyguards after Hinata.

With the Byakugan active both Neji and Hinata were prepared for the charge and fortified themselves to block the attack. The clash was chaotic as the two forces interwined and as the swords swung in the pack. Hinata's eyes picked up on the general Kabuto and took her chance to attack him. Her lance was parried by Kabuto's scimitar and he quickly countered by bringing his weapon down from his horse. The blade stabbed down her shoulder and broke the chain mail around the area. He then made a thrustful slash across the chest breaking up more chain and soon showing the first section of leather underneath.

Hinata stepped back determined to take out Kabuto as she thrust her Lance forward to him. The Lance hit his shoulder but he did not fall from his horse which gave both Kabuto and Orochimaru the chance to escape. However in their rout they were met again with Zabuza and Haku both with their own fair amount of other knights. The two leaders fought through the ambush set up and soon the Sultan felt a sharp stab into his back. Turning his eyes he saw Haku had stabbed him in the back and using his scimitar he slashed at Haku's protected hand to escape with the cut visible to everyone. Kabuto however took a even greater attack as Zabuza's large sword slashed down upon his hand causing it to fall of the general as he screamed in anguish. Holding the rein with one hand kabuto broke out of the ambush with his sultan; leaving a trail of blood with his retreat.

The Sultan looked in disgust of his fleeing army as he heard Kabuto say while they ran. "I'm afraid are army has taken heavy casualities. It will be many seasons before we can replace are losses my lord."

His eyes showed anger at the wounded Kabuto as he said. "Silence or I shall have your head match your arm Kabuto!" With a sigh he finished saying. "I'll Sound the trumpet to retreat; attempt to save our losses from any more damage."

The siege had been broken and soon the only signs of the Seljuk Turks were their seige engines and their dead.

Hinata grinned at the victory. She would of raised the Lance once more but her arms were dead from the constant attack. Feeling lightheaded from the heat Hinata fell to the floor and gazed at the clouds that floated in the sky. She could hear the celebrations of the army but for the moment she only stared at the heavens feeling the need to rest. Soon however she felt someone lift her up as she notice her team bringing her to her feet with the rest of the army watching. Hinata blushed at the fact that thousands watched her on the floor but the heat made it just seem her face was suffering from heat stroke. With a nervous feeling in her stomach she felt Neji help her raise the Lance in her hand as she said with a weaker voice. "Desu Vult!"

Again a cheer rang out as Hinata's team helped her to a horse to return to the city. The infantry and prisoners meanwhile buried the dead and scavenged the supplies left by the enormous Turkish army.


	36. The blinding of the Pope

It was a cold night on the roof of an Antioch building as Hinata gazed toward the dimly lit city

It was a cold night on the roof of an Antioch building as Hinata gazed toward the dimly lit city. She had removed the heavy chain mail; leaving only the white Crusader robe with the red cross swung around her body. She couldn't move much as she had bruises upon her arms from the fateful days constant swinging, and cuts on her shoulders and back where the enemy had broken her chain armor. In a distance she could hear celebration from the prior week's successful break of the siege, now supplies could freely come in and the gloom had seemed to leave the Crusaders. The sounds of the men and music didn't bother the Hyuuga as she looked away to watch the Cathedral that towered in the city.

The wind blew through her hair as Hinata's sister climbed up the building with a ladder. Seeing she was disturbing a moment of silence for her sister Hanabi waited a moment and then said softly. "Sister, everyone is looking for you at the plaza. The Barons and even the Prince of Antioch wish to congratulate you."

Hinata rubbed her arm under her white robe as she turned to her sister and answered. "Hanabi, tell them I can not attend. If anybody ask where I was just tell them you found me walking the streets." She looked down with a embarrassed look and asked. "Is Haku with them?"

Hanabi giggled at Hinata's concern and responded. "Yes he's with them; though he's very quiet through the whole celebration. Heh if you don't mind me saying; he's very cute Hinata."

Hinata smiled feeling little threat from her sister's statement and simply smiled still thinking of Haku's stern face.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the dark streets; it seemed to move as if disillusioned or of a drunkard. It was only once it came closer that Hinata saw it was her cousin Neji that was down there. Concerned for her cousin's health Hinata moved toward the ladder that brought her up and said. "Hanabi! Neji's down their and seemed hurt."

By the time the two fellow Hyuuga had arrived; Neji had collapsed and seemed to be breathing heavily. It was a strange sight to see her cousin in broken down state; with tears flowing down his eyes. Getting a hold on himself he said with sadness in his voice. "Hinata…Shikamaru is dead! The papal legate died of plague two days ago in his sleep."

"Wh..what! No that can't be!"

"Well it is…I should have seen the symptoms earlier." Gripping his hands he continued "He was the model I strived to be in; I never doubted his purity in the priesthood; unlike others."

"Do the others know yet?" asked Hinata in a sadden tone.

"No he lies in his chapel cell. A group of monks informed me when this happened."

Lifting Neji from the floor Hinata grabbed a hold of him and said. "Come brother; we must inform the others."

_The next day_

The cathedral bell rang as everyone seemed to gather to see the papal legate. The caste lines were clear as all the knights sat in one area, the barons closest to the body, and the peasants outside of the cathedral. The fallen Nara's body was cleaned of it's outward Plague and dressed in his white papal garments. From such small beginnings came the end of the life of this reborn Christian. A mass was held in his honor and finally Legate Nara was buried in the grounds of the cathedral in Antioch. Much mourning came from the knights and peasants, but only discussion came from the barons.

For the longest time now the Baron's had been watched by Legate Nara and every action that occurred was noted in letters to the Pope himself. Now with the Legate dead their was no one to watch them and how they finished this Crusade.

"It seems the Popes eyes have been blinded from this recent events. Looks like Rome's spy is no longer an issue. " Said King Pain to his fellow Barons and Princes.

The older Sarutobi simply nodded in agreement saying. "I suppose it is for the best that the Legate passed away. Though he was a pious and pure man…heh a little slothful but he never let it disrupt his duty. Yes he would of made a fine patriarch of Jerusalem."

The old Prince turned to King Pain and said. "I have heard rumors my friend that you will not continue the journey to Jerusalem. I hope these are just what I claim; and hold no truth."

"Unfortunately; these rumors are true. I have no interest in taking Jerusalem and none of my Sicilians will be joining the army."

"I see…that is unfortunate.." The remainder of the day was silent as Sarutobi ordered his grieving army to make preparation for the final thrust to Jerusalem. The men half-heartedly prepared.

_Meanwhile in Jerusalem_

A battering ram splintered the gate as a massive force of the Fatamids Caliphate rushed threw with commander Gaara rushing in with them. Mercilessly he slaughtered the Turkish garrison; each moment and each thrust of his sword brought him a higher bloodlust until he seemed to show an aura of malevolence. The men stormed Jerusalem's Citadel and Gaara personally slaughtered the pathetic governor who poorly defended it for the Seljuk Turks. With an evil grin he slashed the mans throat and taking out a handful of sand in his palm he sprinkled the sand on his bleeding throat.

Kankuro walked into the throne room where Gaara sat; giving a bow to his younger but superior brother he said. "Brother the city is ours and the Turks have been routed; what should we do with the civilians?"

With his bloodlust gone Gaara said calmly. "they are to remain untouched; I want no solider stealing a grain from them unless they want to deal with me." The body of the dead governor still rotted beside Gaara as he looked at his brother with dull eyes. "Plus…I want them to witness the downfall of those Crusaders! Tell me brother; when will they arrive?"

"Well the only thing in their way is a poorly defended Garrison of Turks in Tripoli; should we assist the Turks their in the spirit of Jihad?"

"No, leave those monsters to fight the demon themselves. I want all of our defenses rebuilt for the Crusaders." A cynical grin returned to Gaara as he said. "I want too experience a fight that is worth dieing for…"

"Yes Gaara."


	37. Jihadist's temptation

a desert near Jerusalem

Gaara stood in the midst of the desert sun as he watched the outlying road that the enemy would surely take. His eyes soulfully looked in the surrounding area as he realized that a destructive force would be arriving to sack Jerusalem. His heart sank at the thought; the empty blowing sand showed his feelings. The Fatamid army was prepared but Gaara felt it was not enough to take on the infidel.

"There must be a way to combat the polytheists back to their forest!"

He seemed angry at the defeats that had been dealt to the Turks; after all it was always better to have a known enemy that shared the same faith. Hours went by as Gaara sat in the sand thinking in a pensive state. Suddenly two large red eyes erupted from the ground. With it a toothy grin followed as he heard in a demonic tone.

"What troubles the great defender of Islam? heheheh"

Gaara immediately lifted himself with his sword lifted. He stared in horror at the nightmare he thought left him years ago. His tired eyes swung at the sand flinging it into the air. The thrown sand suddenly took form until it appeared as Gaara himself; only around the age of ten. Nothing seemed odd of the child at this point and soon it began talking getting more angry with each word.

"So...did you believe you could be free of me...the Shaytan of the sand?" Shaytan are Jin (spirits) that have turned evil "How long has it been Holy warrior; since we had our bloody adventures!" The spirit spoke in a sarcastic tone; mocking Gaara.

Flashback

Suddenly Gaara's memory returned to him as he recalled his possession. The day he gained consciousness of self the Shaytan Shukaku used him to do his bidding. He had been a happy child living as the son of a noble in Cairo. His father however was a widower and had bouts of coldness towards his son; leaving him in the care of others and taking long campaigns on purpose. Over the years this isolation led to embiderment; and the embiderment drew the attention of the Shaytan. Out of deceit the spirit plunged into the childs vulnerable mind; cutting into his forehead a blood red symbol for "love" in Arabic. The power and the evil overpowered the child and a bloodlust ran through his veins. Pulling out one of his father's swords the ten year old Gaara ran through the house and slaughtered any servants that came in his way. His mind had been fused with that of the Shukaku; a being once human but now a disgruntled spirit. Now with his mind taken over Gaara had the ability of a swordsman with two hundred years of experience. This however was not the frightening part.

Coming to the courtyard were the peasants worked in the nearby Nile; Gaara observed another power given by the spirit. The sand around him began spinning and rising as if it had a mind of it's own. Walking into the fields he quickly disposed of the peasants, crushing bones with his sand, or hacking limbs with his sword.

Gaara's father returned from a short campaign to see his manor drenched in the blood of his workers. The building was put to siege as a mob formed to kill the possessed child. Teams of highly skilled knights were killed as if nothing by the boy, he'd seep his sand within the openings in the armor and crush them from the inside.

Imam quelled the angry mob and explained to the father of Gaara that he had been possessed by a powerful demon. A exorcism was in order however this would prove impossible with that defensive shield around him.

"What do you suggest then holy Imams?" asked the embarrassed father as he saw the destruction.

"The boy clearly has no control of the demon...though perhaps we can break it's control over the boy. If we succeed truly this will be the finest example of an evil used in the name of good." responded the Imams

"Very well then; I shall speak with my son!" Said Gaara's father as he was handed a sword and shield.

Entering the manor the nobleman found rotting corpses of previous victims; some had sand that filled the entire body and dried the blood. The nobleman's nerve was shaken but not broken as he arrived at the room where his son was. Creaking open the door he heard mumbling inside and once he had opened it he heard his son speaking to himself in the direction of a dried out corpse of their maiden Sarah.

"Sarah...why have you stopped speaking to me? Please won't you talk to me?" Suddenly he turned his head to see his armed father at the door. At first a broken smile came from him as he whispered. "F..father..I" Suddenly the sand around him began to cover his skin until his terrified face was exchanged for a cold cynical mask of sand. His voice changed to one filled with hatred again as he yelled out. "Embrace you son father! So that I may taste your blood!"

Suddenly like a sand storm a wave of sand came at the Noble. However Gaara's father repelled it with his shield as he rolled to the side to reach his son. Pulling out his scimitar Gaara's father slashed at his son's cheek but only cracked the armor of sand.

A mind clash was breaking out in Gaara's mind as he fought to take back his body from this foreign invader. Finally the two sided assault worked as the control the demon had shattered sending him back into the symbol that he embedded on Gaara's head.

Gaara laid to the floor panting as the sand melted off his guilt stricken face. His mentality seemed to return but he dared not come closer to his father for fear that the sand would slay him too. So from a distances father and son sobbed at the freedom and lesson they had learned.

For the remainder of his life Gaara lived in the mosque in Cairo going through daily means of controlling his demon within. The sand did not kill at first sight but seemed to develop into a full time defense mechanism and was in Gaara's full control by age 13. However he knew that the exorcisms did not drive the evil out of him, and so at age 17 he took up arms as a Holy warrior in order to hopefully someday have peace from this curse.

End of flashback

Finishing his thoughts he said lowering his weapon. "So why have you crawled out of your dark corners of my mind?"

The demon changed shape to his original human form; a veil wearing man with sharp eyes as he said. "Your doubt and stress have been like siren calls to me. Heh you always had such a cool mind that I couldn't even get a word in to you, but now with these...Crusaders coming at your doorstep your power over me seems to slip." He walked around Gaara placing his sand created fingers around his face. With a short chuckle he continued.

"Reawaken me in your life and I shall create an assault on them the likes at which they've never seen! I can give you the power to win this war single handedly."

Gaara thought for a moment his mind unease at the reappearance of his demon. His head throbbed as it came closer to him, but he knew that the Shukaku was right and that giving it control would give them a automatic victory. Stepping back Gaara then said. "And what of after the battle? Am I to believe you will crawl back to the darkness and trouble me no more?"

Gaara gripped his sword and soon his sand rose as well as he said while slashing at the image of his demon. "No, I am in control from now on; and I will never let you free." The slash seemed to work as the sand image of the Shukaku disappeared and his mind finally relaxed again. However the mental exhaustion was too grave as he fell down only keeping to his knees with his sword. The sand rose too cushion him as he collapsed in the sand. He whispered to himself. "I am a Holy warrior..." and for once a smile appeared on Gaara's face as he closed his eyes to sleep under the deadly Arabian sand.

Luckily his sibling arrived just twenty minutes after his collapse after learning of his disappearance. Temari was the first to find Gaara in the sand as she and Kankuro lifted him up. The sand seemed to not attack either of them; proving that even at such a weak state Gaara maintained control.


	38. End

**I'm super sorry that it took almost the entire summer to do my climax but if your still reading here it is...review if you read this chapter plz as it's rather late.**

There it was...after years of marches through the cruel arabian sun, after battling waves of heathens with no end in sight the target they had came to the other side of the world for was in their sight. Jeruselem! It's sandstone towers awed the Crusader army as they pitched tents to fight off against the Muslims one last time. The great cross shined in it's gold casing as the regiments formed up.

In the furthest right hand corner stood the army of the Marshal Neji as the formed into a box of heavy knights. Most had finally lost their horses to the heat and so were forced to the ground and the dangerous job of scaling one of the towers. Hinata and the others were simply in awe at the structure of the Holy city and simply having the joy of seeing it while still alive. Suddenly riding on one of the few horse left in the army was Haku coming with a conserned face. He made his way toward Hinata who was easiest to spot due to her longer hair. Now in front of his only friend in the regiment Haku spoke with urgency as he said.

"Henri; a word with you..."

Some of the other soliders wondered what the two would be talking about; after all their leader still hadn't arrived and these two were the closest to Marshal Neji. Walking away from the army the two began making their way to one of the tents.

Walking inside the dark tent sat Neji with a shocked look on his face. He was still unable to deal with the death of Shikamaru, his confessor and favored friend. The two dismounted as they came up to Neji pleading that he broke out of his sadness.

"Please cousin; the final moment has arrived and your men need a leader..."

Neji did not even turn as he said. "Then you command them! War had tired me...and I can not comman like I used to."

The two came closer forcing their appearance at him as Haku said. "So you will let your remaining men be slaughtered by the tower archers? Let friends you knew since your training in France to die in such a dishonored way!"

Time was running out as the trumpet of the rest of the army was blown. Neji looked upon his attire to see the red cross that he promised to uphold. He knew that Shikamaru would of wanted him to finish the obligation, for the moment he visualized the Priest sleeping in the majesty of Heaven. Straightening his body Neji lifted up his sword and said. "I will lead the men; but once this city is captured I shall fight no more...forever!" With that the group broke back to the regiment and cheers could be heard from the knights waiting for their leader.

Now in front of the army Neji faced his men as he said. "My honorable knights let us offer prayer for being brought to the jewel of the Holy Land. Who will follow me to the wall and offer this gift?" Neji meaned to come up into archers range to give prayer; something the knights feared would get them peppered with an onslaught of arrows. Nevertheless Hinata and Haku came up toward the wall and following Neji's example came upon their knees. Soon the other knights followed as the Muslim army watched from their wall.

Gaara; commander of the forces saw what was happening. His master of the archers and brother Kankuro asked him. "Gaara; should I have the archers take out these men who dare stand against the wall?"

Inside Gaara was with mixed feelings on what to do. His demon inside urged him to take advantage of the knights who would do such a thing, it grew inside of him until the mark on his head began hurting. However Gaara shook this feeling and order. "No, let them offer one final prayer to their Polythestic God." And so the men against the wall half-heartedly did not fire in fear of their General who was rumored to be able to tear a man in half with sand.

A pray was made first, and then the priest in the army did a Extreme unction for the generals and then a quick one to the soliders who were in fear of dying today. The ritual had finished in around a hour and with everyone prepared to die they began the movement of the siege weapons. All forms of siege equipment were created, including a tower that was manned by Neji's forces. Archers fired thousands of arrows into the air making the scene seem as dark as armegedon itself.

The towers collided upon the walls, and the Crusaders with vigor and will brought down the connector and made their way toward the wall. Knights poured in from the wooden tower as the archers pulled back to make room for their Saracen knights. Neji had come from the front of the army and began the slaughter of the Saracen. His blade hacked through the chain mail and it seemed nothing would stop Neji from his goal. He planned to grab the attenion of Gaara himself and kill the leader in order to demoralize the enemy army. Slashing through the waves of archers and light soliders he finally arrived at a tower, Gaara stood on the other side.

Hinata had noticed that Neji had left the group of knights that had created a pocket in the wall. She knew that he'd be cut to pieces if he tried to do this alone and followed him, cutting at enemies that came in her way. By this time the wall's gate had broken and Hinata saw Haku riding upon his horse with the other surviving heavy calvary. Her pride of him was never greater as he broke a line of spearmen that held the front of the gate. However Hinata knew that the wall was her duty and so she continued to follow Neji to the nucleus of the Fatamid army.

Gaara had done everything he could to control his demon; with the running adreniline it was becoming harder each moment. His sand would crush any ladders that arrived in his position and it gave his section near invinciblity. A tower rammed into Gaara's area and even with Kankuro burning the base of the tower with Greek Fire the Knights within poured in, now with a quickened rush due to the fire raging beneath them. Soon the tower crashed down with about five knight who could not escape. Meanwhile Gaara supported his troops by crushing the knights around him with his sand; which would simply enter the armor and crush the person within.

Soon Gaara noticed that two knights had arrived from the defensive tower and they seemed eager to attack him. Not wanting to miss the challenge he ordered Kankuro to man the men as he dealt with these two.

The two held their swords upward, ready to slash upon Gaara. However two strings of sand grabbed their swords in mid air as the Arab pulled out his own weapon to slash them. The chainmail on Hinata's armor tore along with the Crusader insignia. Blood began staining the diry white cloth and soon it matched the red cross upon it.

Gaara enjoyed toying with them, that is until he noticed that one was not male. He knew the Europeans were barbaric but he didn't think they'd allow women in their armies. Expecting this to be the norm he smirked as he pushed the two back and said. "So the Franks let their womenfolk hold swords?" His voice became demented and serious as he shouted. "What a joke!" his sand came down like a lance but the two rolled away in the closest moment. Getting up Hinata and Neji attempted to attack again, only to be deflected by his floating sand.

The sand that broke off the slash whiped Hinata across the face knocking off the helmet she wore. A scar formed across her left eye from the sand and she was blinded from the floating sand that came across her face. Panting and stepping back she shouted in the noise of the battle around them. "No, I chose this on myself. But...I don't feel any less of you, or any man; not anymore."

Gaara smirked as his smirk seemed to become wiped off his face. Lifting the sand above him he said. "Then...live by the sword, and die by the sword!"

It seemed a common ground was found by the two enemies as Neji said " Matthew 10:34"

While Gaara said in response. " _Yes your matthew...nevertheless!_"

Suddenly another sand formed lance ran toward Neji but missed by only a few inches. By now Hinata had gotten to her knees to remove the sand and seeing that Gaara was distracted she ran her sword across his leg, cutting it and causing a mess of blood and sand to come out. The attacks against Neji stopped as he noticed the blood. This was something he had rarely if never seen which shocked the general. Suddenly the mark upon his face began to grow and sand formed around him as he let out a bloodcurling screech. His hand became a mass of sand as he crushed Neji within his grip. The chain broke off Neji's body and was added to the sand as Gaara quickly was transforming. Neji knew he could not escape and yelled as the pressure broke his ribs. "Hinata! Cut the sand!"

Not asking why or what his plan was Hinata pulled herself up and with her whole force she broke the sand arm that crushed Neji.

The sand disintegrated as they both saw Gaara fighting for control.

Gaara did not want to tranform into the monster in him, he knew Allah would not accept this victory of his if he let a evil Jin to win it for him. However he could do little and he knew now his enemies were closing in.

Neji was now in Hinata's grip as he struggled to breath. With his last breaths he said. "Hinata...I love you like a sister, and you must survive to continue the Hyuuga legacy!"

Hinata tried to keep him in her arms as she asked. "What do you mean Neji, pull back and you can survive, please cousin...brother!" Gaara's fight for control was drawing closer to the end as the Jin seemed to be gaining an advantage.

Neji smirked as he said. "No I told you I'm tired of war, and this will be my last gift to this world."

With that he shoved Hinata against the wall and using the last of his force he rushed Gaara attempting to knock them both off the wall. Gaara's defense reacted by creating hundreds of needles from the sand armor he wore. Neji was now punctured across his body but he pushed forward despite the unimaginable pain. Finally he was able to tip them both off of the ledge with Gaara holding with one hand against the wall. Neji Realized this but was too weak to do anything else. With his lost breath he made a call to his Lord as he said in his mind. "God; let this ledge fall so that I may feel complete in my jobs done on your earth." Almost in the instant he said that the area were Gaara held began to crumble from the weight.

Neji held on to the tranformed Gaara and simply fell unconsious as the fully awake Gaara fell to his doom from fifty feet in the air. The impact left Gaara freed from sand and lying with only a few breaths and broken bones. He turned to Neji who had already passed on and simply said. "A worthy foe..." Then Gaara fell as well.

Neji however reawoke to find himself out of his body. Beside him was Gaara in the same confusion and a toothy demon that howled in anger. Suddenly a bright light appeared and Neji then spoke in unison with Gaara as he said. "It is the Son!"

While Gaara spoke saying. "The Great prophet of the end!"

However both were incorrect as the spirit of Shikamaru appeared with a lazy grin on his face. Opening his arms out he said. "I see you guys are among the dead, that good I suppose."

"Why do you say that?" asked Gaara questioningly.

"Because their will be many lost souls on this battle today; see for yourself..."

With that the two turned to see the Crusaders pouring in and begin slaugthering the peasants and soliders that routed into the streets. The houses were being looted and blood ran down the pavment like a river.

Gaara was quiet as he watched this bloodshed calmly. Neji however was now sick to his spiritual body. While this occured the Demon Shukaku laughed crazily as he said. "So much like Humans!"

Shikamaru turned to the Demon and lifting his hand said. "Remove yourself Shukaku of the deasert! Go back to your endless sea of sand and bother Humans no more."

The demon smirked saying "I am free until the end of time, but I suppose here is boring anyways. Good bye lacky of the creator!" With that Shukaku returned to the dunes of Arabia waiting to cause trouble again another time.

Neji thought of Haku and Hinata and then on his knees said. "Please Father let me see my cousin and the other!"

Shikamaru pointed to the gate to see that Hinata was still making her way toward the city with sword in hand. Neji then saw Haku riding his horse and chasing a civilian. Neji winced as he said. "Shikamaru; please can't you stop this bloodshed?"

The old father nodded saying. "I'm afraid not; you see heh the thing is I'm still in purgatory...infact we all are. We must be purified to the point of perfection, only then can we enter the gates of St. Peter."

Shikamaru sighed saying. "Though some may recieve the judgement for their mortal sins." Shikamaru smirked as he said. "I wouldn't worry about your cousin or Haku though...look."

Turning again Neji saw that Haku had been dismounted and now laid in a small puddle of his blood from a wound to the head. It seemed a person from the second story of a house had dropped a tile upon his now helmet-less head. As for Hinata she had fallen over from exhaustion and now slept in the river of blood.

Shikamaru came over to Haku and said nodding his head again. "He'll live, come on let us leave this ghastly sight."

The two for the final time spoke in unison saying. "Ok..."

_Hours later_

Hinata awoke from her unconsious state seeing the dried blood in the pavement. She gasped at the sight and lifted herself. Everything was looted and burning as she noticed a priest place a cross on the top of the biggest mosque.

Soon she was reunited with Haku who had a bandage wrap around his face. He smiled saying. "It's finally ours Hinata, we've taken the city. I only wish I could of taken part of the raid."

Hinata almost gagged as she said. "Please do not say that Haku...look at this, is this Jerusalem!?"

Haku embraced Hinata seeing that she was unhappy about this victory. Still he wanted to get a certain topic done the moment the crusade was over. Pulling out a extravegant ruby ring (taken from the dead) he asked. "Now that our obligations are over...do you accept?"

Hinata felt mixed now as she knew where this ring had come from. Pushing it from his hand he said. "not at the cost of the innocent dead." Kissing Haku immediately afterward she then said. "But I accept."

For years the city of Jerusalem would be held by the Crusaders. Haku would be granted a fair share of land and from almost nowhere he'd have found a bride out of the last few of the Hyuuga. He waited until the first boats from Europe arrived so others would not ask questions. As for Henri he was reported to have lived the rest of his life as a deasert hermit; though only a few would know the truth. The manor they owned was never to commit to battle the muslims for the remaining years and both Haku and his Hyuuga bride taught their children to be pacifists and kept them away from the Knighthood. However eventually as the the first and second generation past even their family would return to fight in the blood stained sand.


End file.
